If You Ever Want To Be In Love
by ames86
Summary: "I'll come around...if you ever want to be in love. I'm not waiting...but I'm willing if you call me up." James Bay inspired. Finn would show her. Age? It's nothing but a number.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I'm back and playing around with a new story idea. :D I'd love to get your thoughts on this. I've loved reading everything on here, and just wanted to continue to create happy moments that remind us of how awesome Finn/Cory was. Let me know what you think so far.

* * *

Finn strolled into his office building bright and early on Monday morning. At just 25, he started his own digital ad consulting agency. It was always a dream of his while in school to do something on his own - especially something he was so passionate about. He was living the millennial dream - no one to report in to, running things on his own ideas and time, and felt like he was really part of something special serving a purpose. Most importantly, he built it from the ground up. He managed a small team of 5 other employees, and it felt more like hanging out with friends than working.

He walked through the double doors of his office space, passing the sign of 'New Directions Marketing' on the wall past the entrance. It always put a smile on his face, remembering the day he was finally able to put up the sign.

"Good morning Mr. Hudson" his bubbly assistant, Sugar, greeted him. He set his bag down at the desk next to her.

"Sugar, how many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Finn? Mr. Hudson sounds like my father." Finn smiled at her.

She smiled back at him with a dreamy look on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Hud- I mean Finn."

"That's much better. Did you have a good weekend?"

Finn sat down at the desk and took his laptop out of the bag as Sugar went on about the details of her weekend. She just started about a week ago and Finn was learning quickly just how loquacious his new assistant was. He never thought he needed an assistant, but with his growing business, he knew he needed someone to help keep his schedule together as he met with different investors and potential clients.

"I see you finally made it in Hudson." Sam, his right hand man, appeared from the kitchen area of the office, coffee in hand.

Finn chuckled. "Dude - I had a Skype call this morning with a company in London. I've been working, trust me."

"That's what I'm talkin' about! Always working. I hate to start your Monday morning like this...but we've got big problems man."

"What's up?" Finn looked at him. Sam was the worrier of the two. It took Finn awhile to realize (after much stress), things were never as bad as they seemed. He figured it's why the two worked so well together.

"It's Schuester."

Finn chuckled. Will Schuester was one of their first clients. He was an eccentric guy who just exudes personality. This also meant he was one of the more time-consuming clients.

"What's up with Schuester?"

"He isn't happy with the new ads."

Finn sighed. "What's wrong with it now? We've redone them like 3 times."

"He said something along the lines of we're not appealing to a female audience...it was hard to hear with how fast he was speaking."

"But he sells sports equipment...his demographic has been strictly male. He's never mentioned anything about appealing to a female audience." Finn said, dumbfoundedly.

"Well he's going to be here in.." Sam looked at his watch. "Ten minutes. I told him you'd meet him."

"Why am I always meeting with the clients? What am I paying you for?" Finn joked.

"I find you the talent. It's your job to keep them happy." Sam patted him on his back. _Well, he couldn't argue there._ "I'm off. Meeting with some potential clients at 10." Sam said, walking off. Sam was like his schmoozer - it was his job to reel in new clients and help build the business with new product ideas all the while scoping out the marketing landscape. Sam was always a charmer, and Finn knew he couldn't have found a better person to have on his team.

"Artie." Finn called out to his employee, who worked a few desks away. "Can you pull up Schuester's account for me and the last few projects he's had us work on, plus the stats for each."

"You got it, boss."

"Thanks dude."

Finn's created a pretty comfortable work environment. He's always been a good people person, and hated the idea of any type of hierarchy. He had open space desk seating, there were no offices, except for meeting rooms. He sat at a desk with the rest of his employees, and it sometimes felt like just a hangout with friends rather than work. It also helped that their break room had a ping pong table, foosball table, and all of the drinks and snacks a person could ever ask for.

But, he was always working. He promoted the idea of a good work/life balance but it definitely was not easy being 25 and running a successful business. He didn't just have to keep his clients happy, he had a team to take care of.

Sam was his Client Services Director, Artie managed all the accounts, Mike and Puck were his creative team - they designed basically everything needed, and Sugar was his assistant, and well, the office assistant really. The biggest challenge Finn had was dealing with a team that was growing so quickly. He was signing new clients all the time, and it was getting much more than he could handle. Not to mention the daily emails from larger companies trying to buy him out. He refused to fall in that trap - he didn't want to work for anyone else.

"Finn - Will is here. I put him in the Journey room. " Sugar told him. Finn was a sucker for rock groups, and labeled all of the meeting rooms after his favorite groups. Each room was pretty much decorated with band memorabilia.

"Thanks Sugar." Finn grabbed the reports from Artie and headed over to the meeting room.

* * *

"Will!" Finn smiled, greeting the man who was staring at one of the photos on the wall.

"Finn! Bonjour!" Will turned towards him and walked over, pulling Finn in for a hug and planting a kiss on both of his cheeks.

Finn tensed up slightly. "Uh...Bonjour?"

"Oh Finn, I just returned from France with the wife and let me just say - you have to go! Have you ever been? Ugh, magnificent!"

Finn chuckled. _Well that explains the kisses._ "Nah, I've never been. One day though. So can I get you anything before we get started?"

"I just asked your cute little assistant, I think her name was like Cookie or something, to get me a coffee." Will sat down in the chair.

"You mean Sugar? Awesome, she'll bring that in for you any second now. So what brings you in today? I see the latest ads are running pretty well."

"That's why I'm here! We've got to think bigger. Coming back from France, I just feel like so many things are coming together. The way they do business there is so different - and I like it! I want to expand my store globally. I need to change my approach on everything. The website, Instagram, Twitter, everything! I need a mobile app. I don't know what it is, but everyone has one! So I definitely need one." Sugar walked in, placing the coffee for Will next to him.

"Thank you Sugar, you're so sweet like a little macaron." Will smiled at her as Sugar giggled. Finn had to suppress a sigh and a major eye roll. Will watched as she walked out. "She is seriously the cutest little thing. Where did you find her?!"

Finn shook his head and ignored the question. "It sounds like you're looking to rebrand your business, Will. We can definitely help you with this but we'll definitely need to come up with a larger plan. I think there's a lot of content we've produced recently that we can still use as good marketing. Puck and Mike came up with some great stuff..." Finn was cut off by Will shaking his head.

"I did a focus group Finn. Every female in the group reacted negatively to the ads. It's not reaching them. How can I gain any type of a female following if they don't even believe my company is inclusive of their feelings? These ads just feel too cool. Too manly. Too...out of touch with women. I'm serious about the rebranding. But, if you want to stay on as the group to do that, I'm going to need you to adapt to these changes. I need to broaden my reach Finn. I need a female audience!"

"You know we can deliver you top quality work. We'll redo these ads to your liking. I'll stop by your office in the next few days to meet with your team. We'll come up with just what you're looking for. Have I ever failed you?"

Will sighed. "Fine. But I need to see changes and I need to see them fast." He finished his coffee and stood up. "I've gotta run. Let's do lunch soon."

Finn nodded. "I'll walk you out."

* * *

"So...he wants you to create a brand that appeals to specifically females?" Sam said in their team meeting.

"Yeah..." Finn was lost in his thoughts. "And it's not like we haven't worked with female companies before...we can totally do this?"

"According to our projects last year...they weren't gender specific." Artie spoke up. "We've worked with female clients, but honestly...I can't recall one female product or marketing strategy we devised specific to that audience. I hate to point out the obvious but...we're also just like...a team of men."

Finn looked around at his team. Outside of Sugar, Artie was right. He had an all male team. "I really didn't think about that..." He thought back to Will's words about broadening his reach. Shouldn't he be doing the same? How were they going to survive as a small start up without a broad audience?

"It wouldn't hurt to have more females around here." Puck smirked.

"Puck's right, Finn. If we want to grow, we're going to need to gain larger ground with the work we do." Sam said.

Finn nodded, as the conversation continued around him. He had to grow his team, it was actually a pretty exciting thing! He would totally have someone on board in no time.

* * *

"Why the fuck is it so hard to find a good hire!" Finn groaned, hitting his head on the desk in front of him, as yet another failed candidate walked out the door.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mr. Hudson! Lots of resumes have been coming in, you're bound to find the needle in the haystack!"

He groaned again, head still planted on desk. "It's Finn...just call me Finn."

Puck and Mike walked over to Finn's desk.

"The fuck is up with you Hudson?" Puck said amusingly.

"I'm losing my patience." He lifted his head off his desk, looking up at the two guys. "We've interviewed like, 20 people, and not one so far has made it past the second round. What the hell are we doing wrong?"

Mike shrugged. "It's not us man. It's them! No one has the type of vibe we're looking for. I mean, this girl is going to work with Puck and myself, and no one's really given us a great impression."

Puck nodded. "We've seen some real cute ones though...we should have moved that that one blonde girl to the next round...real ditzy but did you see the rack on her?"

Sugar rolled her eyes. She's gotten use to Puck's crudeness, but it didn't make it any less inappropriate.

"And this is why you don't make the final decision." Finn shook his head. "Please tell me you don't talk to our clients like that."

"He's not allowed to talk to the clients." Mike laughed as Puck rolled his eyes.

"You make _one_ mistake, and you're fucking exiled from the outside world."

"You slept with our client!" Mike exclaimed.

"Like I said... _one_ mistake. She still won't stop calling me." Puck shook his head, looking at his phone, no longer interested in being ridiculed.

"Yeah, she's also no longer a client." Artie chimed in from his desk a few feet away.

"So what's the plan then Finn? Schuester's on our ass about all of these revisions not being 'feminine' enough. We've done some research but whatever he's looking for...we just don't have." Mike sighed.

"The fuck do I know about being 'feminine'?" Puck said, still scrolling through his phone.

"I have an idea!" Sugar exclaimed out of nowhere, scaring the guys just a little bit.

"What's that Sugar?" Finn asked.

"Well - how did you find these guys? You should use that strategy." Sugar suggested.

"Honestly? They're all my best friends. I met Artie and Mike in elementary school, Puck in high school, and Sam in college. When I came up with the idea for the company, these were the guys that helped me build the foundation. Couldn't have done it without them." Finn looked around at the guys, and turned to Sugar, giving her his famous half-smile. He was definitely proud of how much they've accomplished in a short period of time.

"So...you just hired your friends?" The way she was looking at him Finn couldn't tell if she thought he was just a dumb ass.

"Well...yeah." He shrugged. "Who can you trust with your business more than your own friends? I don't regret it. Well, I regret Puck sleeping with Mrs. Johnson...that's for sure."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You guys have to get over this."

"Well if you hired your friends...maybe your friends have a friend that you can hire. Or...OH! I have lots of girlfriends! Maybe I should see if any of them needs a job?"

"Well...don't forget that they can't just be female...they need to have actual skills...and aren't you a little young? I'm looking for someone with a bit more experience..."

"I'm 21, Finn! I have lots of sorority sisters who are older...I can post the job through our alumni network!"

Puck nodded and extended his hand to hers for a high five. "That's a great fucking idea, Sugar. I'm so glad you're on this team. Always using your brain!"

Mike and Artie chuckled as Finn sighed. _What did he really have to lose?_

* * *

At 6 pm, the office started to clear out as it was Friday and the end of the work week. Sam walked in front of Finn's desk and closed his laptop shut.

"Dude, what the fuck!"

"It's Friday, Finn. You've been working non-stop all week and it's time to let loose. I swear you can do some work over the weekend, but we're going out tonight."

Finn looked at the time. How the hell was it already the end of the day?!

"I've gotta pass tonight man, there's just so much shit to do."

"There's always some shit to do, man. But all work and no play makes Finn suck. Let's just have some fun tonight! Go to the club, meet some ladies...when's the last time you got laid?"

Finn laughed, but didn't respond to his question. _It's been way too long._

"Fine...what's the plan?" Finn gave in. He knew he didn't have a choice anyway.

* * *

Rachel Berry was a determined woman who was used to having control over her situation. She's been with her PR firm for just over 9 years. Ever since she left college, she found employment within one month of graduating and has been at the company ever since. She dedicated her life to her work, and by her mid 20s was already in a senior level position. So when her boss called her into his office for her annual review, it came as quite the shock she was being let go instead of promoted. In a daze, she remembered vaguely her boss saying the words "buy out" and the "need to downsize" because of the "takeover". She received a great severance package but she was freaking out. What the hell was she going to do now? Surely with her skills, she'd be a catch!

She updated her resume, cover letter and her LinkedIn profile. Rachel Berry would be employed before the end of the week. She just knew it.

Two months later...she was still unemployed.

"Quinn I really do not want to go out tonight." Rachel whined to her best friend.

"Rach, you've been in this funk for nearly two months! You can't stay home and wallow forever" Quinn said, looking through Rachel's closet for something for the brunette to wear.

"I'm not wallowing! I'm job searching. I'm unemployed...remember?" Rachel closed her eyes as she continued to lay on her bed.

"Unemployed and single? Sounds like you've got another job opportunity you can look into." Quinn smirked at her.

"Quinn! I am not a prostitute!"

"But you can be." Quinn laughed. She found a cute skirt and blouse in Rachel's closet and laid it on Rachel's bed.

"Wear this tonight and I promise we won't have to pay for a thing."

"So we're basically prostitutes who accept payment in drinks?"

"You're so missing the point on this! Let's live a little! Have some fun. Come on, what do you say?"

Rachel sighed. "Fine...where are we going?" She knew she didn't have a choice anyway.

* * *

Rachel took her time getting ready. It's been awhile since she even bothered going on a date, much to the dismay of her dad's. They kept reminding her about her decaying eggs and she wasn't getting any younger. Her last job just didn't allow her to date. She worked all the time on a quest to reach the top.

"Rach! I just sent you an email. I think you might be interested in this. One of my sorority sisters just posted about an opening at her job. New Directions Marketing. They're looking for a Creative Director. This is totally you, Rach."

"Probably just another dead end. Plus, my background is in PR Quinn. What do I even know about marketing?" Rachel sighed as she continued putting on her make up.

"Since when were you such a negative nancy? Isn't PR basically pitching stories about your clients to news sources? It's basically the same thing! I can ask this sister to put in a good word for you." Quinn called out.

"Fine, it's worth a shot. I'll apply over the weekend." Rachel responded, mostly to appease Quinn. She had to appreciate her best friend looking out for her, even if she had no idea what the hell Rachel actually did for a living.

Rachel gave herself one more look in the mirror. Who cares if she didn't have a job? She looked damn good.

Grabbing a matching purse from her closet, she walked out to Quinn in the living room. "Alright! I'm ready to be a prostitute."

Quinn laughed. "Free drinks Rachel!" She got up off the couch after putting on her heels. "We my dear look hot. Let's do this."

Finn, Puck and Sam walked into a bar on the other end of town that they haven't been to before. It was one of the more upscale places in Malibu where it was nearly impossible for guys to get in without waving a wad of cash in front of the bouncer's face. Luckily for the guys, Sam was pretty connected to the nightlife scene and had no issues getting the guys in for free and without waiting on a line.

"It's like a different species of women here..." Puck looked around in awe. Not the most classiest dude, but he was fine with the girls that frequented his local bars. They didn't ask for much. A few drinks here, a little flirting there, and they were back to his place in no time. Every girl here looked so...high maintenance.

"Yeah - the girls here are unbelievable. It's like they just walked out of a Sports Illustrated magazine." Sam grinned, walking over to the bar.

Finn shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, can't argue there..." He caught eyes with a few girls that walked by, smirking to himself as they all seemed to blush and look away. _Oh yeah, he's totally getting laid tonight._

* * *

Rachel pushed her way through the crowd to get to the bar, with Quinn following closely behind her. There was no way she was just going to stand around and wait for someone to buy her a drink like Quinn suggested. Unemployed or not, she could buy herself a drink.

"Excuse me..." she tried to move past a group of 3 guys, the particularly tall one in her way.

"Well hello there..." she heard someone say in their direction.

Quinn quickly answered. "Hey yourself. What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" she smiled sweetly at the blonde standing to the side of her.

Sam grinned at the blonde beauty standing next to him. Her little friend looked quite annoyed, but he couldn't be too bothered by that at the moment.

"I can help you out with that. What are you ladies drinking?"

"We'll just have two Vodka and Pineapples, cutie." Quinn flirted.

Once Sam turned away towards the bar, Rachel leaned in to Quinn. "These boys are like 21, Quinn!"

Finn turned towards the girls and smiled at them. "Hey, I'm Finn. I see you've already met Sam. This is Puck..."

Rachel smiled politely at them as Quinn quickly answered. "I'm Quinn, and this is Rachel."

Rachel internally sighed. There was no way she was going to drink with a bunch of 21 year olds and here was Quinn being her charming self, making conversation with them. How the heck was she going to get her to stop talking!

"Puck? Is that your real name?" Quinn smirked at him.

"Wanna find out?"

Before she responded, Sam walked back with their drinks. "Here you go ladies. Two vodka pineapples! I'm Sam, by the way."

Quinn introduced her and Rachel again, all the while thanking Sam for the drink.

"Are you guys even old enough to drink?" Rachel said, eyes widening a little, as she didn't really mean to say it out loud.

The guys looked at each other and laughed. "Uh, we're 25. We've been allowed to drink for years now, legally anyway." Puck said proudly.

"Don't mind her...she's had a long day." Quinn smiled. "I've never seen you guys here before."

"I've been here a few times, and I don't think I've ever seen a girl as pretty as you. You must be a model or something." Sam smiled at her as Quinn blushed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Finn caught Rachel's eye roll and gave her an amused look. Quinn and Sam became quickly engaged in conversation, leaving Rachel with Finn and Puck.

"What?" she said, looking up at him.

"You don't look so happy to be here." Finn said. "This not your scene?"

Rachel shook her head. "Honestly? No." She laughed a little. "Quinn loves to go out, I'm just a little over it."

"You sound like a 90 year old woman." Puck laughed.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with wanting to just stay home and read a good book or cuddle up with my cats or something." Rachel defended herself. Finn laughed a little.

"I mean that's usually how I spend my Friday nights." The amusement in his eyes shined brightly.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'm just going to walk away." she teased him.

"And leave your friend with some random guys she just met? You don't look like the type to just abandon someone."

"Oh? and what do I look like, Finn, was it?"

Puck glanced between the two. Their weird flirting was enough for him to know it was time for him to find his own piece of action for the night.

"Well let's see." Finn put his free hand on his chin as he studied her face and then ran his eyes down her body, analyzing her, not even noticing Puck walking away. "You look like the type of girl who appreciates perfection. You like being in control, and any situation where you're not, is highly uncomfortable and irritating. Like now." He grins at her.

Rachel kept on her poker face as she looked at him. "Hmm, have you ever heard you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover?"

He laughed. "It's kind of my job to do that, actually."

Wanting to steer away from the topic of work (who actually wants to admit their full time job right now involves sitting on her couch watching daytime television?), she quickly changed the subject. They fell into a comfortable conversation, getting more drinks as the night went on.

"So 25 huh? You're a baby."

Finn scrunched up his face before replying. "And just how old are you Rachel?"

"Way to old for you." She smiled.

"What, like 40?"

"God no! Oh my goodness, do I look 40?" she responded in horror.

Finn laughed. "No, I was just kidding. You can't be _that_ old."

"I'm 31."

"See? Nothing wrong with that. Just 6 years...that's like nothing. You definitely don't look a day older than 21."

Rachel laughed. "Well aren't you also just a charmer? 6 years is 6 to many...I don't think I've ever been with or even kissed a younger guy before."

Finn smiled, leaning down a little to close the space in between them. "Well, well. Seems like the quite bucket list you've got here. I hate to state the obvious...but I can definitely help you out there. It's your lucky day."

The closeness between them made her heart beat just a little faster. She laughed a little to recover. "You seem awfully sure of yourself, Finn."

"Hey - you don't know what you're missing. I've never been with an older woman, either. How can I really go through life not knowing what that's like?" He smiled, turned on by the idea of how much she seemed to be against even giving him a try.

She laughed a little louder this time and found herself leaning into him. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or if this super tall and super attractive 25 year old was as charming and funny as he seemed. It had to be the alcohol...but wow did he smell good.

He smiled down at her, resting one hand on her waist.

"I don't know what kind of woman you take me for Finn, but this...me and you...is definitely not going to happen. You're a baby."

"You keep saying that." He snaked both arms around her waist at this point. "But I think you like it."

She bit her lip as his head seemed to get closer and closer to hers. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more at the moment. "Dude - " Sam walked over with Quinn, stopping as he realized he caught Finn and Rachel right before their kiss. "Whoops, sorry man."

Rachel blushed slightly, and moved away from Finn. She looked at the time. "It's 2 am already...we should really get going Quinn!"

Quinn nodded. "Sam's going to give me a ride home but he can drop you off as well...unless of course, you have another way to get home..."

Rachel shook her head quickly. "No! I have to head home...do you mind?" She glanced at Sam.

He shook his head. "Of course not. I'm gonna go get the car. I'll meet you guys at the front." He pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek and walked off.

Rachel turned towards Finn. "Nice meeting you Finn...I've gotta go." She barely gave him a chance to respond before turning around to walk off.

She felt a hand grab her wrist gently. She turned around as she was swept up in Finn's arms. He placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips that seemed to last for minutes but was only mere seconds.

Rachel pulled away after a few moments and glanced up at his smiling face. "You can cross that off your bucket list. The pleasure was all mine, Rachel. See you around." He let her go, as she quickly walked off with Quinn.

He watched her walk off, not sure where he got the balls from to just kiss her. She didn't slap him, so she wasn't mad right? Just before Rachel hit the exit, she turned back towards him, and smiled. The smile on his face grew. She was definitely not mad.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by as Finn immersed himself in work. He was only half listening to Sam as he bragged about his latest girl. "Hey man, whatever happened to that girl you met that day at the bar?" Finn asked Sam, cutting him off from his story.

"Huh? Which one?" Sam thought back.

"The one from Malibu. Quinn?"

"Oh! Oh yeah Quinn! Nothing really man. She was hot. We hung out that night, told her I'd be in touch but haven't really had the time you know?"

Finn nodded a little. He realized later not soon after he kissed Quinn's friend that night that he didn't even get her phone number. Any chance he had to see Rachel again really depended on Sam. He made a mental note to himself to convince Sam to reach out to Quinn later.

"Finn, the next candidate is here. She's in the Bon Jovi room." Sugar reminded him.

"Thanks. Let's hope this is a good one." He stretched as he got up from his chair.

"Oh it is! She's one of my recommendations. I think you're going to love her." Sugar smiled at him.

Finn nodded, automatically thinking this was going to be a bust. It's not that he didn't have faith in Sugar's recommendations, but well...it's Sugar.

He could see the slight silhouette of a woman looking at the photos on the wall. He grabbed himself a glass of water before heading into the room.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Finn." He smiled as the girl turned around.

"Finn?!"

 _Holy shit._ Guess he wouldn't need Sam to make that call to Quinn after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome reviews and PMs! I got a wave of inspiration to write last night seeing Lea's new tattoo. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are still developing, so I hope you are all still interested! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Finn looked down at the resume in his hand Sugar handed to him. _Rachel Berry._ There was no way he would have even known that this was her, he barely knew anything about her except that she's 31, and well...that's really not enough to just identify a person now is it? Especially since he didn't even look at the resume to begin with.

 _Shit._ He should probably say something to her instead of talking to himself in his head. "Rachel! Hi! What are you doing here?"

She looked at him weirdly, because really, what else would she be doing there? The real question is what was HE doing there?

"I mean, wow, hi. I wasn't expecting you. Obviously you're here for the interview. Why else would you be here and why would I have your resume in my hand?" He laughed nervously. _Could he sound any more like a total doof?_

"You work here?" She finally spoke, letting her eyes run over his chosen attire. He was wearing jeans, chucks, and a black v-neck shirt that seemed to fit just hug all of his muscles in the right places. What kind of work environment was this? She suddenly felt extremely overdressed in her blazer and matching skirt.

"Uh, well...yeah."

"Well this is certainly an unexpected reunion...and quite honestly a little awkward. I don't mean to be rude...but is your boss here? I'm supposed to be meeting with the founder...a Mr. Hudson?"

A huge grin appeared on Finn's face. "I guess we really haven't properly been introduced. Rachel Berry...I'm Finn. Finn Hudson." He put his hand out for her to shake, but her hand never met his. Instead, her face scrunched up in confusion before her realization set in and her eyes widened, lips parting just slightly from shock.

"Finn Hudson...so who do you report into? Your Father? Mother?" Rachel knew this had to be some type of joke. Did Quinn set her up? Was this some mean game her sorority sisters were playing with her? Oh my God, did they plant Finn there that night at the bar?! The thoughts in her head became more and more outrageous as she let her mind run wild.

His grin turned into a lopsided smile. This was always his favorite part. No one seemed to think a man of his age could actually be a successful at running his own business. Proving people wrong, well that's one area Finn Hudson never failed. He reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet. He removed a business card from it and handed it to her.

 _Finn Hudson. Founder and CEO._

Rachel stared at the card clearly at a loss for words. He wasn't lying.

Finn watched her as she continued to process the information. "You look so surprised. It's kind of hurting my feelings." He joked. She glanced up at him with her question filled chocolate brown eyes.

"You told me you were 25."

"I am." He responded, amused.

"How the hell are you the CEO and Founder? Did Quinn put you up to this?"

Finn sat down on the edge of the table. "Quinn? You mean your friend you were with? Nah...but if I knew that's how I'd be able to see you again, then I totally would have done that." He smiled, somewhat joking, before continuing. "Honestly? A lot of hard work and a really awesome and dedicated team. Which as you know, I'm looking to expand..."

"Oh no!" Rachel quickly responded, shaking her head, grabbing her purse from the table where he was planted. "Nope. I'm sorry, but this? This isn't happening. This is just way too awkward." She moved past him and walked out of the meeting room.

"You seem to say that a lot..." He called after her, before following her out. "Rachel, wait!"

Everyone in the office turned towards them. The one thing about having everyone work in the same space is they all knew everything that happened in there at all times.

She stopped on her heels and turned towards him. "What?"

"Look, I know this is super weird, but you came all the way here, you're clearly qualified from what I can see on the resume...why don't we just give this interview a try?" He had no idea why he was trying so hard. Had this been anyone else walking out of an interview, especially when they ended it, he would have basically said sayonara without a second thought.

"Whoa isn't that the girl he was hitting on from the bar?" Puck said to Sam, but it was loud enough where Rachel heard it from where she was standing. Her face began to turn another shade of red.

"Are you kidding me? You all work together?" She shrieked, glancing around the room at their staring faces, recognizing Puck and Sam. Rachel glanced back at Finn who nodded his head, all the while chewing on his bottom lip. He was way to cute for his own good.

"I've gotta go..." she mumbled, and walked out of the building. Finn quickly followed after her.

"Rachel!" he caught up to her as she reached her car in the parking lot.

"What Finn?" The annoyance in her voice was very clear.

"I don't get it. Why are you so upset? I get that yeah, this is somewhat awkward. But are you really going to let one kiss get in the way of what could be a potentially great working relationship?"

"You know nothing about me, Finn! What makes you think we'd even work well together? What's upsetting to me is the fact that I've spent so much of my time going on interviews that lead to a dead end. It's been nearly 2 months, and it's just frustrating!" She had no idea why she just unloaded all of that off on him. Rachel sighed, softening her approach to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. Your company seems great. Really great actually. But this is just way to weird for me, and it's nothing personal against you. I just can't see myself in a place where my name has already been smudged by...by a kiss. I try to keep my personal life as removed as possible from my place of employment."

He nodded. He understood what she meant. At least he thinks he does. "I just didn't want you think I wouldn't give you a fair chance just because of our kiss...you know?"

Rachel nodded, opening her car door. "Of course not. I didn't think that at all."

"And it was a pretty awesome kiss, don't you think?" He smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Really Finn? Are we doing this right now?"

"What? Since you won't interview with me...I am guaranteeing your 'personal life is as removed as possible from your place of employment'" He mocked her playfully. "So maybe you'd let me take you out sometime?"

"Finn...I meant what I said earlier." She was finding it hard to resist him. Going out with him would be a horrible idea. He was way to young for her and...and well she couldn't really think of another reason at the moment.

"What'd you say?" He said innocently, moving a little closer to her, blocking her entrance from getting in the car.

"This isn't happening." She forced herself to keep her composure. Why did he smell so good right now?

"You say that about a lot of things, Rachel." he gave her a small smile.

"And I mean it." she gave him a small smile.

"So you don't think it's weird, out of all the job interviews in Los Angeles, out of all the marketing firms you can probably go to, you find yourself here...with me?" He raised his eyebrows towards her.

"I don't think it's weird more than I think of it as a freaky coincidence. I've gotta go Finn."

He stepped away from her car, allowing her to get into the driver's seat. "I have a feeling this won't be the last I see of you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel laughed, putting on her seatbelt. "Maybe in your dreams." She started her car and glanced up towards him. "Bye Finn."

"Bye, Rachel." He watched her drive out of the parking lot.

* * *

Finn walked back towards the office as nonchalantly as he possibly could. Maybe the guys wouldn't ask him questions. He was the boss right? If he didn't engage in conversation with them, maybe they wouldn't ask.

He walked into the office with five pairs of eyes on him. He ignored the looks he was receiving and sat down at his desk, quickly putting on his headphones. From his peripheral vision he could see the smirk forming on Puck's face. Not more than ten seconds go by before a chat notification pops up in his Gmail window. _Great._ Puck started a group chat with him, Sam, Mike, and Artie.

 _Puck: I thought you said we couldn't have sex at work._

Finn rolled his eyes. He should have known better really.

 _Sam: LOL that rule is literally just for you._

 _Finn: I had no clue she was even coming! And shut up, Puck._

 _Mike: so she is Sugar's sorority sister?! Dude does Sugar have more friends? We've been approaching this hiring thing all wrong..._

 _Artie: I want in on that!_

 _Finn: no, a few weekends ago Puck, Sam and I went out. Sam met some chick who he humped and dumped...and apparently that girl is in the same sorority as Sugar._

 _Sam: Dude, I'm going to call her! Eventually..._

Puck laughed out loud and received a peculiar look from Sugar. She knew they were up to something when they get this quiet.

 _Puck: so what's the deal man? Are we finally adding a lady to our team?_

 _Finn: nope...the search continues._

 _Sam: it's really probably for the best..._

 _Artie: that's just because you have no plans to call her friend back. You can really just pass that number over here..._

 _Mike: but seriously...does Sugar have more friends?_

Another notification popped up on their screens - this time a group chat by Sugar including all of them.

 _Sugar- I know you guys are all gossiping. I want in!_

Finn took his headphones off. "Alright, alright. Let's just consider this another bust. She made it perfectly clear she isn't interested in joining us..."

"She didn't even interview!" Sugar exclaimed, a bit upset that her first recommendation to the team didn't pan out well. "How do we know we even wanted her?" Sugar asked.

Puck smirked. "Yeah Hudson, don't we want her?"

Finn rolled his eyes again. _Children. He worked with children._

* * *

When things finally settled down in the office, Finn found himself googling everything Rachel Berry. He had her address, her phone number, and her e-mail just from her resume. Everyone had some type of social presence, he would definitely find her. It's like...market research.

The first thing that popped up was her Instagram. msrachelberry. Whoa - and it was public.

"Hey Finn-" Artie called out, and Finn quickly jumped from his seat and closed his browser.

Artie shot him a weird look. "You okay?"

"Yeah man, I'm cool. What's up?" He'd do his "market research" on his own time.

* * *

As soon as Rachel drove out of the parking lot, she dialed Quinn's number on her phone, which connected to the bluetooth in her car.

"How'd it go?!" Quinn answered the phone, seeing Rachel.

"Quinn! You will not believe what just happened to me."

"Oh no...what happened?"

"Do you remember those guys from the bar in Malibu? I was with this really tall guy...his name was Finn? His blonde friend with the huge mouth drove you home...?"

"Um...yes. I may recall going home with someone who fits that description..."

"I walked into this really cool, modern office building. I meet your sorority sister, Sugar, I think. She puts me in this room and I am literally surrounded with Bon Jovi memorabilia. It was kind of weird actually. Anyway! I'm all nervous for my interview, and in walks in Finn! He's the guy about to interview me. The freaking CEO. The guy from the bar that I made out with!"

"Oh my God!" Quinn laughed. "So you got the job then?!"

"NO! Ugh. I walked out. And then he tried to ask me out on top of it all...can you believe that?!"

Quinn couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God Rach, this is so crazy. How does that even happen? Did you speak to Sam? That fucker never even called me back."

"No I didn't speak to Sam. I was too busy trying to cover up my own shame and embarrassment. Not only did I make out with a 25 year old at some random bar, it turns out he actually has done more with his short life than I have with 6 extra years!"

"Rach, don't be so hard on yourself! That is pretty cool though...he's like a hot, young, entrepreneur. I hope you said yes to that date!"

"Uh, no. Are you crazy? He's a child!"

"A child that owns his own company, apparently."

"Ugh...whatever. I just need to step my game up a little bit more."

"You'll be fine Rach, I promise. Something will work out really soon. I can feel it!" Quinn encouraged her.

Rachel sighed. "You're right. I'm Rachel Berry. I can do this!"

With that, Rachel drove home with a new found confidence to continue her job search. Instead, she found herself googling all things Finn Hudson.

* * *

A few days, Finn found himself parked outside of a yoga studio. He finally had the chance to continue his research on Rachel, and through her instagram page, which he spent way too much time on, found out she taught a yoga class in a studio near his home. He looked up the schedule and found himself enrolling in her Saturday morning class.

He walked into the studio and checked in at the front desk. He quickly changed into gym shorts and a t-shirt. He couldn't help but notice the other guys were shirtless with just their briefs on. What was he about to get himself into?

He walked into the studio where the class was held and was immediately taken aback at how hot the room was. _What the fuck!_ Class didn't even start yet and he was already sweating. He chose a spot closest to the window and set his mat down, copying the setup of the person next to him.

Rachel walked into the classroom, wearing nothing but a sports bar and the tiniest pair of shorts known to man. If that's what she was going to be wearing this whole class, he had no idea how he would make it out alive. She walked around the room, introducing herself to each person, writing their names down on a little notepad, so she knew exactly where everyone was sitting.

She just finished speaking to the person next to him before she walked over to him. "And what's your..." she stopped speaking when she looked at his face. "Are you kidding me?"

He smiled at her. "Rachel, hey. So funny seeing you here!"

"Finn - what are you doing?" she rested a hand on her waist.

"I'm just here for my morning yoga. I've never seen you here before..." he innocently responded.

She looked at him curiously. "This isn't usually my shift...I picked it up last minute."

He smiled again. "Well that must be why I haven't seen you before. I'm super excited to get started."

She nodded hesitantly. Could this really just be another coincidence? She walked off, completing her rounds around the room.

"Good morning everyone. I'm so glad you all could make it this morning...it's so great to start the day off with bikram yoga. We'll be in this class for 90 minutes...the temperature will soon rise to 104 degrees, the humidity will be at about 40%. For my new yogis...patience. This isn't something you will learn in one session. We'll go through 26 poses twice...half the class will be standing, while the second half will be on the floor. The most important thing will be to remember to breathe. Are we ready to get started?"

Finn stared ahead at the mirror in sheer panic. 90 minutes? HOT yoga? What the fuck did he sign up for.

* * *

By the end of class, Finn was drenched. He ended up removing his shirt five minutes into the warm up because it was already drenched against his body. He concentrated so hard on getting through 90 minutes of pure hell, he had no time to even focus on Rachel.

As soon as class ended, Finn headed straight outside to get fresh air. He was never doing that again. He sat on a bench, conveniently located right outside the studio.

Moments later, he heard the door open and footsteps walking towards him. Rachel sat down on the bench next to him.

"You've never done yoga before, have you?"

Finn laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Finn! What is wrong with you? Bikram yoga should not be your first introduction into this world."

"You're telling me!" He shook his head, his face still red as a tomato.

"So, are you stalking me?" she smirked at him.

He glanced over at her sheepishly. "I wouldn't call it stalking...I'd call it...accidentally stumbling upon your instagram, finding out you taught a class near me, and booking the first thing I saw."

She gave him a small smile. "What's your angle, Hudson?"

"There's no angle, _Berry_. I'm just asking for one date...what could be so bad about that?"

"Finn..."

"I know what you're gonna say, Rach. Honestly - you're wrong. This _can_ happen. If you let it."

She shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"I literally just tortured myself for 90 minutes for you...I think that's worth at least one date. Like straight up tortured myself."

She let out a soft laugh and stood up from the bench. "I'm sorry Finn. My answer is still no."

He nodded his head. "I think you're warming up to me though. And I swear I usually don't sweat this much.."

Rachel laughed. "Bye Finn." She begins to walk off to her car, before turning around. "I'll see you next Saturday?"

A huge grin crossed his face. "It's a date!" he yelled out to her.

"It's not a date!" She laughed, getting into her car and driving off, a huge smile still planted on her face.

* * *

Monday morning, Finn found himself in a meeting at Will Schuester's office. As he tried to reign in Will's wild re-branding ideas, it became apparent that it wasn't just the marketing that needed to change, Will needed to restructure his company and he needed to get the word out.

"Have you ever thought about hiring someone to do PR?" Finn asked him.

Will stopped his pacing around the room to think. "I've never really thought about that. You think that's a good idea?"

"Well, I think outside of creating awesome ads, you need someone who's going to help you develop your internal strategy and help build your company up in the industry...I mean you think just putting more females on your website will increase your following? No way. You've got to change the way the public sees you, and you need someone who's going to help you do that."

"You make some good points, Hudson. I can't believe I didn't think about this before! I've got to get on this right away. Hiring someone could take months!" Will was about to have a meltdown at any moment.

"Actually…" An idea popped into Finn's head and he turned to look at Will with a smile. "I think I know someone who might just be perfect for the job."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Definitely meant to get this chapter out sooner, but life has since gotten in the way. Things are still building up here...hope you enjoy it! As always, please let me know what you think. I appreciate and love all of the reviews!

* * *

"Finn, someone's here to see you." Sugar said, walking into the office from the front door.

"Huh?" He looked up from his laptop towards Sugar, and saw Rachel standing next to her.

She looked amazingly beautiful in her casual outfit of cut off shorts and a t-shirt. He was still trying to get images of her in her yoga gear out of his mind. It's been a few weeks since he last saw her at the yoga studio. After their last encounter, he really tried to muster up the energy to attend but there was no way he could really do that again. Why couldn't she teach something easier? Like football or something?

"Rachel, hi." He stood up from his desk.

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Hi Finn...can we speak?" She looked around the room at everyone else in the room staring at her. "Privately?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Let's go into one of these meeting rooms." He suggested as she nodded her head.

Finn led the way into the room, ignoring the eyes and smirks that were headed in his direction from Sam and Puck. He closed the door behind them and turned towards Rachel.

"So, to what do I owe this lovely surprise?" He smiled at her, before sitting down at the table across from her.

"Well you haven't been at yoga for me to share my news..." She smiled knowingly at him.

Finn laughed. "Uh yeah, about yoga...that's never happening again. What's the news?"

"I know what you did Finn." she responded pointedly.

"What?" He looked back at her innocently.

"Out of nowhere, someone contacted me for a job...a job that I didn't even apply before. But I said, hey what the heck...why not right? So, I go through the interview process. The job sounds amazing, the company sounds amazing. And so he offers me the job. Once I actually accepted, the first thing he said to me was 'I knew Finn wouldn't steer me wrong.' I don't know another Finn...so I'd really love for you to fill in the gap."

Finn laughed a little, but decided to play a long a little bit. "You don't know another Finn? I know at least like 3..."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Will Schuester told me you told him to hire me Finn. Tell me what you did."

"I didn't say he should hire you..I simply said I know someone who would be a good fit and passed on your resume. The fact that he hired you just confirms the fact that I knew you were good." He responded. "And Congratulations, by the way. He's not an easy man to impress."

"Well.. thank you...thank you for doing that." She responded softly. It took Finn for a surprise, expecting her to want to rip his head off.

He shrugged and smiled. "I really didn't do anything. It was all you." He reached his hand over her the table and rested it on top of hers, giving it a little squeeze.

She gave him a small smile, ignoring the little boost of electricity that flowed through her the moment he touched her.

"So did you come all the way here just to question and thank me?" He asked.

"Well yes...it only seemed to right to come find out the full story. Which I still don't even think I know..."

"I don't believe that." He grins, moving his hand off of hers. "I think you just wanted to see me again."

"What! That is not true!" Rachel was clearly flustered and Finn seemed to know the right words to rile her up. He laughed at her expression.

"Hey if you wanted to see me again, all you have to do is ask, Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I wanted to show a sign of gratitude to you. I was going to invite you to dinner, but since you are being _so_ annoying, I think I'll just see myself out."

"I was totally kidding Rachel. Dinner sounds great." He gently grabbed her by her wrist to prevent her from walking out.

"Good. So how is tonight?"

"Tonight's great. I was just going to stay at the office late, but it'd probably do me some good to get out of here for a bit." Finn said. It was a Wednesday, which usually had a routine of him staying at work until 7 or 8 and then heading to the gym for a quick workout. He was totally willing to break routine to hang out with her.

Rachel nodded and took her phone out. "What's your phone number?"

Finn grinned. "Moving kinda fast there aren't we?" He took the phone from her hand and entered in his number. He sent a text from her number to his so he also had her number. I mean, technically he had her number from her resume...but now that he's earned her number, it's a much different feeling.

Rachel took the phone back from him. "You're so ridiculous. This is just so I can text you the address for dinner. Let's meet at 8? And remember, this is _not_ a date."

Finn laughed. He had a feeling she was going to say that. "8 sounds great. I get it - you just want to thank me for hooking you up with Will."

"Yes." Rachel smiled at him. "So I will see you later tonight."

Finn walked Rachel out to her car. Once she was in the car, her phone vibrated, indicating she had a new message. It was from Finn.

 _Looking forward to our non-date. ;)_

She couldn't help but smile the whole ride home. He was so naturally charming and seemed to brighten up her mood every time she saw him. A huge part of her was also looking forward to seeing him tonight.

* * *

After work, Finn headed home to take a shower and get ready for their 'non-date'. He looked through his closet and had no fucking clue what to wear. He definitely wanted to impress her - but didn't want to _look_ like he was trying to impress her. He decided he needed to call the one person who wouldn't judge him.

He searched his contact list on the phone, clicking on the FaceTime icon once he found his little brother's contact information.

"You better be on fire or at the hospital for calling me this late." his brothers voice panned through the phone, annoyance clearly evident.

Finn chuckled. "What's up little bro? It's only like 11 pm with the time difference. Don't tell me you're already in bed." Kurt was currently in London finishing a Master's program in Communications. The two have been step brothers since they were about ten years old, and outside of Sam and Puck, Kurt was like his best friend.

"I'll have you know that I have a very early morning tomorrow. I need my beauty rest." The screen got suddenly brighter as Kurt turned on the lamp next to his bed. He had on his night time mask that as he told Finn, helped keep his face softer than a baby's bottom.

"Alright I'll make it quick! I need to know what to wear tonight..I'm going on a 'non-date' date..."

"What the hell is a non-date date? Why don't you just wear one of your hundred plaid shirts that I know you have hanging in your closet in every color possible."

"Ha ha." Finn rolled his eyes. "Dude I just want to look...a little more mature. What should I wear?"

Kurt sat up on his bed. He lived for the moments Finn came to him for fashion advice. "Show me some options."

"I was thinking like this t-shirt and jeans." Finn held it up for Kurt to see. It was just a plain black t-shirt and black jeans.

"That says you put in no effort and just grabbed the first thing you saw."

"Alright...what about this?" Finn held up one of his newer flannel shirts.

"Finn! No! No plaid and no flannel! Remind me to take you shopping when I get back home."

Finn rolled his eyes once again. What a drama queen.

"Okay let me think...this is clearly a fashion emergency. Okay! I've got it. Why don't you just wear your blue button down shirt that you wore for Thanksgiving a few months ago, your leather jacket and some jeans? It's like saying you're not trying too hard but you put some thought into it. I'm sure the nights in LA are still somewhat chilly anyway."

Finn looked thoughtful for a second as he pictured the outfit in his head. "I like it! That'll work. You're sure it's a no to the flannel?"

"It's a hell to the no!" Kurt said, his face brightening up. "I have to tell Mercedes I just used her catch phrase."

Finn looked confused. "Who's Mercedes?"

"She's in my class Finn! Remember I told you about the girl who was hitting on me non-stop?"

"Ha. Yeah that's right. How'd she take it when you told her you play for the other team?"

"Let's just say it wasn't pleasant." Kurt shook his head. "But we're good friends now."

Finn nodded. "Good! She from Cali as well?"

"Nah, she's from New York. She's heading back there once we're done with classes. I finally have a reason to visit New York!"

"Nice! So when are you coming home anyway?" Finn said, looking through his closet to find his shirt to wear tonight.

"Next week! All I have left is my final thesis but I don't need to be here to complete it. I'm tired of this cold weather."

"That's awesome man. We've missed you around here. Mom and Burt are always hounding me to come home on Sundays for dinner. It'll be good to have you back living in their house." Finn laughed.

"Haha...I don't mind. But I'm gonna need to find me a job ASAP. London has not been cheap."

"You'll find one quick, little bro. Anyway - let me go get ready, the last thing I want to do is be late!"

"Call me tomorrow! I want to hear all about your non-date date! I can't believe I didn't even ask who the girl was! I was so worried about your fashion faux pas!"

Finn laughed. "Later bro." He quickly hung up and jumped into the shower. He got dressed, putting just a little gel in his hair to style it just right. He sprayed his cologne that he normally wore for special occasions. He had to admit, he looked damn good. Now all he had left to do was turn this non-date into a real one.

* * *

Finn arrived at the restaurant five minutes early, hoping to get there before she does. LA traffic was not on his side, but he still managed to get there before she did. He asked the hostess to seat him and he ordered a bottle of champagne for the table. He sat there waiting, palms sweating a little. He couldn't believe how nervous he was!

"Get a grip dude..." he mumbled to himself.

Rachel arrived to the restaurant wearing a midi length black dress that seemed to hug all of the curves of her tiny body. She wore a thin leather jacket and heels to match her dress. Finn stood up from the table the moment he saw her arrive. She caught his eye from across the room as she walked over, and smiled shyly at the look he was giving her.

"Are you sure this is a non-date?" He blurted out as she got to the table. "I mean, hey Rachel..."

She laughed. "Hi Finn...you look nice."

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Rach." He pulled her seat out for her to allow her to sit and then pushed it in once she sat down.

He sat down across from her and noticed her eyes looking at the bottle of champagne sitting in its holder at the side of the table.

"What's this?"

"I thought we could celebrate your new job."

"Finn! I'm supposed to be treating you to dinner, not the other way around."

Finn shrugged, grabbing the bottle of champagne and poured some in both of their classes. "You can treat me to dinner another time. This is on me." He handed her the glass.

"I think you're just saying that to go out with me again." She laughed, taking the glass from his hand.

"You really are a smart woman. Are you sure you don't want to join my team?" He grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Let's cheers. Thank you Finn..."

"Thanks to Sam for dragging me out to that bar in Malibu. Thanks to Sugar for circulating the job. Thanks to you for being so awesome that Schuester had no choice but to hire you."

"How about..cheers to being at the right place at the right time?" She smiled back at him.

Finn nodded, touching his glass to hers before taking a sip.

They went through dinner talking about Will, Finn explaining how he knew Will and giving her advice on how to handle his eccentric ways.

"He can't be THAT bad." Rachel laughed.

"Oh, you'll see." Finn chuckled.

Rachel took a sip of her wine, admiring him for a second as he continued telling her about another encounter he had with Will. He was definitely more mature than the last few guys she's dated. Not that there's been that much...she's never had the time to date. Now here she was with Finn, a successful 25 year old who still made time to hang out, and on a weekday nonetheless! Let's not forget the fact that he looks absolutely fuckable sitting there across from her. She blushed slightly as the thought crossed her mind. Finn seemed to notice the change in her expression, as he stopped telling his story.

"You ok?"

Rachel nodded, taking a sip of her water. "Yeah - sorry, what were you saying?"

Before Finn could start up his story again, the waitress walked over to the table. "We're closing up for the night...would you like anything else before we bring over the check?"

Rachel looked up at her confused. "Closing already?"

"It's 11:30..." The waitress responded.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other, both surprised at how quickly the time flew by. The restaurant was also empty at this point, excluding Rachel and Finn.

"Wow. That just flew by. We can grab the check...thanks." Finn responded.

The waitress nodded and walked off to get the check.

"I can't believe it's already 11:30!" Rachel said. The night really did fly by - the conversation and drinks were flowing pretty easy.

"I know...I've got to be in the office pretty early tomorrow...but uh, if you're up for it, do you want to grab one more drink somewhere else?" Finn asked her, not really wanting the night to end just yet.

"I don't know, Finn..." She responded hesitantly.

"One drink. You can even choose the place." He smiled at her and she could have sworn her insides were melting.

"Fine...one drink." She gave him a small smile as the waitress came back. Finn paid the bill and the two headed outside.

* * *

They both drove their cars separately to The Standard hotel. The hotel had a cool rooftop bar that had comfortable couch seating and amazing views of the city.

Finn arrived before Rachel and waited for her at the lobby before they both took the elevator up to the rooftop.

The music was thumping pretty loudly the moment they stepped off the elevator. The two found a little couch that they settled into. Finn went off to the bar to buy some drinks, and Rachel sat there looking around at the people around her. There were mostly couples, and one group of guys who seemed to be inching their way over to a group of girls. For a Wednesday, there sure was a lot of people out and about.

Her eyes set on the guys as she watched them make their move. They looked to be right around their early 20's. One of the guys from the group approached the girls, and within seconds, he had the girls laughing. This queued in his boys to get a little closer so their friend could introduce them to the girls. It was quite funny - watching the way they interacted. She didn't even hear when Finn sat down next to her on the couch.

"They're a little young for you, don't you think?" He joked, holding her drink out for her to take.

"Ha ha ha. Aren't you just the funniest person in the world?" She rolled her eyes playfully, taking the drink from his hand. "I was just watching how those guys started hitting on those girls. I wonder what goes through their heads, and how they plan it all out. Like who chooses which guy is going to be the one to make contact? Meanwhile, the girls are just there, knowing that at some point, a group of guys will approach them. It's all just so fascinating." Rachel responded, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's quite easy really...it's kind've like a game sometimes. You send the guy who has no problem making an ass out of himself if he fails." Finn shrugged. "Sam, Puck and I usually just take turns." he laughed.

"Hmm so you do this kind've often do you?"

"Not often...but I guess the whole point of going out is to meet people, right? " Finn shrugged. "Remember how we met? Sam kind've did the work with Quinn but...I'm pretty sure the Hudson charm had you hooked." He grinned, his dimples shining brightly.

Rachel turned towards him and laughed. Their knees were lightly pressed against each other and it felt oddly comfortable.

"Whatever you say, Hudson."

"Can't say I wasn't hooked at all either by your witty banter...it was definitely refreshing."

"Really?" Rachel looked at him curiously.

"Yeah.." he chuckled. "I had a great time chatting with you. I was pretty happy actually, seeing you again in my office. Now if only you'd give me the time of day..." He half joked.

"You'd have a much better time with someone closer to your age...I almost guarantee it."

"How will I know if you don't give me a chance? Age really is nothing but a number...so you're 6 years older than me...you can teach me things. I've never been with an older woman." He said cutely.

"Ha...I really doubt I can teach you anything." She muttered, looking down a little.

"I'm sure that you can, Rach. All those years of experience.." he joked, suggestively moving his eyebrows.

"I haven't actually been with someone since...well...three years ago." she said quietly.

Finn scrunched his forehead in confusion. "You mean like a relationship?"

"No...I mean like, physically."

Finn choked on his drink, eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Oh my God, it's so embarrassing isn't it?!" she said, face starting to turn red.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Finn asked. "First of all, you're like super hot and..three years?! what?!"

"I told you, I spent all of my time working!" Rachel cried out. "I can't even believe I just told you that. Please do not tell a soul I just told you that!"

"I'm totally not judging you, and I won't tell anyone, honest." Finn looked lost in thought for a second. "Do you miss it?"

"Finn! We are not talking about this." She finished her drink.

"You can't just say that and not expect me to not have questions, Rach. Plus, I helped you meet Will. You owe me. Answer my questions and we're even." He smiled at her.

"Seriously? And this is what you want to hear?"

"Uh, yeah. You're like a science experiment. I need to know how something like this can even happen." He laughed.

"It's just that I don't really sleep around...I was with my first boyfriend in college, but we broke up shortly after. I was then dating someone a few years ago..."

"Three years ago." Finn said.

"Yes." Rachel shook her head. "Three years ago. But I was always working and it didn't really work out between us. We weren't together that long." It kind of saddened her to think how much time she wasted at work, considering the way everything turned out. No wonder her father's and Quinn were always hounding her to get out more.

"So you're like...pretty inexperienced." The thought alone was turning Finn on.

"If you put it that way...kind of...yes." Rachel sighed, taking the last sip of her drink. She had to admit she was feeling just a little bit tipsy. She looked up at Finn. "Do you think I'm still super hot now?"

"I don't think you could possibly be any hotter." He gave her a small smile, licking his lips lightly. "I think it's pretty cute that you're so inexperienced..."

"Oh, get out of here." Rachel laughed. Why was he just so sweet? and hot? She couldn't stop thinking about the way he licked his lips, or about the way his lips felt on hers not that long ago. She wanted to feel it again, and soon.

"What?" He looked at her innocently. "We've got to find you someone to break this three year spell of yours."

"Where do you suppose I'll find someone?" she looked at him, leaning in to him a little closer, hand resting on his knee.

Finn looked around them, pretending as if he was looking for someone. "Hmm...no one around here looks like they might be up for that challenge. Except...well...there is one possibility." He looked over at her with a thoughtful smile.

"Yes?" She was practically at the edge of her seat, wanting nothing more but to reach over and grab his face for a hot, passionate, steamy, tongue-swapping kiss.

"I don't know...on second thought, you might think he's just a little too young for you." He said apprehensively, mocking her previous words, but also moving in closer to her so there were faces were just inches apart.

"I guess there's just one way to find out..."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He grinned.

Her lips were on his within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi All! Thank you again for all the lovely reviews. They really make my day :) This chapter is both lovey dovey and smutty. Just my two favorite things to write! Please review and let me know if you like it, too!

Happy Belated Birthday, Cory.

* * *

Rachel pulled away shyly from the kiss, a slight blush ever so present on her face. Their faces were still just inches away from each other, bodies turned in towards each other. Finn's hand somehow made it to around Rachel's waist, now resting on the small of her back.

"Want to get out of here?" He huskily whispered.

Rachel nodded her head, reaching to her face to put some of her hair behind her ear.

Finn leaned in for one more kiss, before standing up and extending his hand to hers. Rachel graciously took his hand and the two headed to the elevators, fingers interlocked with each other.

At the parking lot, Finn walked her to her car. There weren't many cars around, considering most people weren't drinking and driving.

"So..." She leaned against her car door, almost as nervous as a teenager after her first date, looking at him. _Ugh, get a grip Rachel!_

Finn took this as a sign to lean into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tippy toes to bring him down just a little closer to her. His tongue seemed to explore every space in her mouth and she felt in heaven. She was so turned on and they were barely even getting started.

His hand moved down from her waist to softly grab her ass. He moved his lips off of hers and reattached them to her neck, automatically eliciting a soft moan from Rachel.

"Finn.." Realization hit Rachel that they were in a very public parking lot. Her eyes opened quickly. "Anyone can walk by right now.."

"So?" He mumbled, moving his lips up her neck and back to her lips. He pressed himself against her and she knew he was just as turned on as she was.

"Maybe...let's...just...sit in my car." She responded between kisses. She definitely did not want to stop.

"Um, ok." Finn chuckled, pulling away from her lips. She gave him a tight lip smile as she fumbled for her car keys in her bag and unlocked the door. He opened the door to the back seat and gestured her into the car.

Once they were both in the car, he looked over at her. "Feel better now?"

She nodded her head, and leaned into him, pulling his face in for a kiss. They kissed for a few moments before he grabbed a hold of her waist gently and pulled her onto his lap. Unfortunately for him, she hit her head on the roof of the car.

"Sorry...I forgot your car is for the size of a tiny person." He winced, hearing the sound of her head hitting the roof. He knew his clumsiness had to come out at some point...now was just _perfect_ timing.

"It's okay.." she laughed. "Let me uh..just rearrange myself." Rachel moved off his lap, and hiked her dress up a little. Finn looked on curiously as she then got on his lap, straddling his legs this time.

"That's better." she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _Um yeah, this was a much better position._

He smirked at her, his hands instantly going to her waist and pulled her back in for a kiss. His hands roamed over the curves of her body as their kisses grew more and more intense.

"Do you want to go to your place?" he mumbled.

"What's wrong with right here?" She asked, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth.

He groaned at the thought, instantly much harder than just a few moments ago. "Here is definitely okay with me."

"Finn!" Rachel pulled back from him. "That was a test! And you failed!"

He looked at her surprised and dumbfounded. "A test?! How did I fail? I can barely think straight with what you're doing to me right now!" It was obvious to the both of them just how excited Finn was.

Rachel smirked at him, pressing herself against his crotch. Finn's hands tightened around her hips.

"Do you really think I would have sex with you in such a public place?"

"I just see you and me, Rach." His voice was soft and he stared at her in such a way that Rachel could feel her heart nearly skip a beat.

She smiled and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Finn wrapped his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss. "I could really kiss you all night." He groaned into her mouth.

"My place?" She ran her hands down his chest, stopping right above his huge hard on.

"Your place."

* * *

Finn followed Rachel into her apartment. "Roommate or just you here?"

"Just me." Rachel smiled at him, taking her jacket off.

Finn looked around the apartment. It was awesome. It definitely had a warm, feminine feeling that his apartment lacked. It also smelled amazing - like those really nice girly smells he sometimes gets a whiff of in the perfume section of any mall.

"I like your place. You've got a great view!" He looked around at the huge windows that seemed to let in just the right amount of the light, and the french doors that led to a nice balcony, which had awesome views of the city.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you! The view is definitely my favorite part as well. Can I get you something to drink? Would you like some wine?" She stood on her tippy toes to reach some wine glasses in the cabinet.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Ms. Berry?" He teased, walking over to her, resting his hands on her hips, placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

She smiled, turning around in his embrace. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I am certainly not trying to get you drunk, Mr. Hudson." She kissed him back, setting the two wine glasses down on the table. "I just thought you'd like one more glass, that's all."

"Well in that case...I'd love one Rach." He glanced over at the clock. It was already 2 am...he had to be at the office in less than 7 hours. He could totally be out of here by 4 am and get at least 3 hours of sleep. He'd be fine.

4 am turned into 6 am before he knew it. They sat down on the couch to drink their wine and ended up talking for hours about everything and anything. What started out as more of a superficial conversation about how long they've lived in LA quickly turned into stories about their childhood, their families, and random memories in their lives that just fit the conversation. They both stole some kisses here and there, but it never progressed.

"Finn! Oh my God, the sun is already up. How long have we been talking?" She got up from the couch and moved her curtain out of the way so they could see outside.

"Shit!" He looked at his phone and got up from the couch. "I've gotta go. It's gonna take me like 30 minutes to get home, then I've gotta shower and go to work. I've got this super important meeting to prep for."

She frowned looking over at him. "I'm so sorry you didn't get any sleep. And we didn't even..." she paused. "I'll make it up to you." Rachel walked over to him, giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back. "I had a really great time Rachel...on our non date." He grinned playfully.

She laughed. "Shut up, Finn."

He kissed her one more time. "Get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

She smiled up at him. "Good luck on your super important meeting."

He grinned at her and walked out to his car. Before he got in, he turned back to see her watching him from her apartment door. "This was totally a date, right?"

Rachel laughed. "Goodbye, Finn." She stepped in and closed the door to her apartment. She smiled to herself, reliving moments of their date, their conversation, and his sweet, intoxicating lips.

* * *

"Hudson! Wake the fuck up!"

Finn didn't even realize he dozed off in the middle of a meeting with his creative team. He jumped up slightly from his seat to see Puck and Mike staring at him.

"Whoa sorry guys...I haven't had any coffee yet."

Puck looked at him not believing a word he said. "You went out last night? You look like shit."

Finn thought about telling them the truth, but liked the idea of keeping Rachel all too himself. No one needed to know what they were up to.

"No man...I just had trouble sleeping" he shrugged. "I'm gonna grab some coffee and we'll resume in 5." He got up from the table and walked off to the kitchen area of the office to make some coffee.

Puck and Mike watched him walk off into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Finn, he left his phone on the table. His phone vibrated and the screen lit up, catching Puck's attention. He glanced at the phone next to him, the smirk forming on his face as he picked it up to read the message.

"He's such a fuckin' liar." He snickered.

"What do you mean?" Mike looked over at the phone Puck was now holding up.

 _I hope you're staying awake! Had so much fun last night...and this morning. :)_

Mike smirked. "Well look at that. I knew he was gonna hook up with her sooner or later. Go Finn!"

Finn walked back in the room with his coffee to see Puck and Mike grinning at him.

"What?" he looked confused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So you had trouble sleeping? Or was someone not letting you sleep? You sly dog you." Puck said, handing Finn his phone.

He looked down at the message taking in its words before looking up at Mike and Puck sheepishly. "Fine so I went out last night."

"With Rachel." Mike said, smiling knowingly.

"Yes...and before you guys even say anything, no, we didn't do anything."

Puck looked confused. "I don't understand. You went out with this hot woman, stayed up all night, she texted that she had so much fun last and this morning, and you're telling me you didn't do anything?"

"I mean...we made out and stuff. But that's it." Finn shrugged.

Puck and Mike looked at each other. "So what the hell did you do?" Puck asked.

"We...talked." Finn said. "It was pretty cool, actually."

"That's fuckin' lame as hell!" Puck exclaimed as Mike shook his head. "You must really like her if you stayed up all night just talking."

Finn smiled a little. "Dude, she's definitely different from most of the girls I've met in quite a while. She's...all woman. And she's so fucking tiny. As much as I wanted to hook up with her...it was just our first date and I didn't want to scare her off by moving too fast." Finn knew they could have easily hooked up last night, they both wanted it. But...he had a different idea for her 'first time'. They were definitely drinking last night and he didn't want her to have any regrets. She didn't seem like the type of woman to hook up with just anyone, and even though she agreed to take that step with Finn, he wanted it to be when they were both sober. He was definitely going to rock her world and wanted to make sure she remembered every damn moment. He smirked at the thought, forgetting that Mike and Puck were still there, talking to him, or rather...about him to each other now.

"Such a pansy, Hudson. Now if that was me...totally different story." Puck said. Mike laughed as Finn rolled his eyes.

"Can we move on now? We've got to pitch our designs in less than two hours and I have no idea what we're even pitching yet. Let's see what you guys came up with." Finn said, ready to get on business.

Puck and Mike went through their slides and design ideas as Finn put together the order of the presentation and developed the story he planned to tell later at the meeting. The day seemed to pass by super quickly - their meeting went well and Finn found himself adding one more client to their roster. It was a huge win for the team, so he took everyone out for dinner and drinks after work. With all the craziness of preparing for their meeting, getting the new clients signed and taking the team out, he knocked out the moment he got home from exhaustion. He didn't even realize that he never sent Rachel a text back.

* * *

He texted her the moment he woke up, apologizing for not responding sooner. He was totally surprised that she didn't make a big deal out of it - most girls would usually be super pissed if they didn't hear back right away. This only just solidified what Finn already knew. She was not like most girls. They made plans to go to the beach on Saturday and Finn could not be more excited. Besides the fact that he's been working out more under Sam's influence so he felt more comfortable than usual taking off his shirt, he was excited to spend more time with Rachel alone.

He picked her up from her apartment before noon on Saturday, and they were off to the beach. They walked along the beach before finding a perfect spot to settle in to for the day.

Finn froze as the thought back to what he put in his backpack and realized he didn't bring anything for them to sit on besides his towel. Shit!

Rachel looked over at him, sensing some fear in his movement. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...I totally forgot to bring a blanket or anything for us. But you can sit on my towel, I'll just uh, sit on the sand. It's not a big deal." He said.

"It's okay, I brought a blanket." She removed her beach bag from her shoulder, taking out a rolled up beach blanket and laid it down in front of them. "I also brought us some reading material!" She took out some magazines from her bag. "and I got us some snacks, and oh! sunscreen. The most important part of any beach trip." She smiled at him.

"Well you just thought of everything didn't you?" He smiled in awe at her.

She laughed. "It's important to be prepared, Finn. Now will you do me a favor and rub some sunscreen on my back?"

She lifted her shirt up to reveal her pink and white bikini top. She took her shorts off next to reveal the matching bottoms to the top. Finn watched her undress and immediately felt himself getting hot, and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the sun. The bottoms were _tiny_ and really did not cover enough of her ass. Not that he was complaining.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He took the sunscreen from her and poured some in his hands. He took his time rubbing it into her shoulders and back, admiring just how toned her body was.

"Thanks Finn. Want me to do you?" She asked when he was done.

"Huh?" he said, before realizing she meant the sunscreen. "Yeah, thanks." He needed to get it together. Quickly.

He pulled off his shirt and she applied some on his back for him.

"Oh, you have a tattoo?" she asked, noticing the tribal band around his arm for the first time.

"Ha, yeah. Puck and I got tattoos when we graduated from high school. We thought we were so cool." He laughed.

She ran her hand over his tattoo. "Do you have any more?"

"Nah, just the one. What about you?"

"I have a few. But they're very small...and not apparent to the eye." she responded.

"Hmm..." he scanned over her body, seeing a slight trace of ink visible from her bikini bottom. "I think I see one." he smirked.

"Maybe you'll see them all later." She looked up at him, giving him a sly smile. With that, she continued to rub the sunscreen over the rest of her body, and Finn had to do his best not to stare at her. She totally knew what she was doing to him.

They spent the majority of the day sunbathing, playing with a frisbee Finn brought, and taking a quick dip in the water. They were now laying on the blanket talking, waiting to watch the sunset before they left the beach. Finn was laying on his side facing Rachel who was laying on her stomach but propped herself up on her elbows. His hand rested on the small of her back, but it sometimes made its way down to her ass. Based on the smile on Rachel's face, she had no complaints on the placement of his hand.

"So I was thinking I could make us dinner tonight, if you had no other plans." she said to him.

"Dinner sounds awesome. I'm pretty hungry...we need to bring more snacks next time." he said. Of course he made no other plans. The guys wanted to hang out tonight but he quickly told them he would be busy. He didn't know where the day would go with Rachel, but wanted to make sure he left every opportunity to spend more time with her open. Of course he didn't tell the guys that...

"You ate all the snacks Finn!" she laughed, leaning in closer to him.

"Hey the snacks were delicious. I couldn't help it." He closed the gap between their faces and kissed her lips. "I want more of your delicious snacks."

She giggled at him, kissing back. She really couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with someone else. A male someone else. She had her girlfriends, and while that's always been enough, she couldn't help but feel how natural it felt hanging out with Finn. She didn't need to try to be someone or something else, he seemed quite happy to enjoy her company as well.

* * *

They made a quick stop to the supermarket before heading to her apartment. She found out how much Finn loved pizza and decided she'd try to make it for them.

"Rach, I think I'm gonna head home really quick to shower and change and then I'll come back." He said, once he walked in, setting the bags down on her kitchen counter.

She frowned a little looking over at him. "Sure - but there's so much traffic now. It'll take you forever! You can shower here, if you'd like."

He contemplated the options. She was definitely right about traffic and he did have an extra set of clothes with him. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course! I need to shower as well but I can at least get started on the pizza and you can shower first." she said.

"Alright...Thanks."

Rachel walked into her pantry room and handed him a clean towel. "I don't have any men's body wash or anything, but there is soap and I have body wash as well. You'll just smell like vanilla instead of...musk." she smiled at him.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I'm not embarrassed to say I've used my mom's body wash before." He headed into the bathroom to shower.

Rachel busied herself making two pies - one vegetarian for herself, and a pepperoni pizza for Finn. She popped them into the oven just as Finn got out of the shower. He had the towel wrapped around his waist as he walked over to his bag to grab his clothes. Even though she spent all day with him while he was just in his board shorts, there was something about knowing just under that towel he was completely naked that turned Rachel on. He looked over, sensing her eyes on him and grinned at her. "You have the most amazing shower head. I need one of those in my bathroom." She had one of those rain shower heads that adjusted to different settings and pressures, and it was totally awesome. "I seriously love everything about your apartment."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna go shower. The pizza is in the oven but it'll be in there for awhile. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and watch t.v. or something? There's also beer in the fridge if you want any."

He nodded as she walked off into the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel came out of the bathroom nearly 20 minutes later, first checking on the pizza (and walking by Finn in the process, just in her towel) and then walked into her bedroom.

"Hey Rach?" she heard Finn's voice calling out to her from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" she walked over, opening the door.

"Hi." he said softly. The look in his eyes said it all, and Rachel knew this was it.

Not giving him a chance to say anything else, she pulled him into her room by his shirt and closed the door. Turning towards him, he swooped her up in his arms, their lips connected in the most passionate kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her towel beginning to loosen from the movement. He held on to her tightly, exploring her mouth forcefully with his tongue, as she ran her hands through his hair, gripping on to him tightly. The towel loosened and fell off of her body, and she was completely naked, wrapped around Finn.

He walked over to the bed and laid her down gently, looking down at her. "You are so fucking beautiful." He said with such lust, the look in his eyes very much reciprocated in Rachel's. He quickly took off his shirt and laid down on top of her, careful not to put his weight on her. He kissed her lips, then down to her jaw and neck. He sucked on a spot that was now tender to the touch and Rachel's breathing became more erratic. He moved down to her breasts, kissing his way to down to her right nipple, sucking it into his mouth as his hand plays with her left nipple. He moved to her left nipple, paying it the same attention he did to her right. Her breasts were small but they were perfect. He felt like he could do this all day.

"Oh, Finn..." she let out a small moan. He continued to kiss down her body, his hands staying on her breasts, squeezing them softly as his fingers rolled over her nipples.

He found the small tattoo that he noticed earlier right under her hip bone. He ran his tongue over the little music note, pressing a soft kiss to it. He continued his way down between her legs and took a moment to admire its beauty. He ran his tongue along the outside of her lips before moving to her right inner thigh, sucking gently on her skin there. He kissed around her area, feeling her heat building up in anticipation. He let his tongue run over her lips, teasing her, as her moans get louder and louder. He buried his face deep into her folds, exploring and tasting her with his tongue. Rachel lifted her hips to meet his tongue, moaning as she felt the pressure building up. His tongue was amazing. She was in fucking heaven and had no plans to leave anytime soon. She soon found herself on the verge of an orgasm and he picked up his intensity even further and she was soon just pudding in his hands. He kissed his way back up her body, his lips finding hers. She could feel the huge erection in his pants poking her side, and her hand immediately went down to grab it. She unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped them, pushing her hand into his boxers. He was huge. She knew it would be big, feeling him against her before, but now that her tiny hand was wrapped around him, she wondered how the hell he was going to fit inside of her. The thought alone just caused her to get more wet. _Oh, it'll fit_ her body basically told her.

Before pulling his shorts down, Finn reached into his pocket grabbing a condom. He pushed his shorts down, loving the feeling of Rachel's hand running up and down his shaft. He needed to be inside of her right now. He broke the kiss with her and opened up the condom packet. Rachel watched in anticipation as he put the condom on.

She pushed him down gently on the bed and climbed on top of him. She let her body sink down until his dick was fully inside of her.

"Oh my God." She moaned, feeling so full.

She was so tight, Finn couldn't even believe it. He placed his hands on her waist, but wanted her to adjust to his size before he made any further movements.

She looked down at him, resting her hands on his chest. " _Finn"_ she moaned, biting her lip.

He slowly began moving his hips, thrusting gently into her. With a few thrusts, he was moving in and out of her easily, her body now adjusted. She threw her head back in pleasure as he continued to move their bodies together. He pulled her down to kiss her, and flipped their bodies so she was now laying on the bed, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

He moved in and out of her, pulling his dick almost all the way out before thrusting deep into her. He did this a few times, hearing her moans getting louder. Finn kissed her deeply and soon his movements were faster and more powerful, Rachel screaming out his name as she came. That was all he needed to hear and he pushed himself deep into her, releasing himself right into the condom.

Both out of breath and completely drenched in sweat, he pulled out of her gently before laying on his back. He looked over at her and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"That was amazing." she leaned over, kissing his lips, pushing some of his hair off of his forehead.

He gave her his famous half smile, his energy completely spent. "Worth waiting 3 years?"

"Oh yes." she giggled, kissing him again.

They were lost in their kisses, before a sudden loud beeping noise broke them out of their spell. It was her smoke alarm.

Rachel lifted her head quickly and jumped out of bed. "Oh my God, the pizza!"

They both ran out to the kitchen, totally naked.

"Wait, Rach, I'll do it." Finn turned off the oven, and opened the door, letting all the smoke out. Rachel ran into the bedroom grabbing them some towels to wrap around their naked parts.

Finn used some oven mitts to grab the pizzas out of the oven. Luckily, there was no fire, just some smoke and some burned pizzas. Finn looked at the pizzas and then at Rachel.

"So...Chinese?" He asked.

Rachel laughed, thankful that her apartment was not on fire and the fact that Finn was standing in her kitchen, naked, wearing nothing but oven mitts.

"I'm actually not even hungry anymore..." she smiled at him. He smirked, walking over to her.

"Oh, I'm hungry alright. And I know just what I want."

And with that, Finn grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder and headed into her bedroom, Rachel squealing and laughing the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey All! Thanks again for the amazing reviews, they really make my day! I got this chapter done a bit faster than expected. Hope you all like it :) Let me know what you think! I re-read this only once so if there are any errors...I'm only to blame! - Amy

* * *

Rachel felt like she was on cloud nine. She started her new job earlier in the week and so far she was loving it. She had a huge office with beautiful views of downtown LA and the team she managed all seemed like decent, and most of all, competent people. Will was everything Finn told her he would be, and she found him to be quite refreshing from the usual, boring Type A bosses she's had in the past. What made her the most excited? She had her own team and her own assistant! He sat outside of her office and was literally there to help with her anything she needed. He was also pretty easy on the eyes which she did not mind at all. She could definitely get used to this!

Not only was her job great, but her sex life recently sprouted life after a much too long dry spell. Who knew that this was what she's been missing this whole time? Finn was...mind blowing. She found herself seeing more of him in the last few weeks, and she was hooked. He slept over her place at least two to three nights a week and it felt like they were having sex all of the time. She couldn't keep her hands off him and it seemed like the feeling was very mutual. He made her feel younger, sexy, beautiful, and...happy. Most of all, it felt like he was her little secret. She had yet to tell her friends or her parents that she was seeing anyone, and it was kind of nice no one seemed to know. There was no judgement about his age or pressure from her parents for her to get married or give them grandkids!

Rachel's assistant walked into her office while she was still in the middle of her thoughts.

"Good Morning Rachel!" He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Brody." she smiled. "Good Morning! How are you? Oooh is that for me?" She noticed the Starbucks cup in his hand, still with the little green stick in the sip hole.

"I'm well." He smiled back and handed her the coffee. "And yes it is! It's a uh...peace offering. Hopefully I remember how you like it."

She graciously took the coffee from him and looked at him curiously. "A peace offering for what?"

He responded nervously, running his hands through his brown hair. "So Will wanted me to give you this. He gave it to me yesterday but I totally forgot to give it to you..." He handed her a huge manila folder, full of some of the past marketing work their team had. "He wants you to look through everything and have some thoughts about new ideas...and he scheduled you to meet with him at 10 am today." Her eyes widened as she saw that it was just a few minutes past 9. He started to retreat out of her office. "So I will leave you to that..." Well, her assistant wasn't the _most_ competent person she'd ever met, but he'd do for now. She sighed and quickly got to work.

Luckily for Rachel, it didn't take her that long to come up with a few thoughts of improvements. She went into Will's office at 10 and was introduced to their Head of Design, Blaine Anderson. Will wanted the two to meet since he wanted the two of them to co-lead the rebranding initiative. This meant they'd be working very closely with the rebranding team. Finn's team. She wasn't sure how involved he'd be in these projects, but the idea of knowing she'd be seeing him more often made her very excited.

* * *

Kurt was now back in L.A. from London and hanging around Finn's office like the annoying little brother he was. He had nothing else to do while he was job searching, and instead of staying home at their parents, he thought Finn's office would be the next best place.

He was in the middle of giving Mike and Puck what he considered constructive criticisms to their new designs. Finn walked by seeing Kurt with them and raised his eyebrow. He stopped what he was doing and walked into the room.

"Kurt - how many times do I have to tell you if you're going to be here don't disturb these guys." He said.

"I'll have you know, brother, Puck and Mike are loving my ideas AND asked for my opinion. Isn't that right?" He said, matter-of-factly.

Puck looked up. "I hate to admit it, but Hummel is right."

"You know, Finn, he might be just what we're looking for." Mike said thoughtfully. "You should hire him."

Kurt had a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at Finn. "Why Mike! What an excellent idea. I am looking for a job, one where I can see my creations come to life and tell people what to do...wow...this almost seems perfect!"

"Hire him? Kurt? My brother?" Finn scoffed. "I thought the whole idea was that we needed a girl!" Finn said.

Puck smirked looking at Kurt, who raised his hand up to shush him.

"Don't even say it, Puckerman."

They all started laughing as Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't necessarily disagree that he'd be able to add a softer side to the team. They were all neanderthals. Every last one of them.

After the laughter died down, Finn acknowledged the idea. "Alright Kurt. You want to work here? Your first test is coming up at lunch."

"Wait what? Today?"

Finn nodded. "Yup. We've got a lunch meeting with one of our biggest clients. They just hired the new head of PR who's leading a project we'll be working on. Since you're so good at coming up with ideas, let's see what happens at lunch."

"Are you serious?" The color drained from Kurt's face. "But..."

"But what? And like I said, they're one of our biggest clients. Let's do our best to impress them." Finn said, as he then walked out of the room.

Puck and Mike smirked, giving each other knowing looks as Kurt stood there confused.

"Why do we need to impress a client we already have?"

Puck chuckled. "Oh, you'll see."

Mike bursted out in laughter as Kurt stood there, still completely confused.

* * *

Rachel, Blaine, and Will headed to lunch to meet the team working on the rebranding of the company. They arrived just as the other team arrived. Rachel caught her breath a little as she saw the back of Finn standing nearly 10 feet in front of her.

"Finn!" Will called out, causing the 6'3' man to turn around.

Will brought him in for a hug. "Long time no see buddy!" Will turned to his team.

"Finn - you know Blaine. And Rachel! She started last week as our new Head of P.R."

Blaine smiled and put his hand out for Finn. "Haven't seen you in awhile man." He turned to Puck and Mike, greeting them similarly. They've worked together on previous projects, and have hung out once or twice outside of work. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave a polite smile. "Hi, I'm Blaine" he put his hand out for him.

The color in Kurt's face seemed to drain as he flustered up the energy for a smile. "I'm...Kurt." Realizing Blaine still had his hand out, he quickly put his hand in Blaine for a firm handshake.

While that awkward interaction took place, Finn turned towards Rachel and put his hand out for. "Rachel, it's a pleasure." He smiled, his dimples shining.

Rachel gave him a smile, putting her small hand in his much larger one. She was instantly brought back to this morning where his hands were literally all over her body bringing her to ecstasy...twice. "Finn." She nodded, greeting him, before quickly turning towards Noah, Mike and Kurt, greeting them. Luckily for her, Noah and Mike seemed to know how to conduct themselves in front of other people and didn't give her their knowing smiles or chuckles she would have expected them to give her.

"Hire someone new?" Will asked Finn as they walked towards their table to be seated.

"Not exactly. He's...my brother. I'm thinking about bringing him on the team. This is kind of like his interview." Finn shrugged.

"Well well. I'm happy to be part of this. Should I go hard on him?" Will asked as Finn laughed...and nodded.

* * *

Lunch went by quickly and it seemingly left everyone in a good place with next steps. Puck, Mike and Kurt would work on the project and check in with Finn every week with updates.

Rachel was the epitome of a professional. It was clear she was here for business and only acknowledged Finn when he spoke or if she had a question that he could answer. It was also pretty evident Finn was going above and beyond trying to impress her. Even Will was taken aback with some of the promises Finn said his team could deliver. It's not that they wouldn't be able to do it, but it was a much tighter time frame than his team would have liked. Luckily - this was all still just conversation and nothing was set in stone yet, since Rachel and Blaine wanted to have an actual meeting with Puck and Mike to go over the requirements.

Kurt noticed the way his brother seemed to sit up taller. He was also extremely polite and exuded all of the characteristics of a man in charge. Sure, this was a business meeting but Kurt's been around Finn talking business but this seemed different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he didn't even have the time to think about Finn's behavior right now! Sitting right next to him was the most attractive man he'd ever seen in his life. _Blaine_. What a dreamy name. What a cute bow tie. What a cute everything!

There were a few times their hands brushed by accident as they both reached for water at the same time. Kurt found himself engaging in the conversation and putting out his ideas that seemed to leave an impressed look on Blaine, Will, Rachel, and especially Finn's face. Hey - if getting this job meant he got to work with that drink of water, he was going to charm the pants off of Finn. Not literally, because ew, that's his brother. Kurt shook his head at the thought and continued working on his A-game.

After lunch, the guys got into Sam's car who drove them over to the restaurant. Finn sat in the passenger seat because of his long legs while Mike, Puck and Kurt squeezed into the back.

As soon as they got into the car, Finn couldn't hear the end of it from the guys.

"Dude, next time, why don't you just say we can have our magic fairy godmother complete the work for them?" Puck said, obviously still upset at the timeline he's working with.

"It's not _that_ bad." Mike chimed in. "But we've got other projects we're working on, too. We have to prioritize..."

"Well consider this your priority." Finn said. "This is a _huge_ project...Will and I were going over the numbers and from everything they're expecting us to do, it's going to run close to 6 figures. That's fucking huge!"

"Are you joking?" Puck said. "Do we get commission on that?"

"If we get it done before their deadline, it's an extra $20k that I'm willing to let you guys split amongst yourself." Finn said, obviously trying to incentivize his team.

"Umm consider that done!" Mike said, him and Puck exchanging high fives from the backseat.

"Uh what about me?! Did I pass your test or what?" Kurt said.

"I'm still thinking about it..." Finn said, as he heard a huff from Kurt.

"Your girl was looking good today Hudson." Sam grinned, glancing at him from the driver seat.

Finn tried to hide the blush in his face and looked out the window. "Don't know what you're talkin' about man."

"Yeah right! 'Of course Rachel, we're happy to do that for you'. Dude you sucked up to her so bad." Puck said.

Kurt looked confused but then realized who they were talking about. "Oh my God, do you have a crush on your client?!" God, they really were brothers.

"Crush? I'd say if you're spending at least 3 nights a week in her apartment, he's way past a crush." Sam said.

"Why do I tell you guys anything.." Finn mumbled, clearly embarrassed. He really hoped they never tell Rachel how much they knew about their sex life. But...she had the longest dry spell known to man...and he broke it! He had to tell somebody!

"Oh my God, are you sleeping with your client?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Keep up Kurt." Mike laughed. "Your brother is in l-o-v-e." Finn continued looking out the window, ignoring the banter from his friends.

"Wait - is she your girlfriend?!" Kurt said, still confused.

"She's...I don't know man, we haven't put labels on anything. She's not my girlfriend, but she sort of is, it's weird." Finn said, confusing himself a little. He isn't seeing anyone else, and he knows she isn't either...but they really haven't had a talk about anything. Not that he was complaining, he was quite happy with their situation.

"You should invite her to my party next weekend." Kurt blurted out. "And Blaine too. Since you guys seemed so friendly..." He tried to add that piece in nonchalantly. He was having his graduation party next Saturday, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity for him to get a chance to hang out with Blaine...especially if his brother doesn't hire him.

No one seemed to catch on to his Blaine addition.

"Dude, you should totally tell Rachel to come and bring her hot friend again." Puck said.

"You mean the one Sam slept with?!" Mike interjected.

"Uhh shit." Sam said, pulling into the parking lot for work. "I forgot about that...what was her name again?"

"Quinn." Finn shook his head. "I don't know...yeah maybe I'll invite her."

"And tell her to bring her other hot single friends!" Mike said, getting out of the car.

Finn shook his head. He had a feeling Rachel and her hot, single friends would not be attending this party.

* * *

Finn ended up in Will's office later that day to finish out the contract for their new project together. He stopped by Rachel's office before he headed out. He saw a young, muscular guy sitting at the desk outside her office. Thinking nothing of him, he walked past him to Rachel's office.

"Umm can I help you?" The guy stood up, looking back at Finn.

"Uhh sup dude? Who are you? I'm just going to see Rachel."

"I'm Brody. Rachel's assistant...and she's busy. She said not to disturb her unless it was super important." The guy responded.

Finn couldn't help but feel the guy was sizing him up. "I think she'd be okay if I just went in." Finn said, and continued to walk into her office with Brody following quickly behind her.

"Hey Rach." Finn said, making his presence known. She looked up from laptop, surprised to see Finn. "Finn, hi." she smiled at him.

"Sorry Rachel, I tried to stop him but he didn't listen."

"That's ok Brody." Rachel got up from her seat. "Finn's fine. He's working with us on a big project."

Finn gave him a smug look as Brody descended back to his desk. Finn watched him walk off before turning to Rachel. "Got yourself a body guard?" He pointed in Brody's direction. He walked over to her huge window to check out her view.

Rachel laughed, walking over to him. "He's my assistant. I told you about him, Finn."

"I remember you said 'oh my god Finn I have an assistant'. You never said anything about a beefy bouncer."

She laughed again, resting her hand on her hip. "Can I help you with something here?"

He glanced down at her next to him and leaned down for a kiss, unable to resist. She kissed him back quickly and pulled away. "Finn." She dragged out his name. "I'm at work!"

He smiled at her obvious shyness. "I was heading back to my office after a meeting with Will, but thought I'd stop by here first and see your new set up."

"Well that was very sweet of you. But you know how I feel about mixing work with pleasure. This doesn't seem like you're here to talk about our project." she said to him, walking back to her seat.

He rolled his eyes and gave a playful exasperated sigh. "I'll let you get back to business, Ms. Berry. I'll save the pleasure for later." He winked at her, grinning when he saw just a hint of a blush hit her cheeks.

"Will I see you tonight then?" she asked.

"I was actually gonna watch the basketball game with the guys..." He started, but stopped seeing the pout on her face. "But...did you want to do something?"

"We can watch the game together! I'll even make you dinner." Her eyes lit up as she smiled at him.

"Sounds good...but no pizza okay?" He laughed at the look on her face.

"Bye Babe." He walked over to her desk, unable to resist one more kiss (which she, was also unable to resist), and walked out of the office.

"Later Cody." he said to Brody on his way out.

"It's Brody!" He called out after him, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Later that night, Finn found himself extremely distracted from the basketball game. Rachel was straddling his lap kissing on his neck just as the game was in it's 4th quarter with just minutes to go.

"Someone's really in the mood tonight." He smirked glancing down at her, his hands sliding up her bare legs to grab her panty clad ass. She _was_ fully dressed when he arrived, but she attacked him the moment he walked through the door.

"Well you were just so cute at lunch today." she pressed kisses along his jawline. "It's quite a turn on seeing you so...in control." she kissed him.

"Ha. I was just doing my job...keeping the client happy." He kissed her back, squeezing her ass. Their mouths explored each other for a few moments before he pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted, peeling her shirt off, so she was just in her bra.

"I'm just thinking...Kurt really wants me to hire him. He's never had a job before...but he's my brother. Don't you think it can like...ruin our relationship?"

"Hmm...well honestly, he had some great ideas today. So what if he's never had a job? He has to start somewhere...so why not with you? You also work with all of your best friends. If it hasn't strained those relationships...why should this be any different?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." he hesitated.

"Why don't you bring him on for this project? If he does well, you keep him on. If not, he'll at least have gained some valuable experience. I think he'll be great." Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah but _if_ he screws up, I could lose one of my biggest clients." He sighed, looking over her body. He ran his hands up and down her sides affectionately.

"Well lucky for you, Finn Hudson, your client will _not_ let anyone screw up. I've got a very clear idea of what the next few weeks will entail. I'll be the first to let you know of anything if there's anything I'm unhappy about." Rachel reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

Finn laughed, his attention (and hands) now turned to her perky bare chest. "Yeah...I have no doubt about that."

"Now, no more work talk." She pressed a kiss to his lips while she unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. He deepened the kiss, cupping her breasts in his hands. They were small compared to his large hands but they felt fan-fucking-tastic.

She pushed her panties to the side and lowered herself down slowly onto his length. He watched as the look of pure pleasure consumed her face. The way she bit her lip and let out little gasps and the way her tiny fingers gripped his shoulders as she rode him drove him over the edge.

Her appetite was insatiable and he was loving every moment of it. Who was this girl and where has she been all his life?

* * *

Finn started learning very quickly that Rachel liked things to be done her way. She was quite the controllist. There were little things that started to build up that kind of rubbed him the wrong way and left him confused. For example, he always slept over at her place. She never wanted to hang out with his friends or other people, so if they hung out, it was just the two of them alone. Finn considered himself a pretty social person, and he knew that wasn't Rachel's style. So when he asked her to come to his brother's graduation party, and she _politely_ declined, or so she said, it put him in a bad mood. Couldn't she at least try to be social, or do something fun, for him? So here they were, laying in _her_ bed, with an obvious tension between the two.

"You know, we spend a lot of time at your place. What's wrong with my place?" He asked. He had his hands crossed underneath his head on the pillow, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Nothing's wrong with your place Finn." Rachel sighed. "I thought you liked my place."

"Yeah, I guess. But you've never stayed over my apartment...not once. I've been here more times than I can count. Your neighbors say hi to me."

"So what do you want Finn? You want me to spend a night there? Fine." Rachel shrugged, not really wanting to fight with him. He was being quite petty and childish.

He didn't verbally acknowledge her response. He stayed quiet until he changed the subject.

"So what are you doing this weekend? Since you're apparently not coming to my brother's party."

Rachel bit her tongue before she responded to keep her cool. "I have plans on Friday."

"Oh? With who?"

"My girlfriends. I haven't seen them in awhile, so we're going out for dinner and drinks on Friday."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe the guys and I can meet you guys for drinks." He suggested, turning his head toward her.

"Hmm...maybe another time? I haven't seen them in a while and I could really use the girl time..." she responded.

"Well yeah, that's why I suggested we meet you guys for drinks. I've never even met your friends, besides like, Quinn and I barely spoke to her."

"I'd rather not, Finn." she said to him.

"What are you, like embarrassed of me or something?" he said, sitting up on the bed.

"What are you talking about Finn?" The look on her face showed her confusion, as she also sat up on the bed.

"I mean you never want to sleep over at my place. You don't want me to meet your friends. You don't want to come to my brother's party. I mean...what are we really even doing here, Rachel?" His tone was full of annoyance and confusion, covering the hurt that was really there.

"Finn I never said that I didn't want you to meet my friends!"

"Yeah, but it kinda feels like that, Rach." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Finn...I just..." Rachel was at a loss for words. Yeah, it had been some time since she had sex with anyone else, but it had been even longer since was last in a relationship and... _shit._ Her heart stopped as she thought about it. This was clearly more than just sex, this was a relationship and they both knew it. Well...he knew it.

"Is this still about my age?" he asked, his eyes looking intently into hers.

She didn't respond. Is it? She didn't even know herself.

"I thought we were over that, Rachel? I mean, what do I need to do to show you that it really doesn't matter?" He continued speaking, as he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she finally snapped out of her thoughts, seeing him get dressed.

"I'm going home, Rachel. I need to get out of here."

"You're being so immature Finn!" she exclaimed, her voice getting just a little louder.

He stopped and turned to her. "I'm immature, Rachel? You're the one that needs to grow up."

Her mouth opened in shock. "I need to grow up?! You can't just force me to want to be in a relationship with you, and share all these pieces of my life with you!"

Finn was taken aback at her response, the look of hurt very clear on his face.

"I didn't realize that I was forcing you. You know Rachel, I may be younger than you...but you act more like a child than I do. I'm not less mature, or less of an adult than anyone your age. I'm sorry that you can't see how much I like you and want to be part of these other areas of your life."

"Finn that's..that's not what I meant. It came out wrong." she shook her head.

He shook his head. "No, Rachel. I think you said exactly what you mean. I'm gonna go. I'll call you later or something." He glanced at her once more and walked out of her bedroom and out of her apartment.

Rachel sighed, feeling her eyes water and lip start to quiver. This was definitely a turn in events.

* * *

Friday night could not come faster for Rachel. Finn did not call her later, as he said he would. She didn't text him or call him either. It was definitely killing her not speaking to him, but...she didn't know what she could possibly say to him. She had no idea if she was ready to be serious with anyone. As much as she wanted a relationship, or to settle down, she felt so...inexperienced with love. He made her feel things that she's never had to face before, and now that he was clearly looking for more, she had no idea what to do.

She met with Quinn and a few of her other friends - Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Santana for dinner at a cute little Italian restaurant in West Hollywood.

Rachel found that her group of friends were usually divided into two piles - her married friends and her single friends. Her married friends consisted of Mercedes, Brittany and Santana. Mercedes was the oldest of the group. She's been married for about 7 years and she was now 5 months pregnant with her second child. Her first child, Elise, was 3 years old and Rachel adored her. Santana and Brittany recently got married to each other last year with a beautiful civil ceremony, but the two have been off and on since high school, finally committing to each other upon graduating college.

Her single friends included herself, Quinn, and Tina. Quinn seemed to find love in all the wrong places (and one night stands), while Tina found herself on awkward dates set up via online dating. She was currently telling the group about her latest date that left her wanting to give up dating altogether.

"We spent all day walking around and talking and it was great! He then asked if I was hungry and you know, I was! So I agreed to get a bite to eat and you'd think he'd take me to a restaurant, or just somewhere with food, right? He took me home to his PARENTS house for dinner! Then he left me alone for what seemed like twenty minutes while his mom proceeded to ask me if I was still fertile and what type of illnesses ran in my family. Oh my God, I couldn't get out of there faster!"

Rachel laughed so hard, picturing Tina in such a situation.

"See I don't know how to do this dating thing! Thank goodness I don't have to worry about that. " Mercedes said, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"You're one of the lucky ones. Marrying your college sweetheart." Quinn said to her.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about. You're all hot ass girls who can get laid whenever they want." Santana shrugged.

"I want a relationship." Tina whined. "I'm tired of dealing with these complicated situations I find myself in. "

"The right one will come along! In the meantime - you should live it up. When Santana and I were single, no one was safe...male or female." Brittany giggled as Santana gave her a playful nudge.

"You're awfully quiet Rachel." Mercedes noticed.

"The whole dating thing is just weird." She shook her head.

"That's because you haven't been laid in like years, Rachel!" Quinn sighed.

"Well...I've been seeing someone. Or well, I was..." she said, not really sure where they stood.

"What?! Who?" Quinn said in shock. "I guess this explains why you've been so MIA."

"And what do you mean was? He couldn't handle little ol Berry?" Santana smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

"It kind've just happened...I met him a while ago at a bar with Quinn...I bumped into him again at a job interview, at a place where he was the freaking Co-founder! He actually helped me get this job I'm in now...things kind've happened and we've been sleeping together for the past few weeks now..."

"So what? Is the sex not good?" Tina asked.

"Oh my god, you're sleeping with Sam's friend!?"

"Yes..." she sighed. "and the sex is AMAZING. Just...ugh so good." Rachel said.

"I mean it's been awhile since you've been intimate with anyone...so I don't get it. What's the problem?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel mumbled something that no one could hear.

"You're gonna need to speak up louder munchkin." Santana said.

"He's 25." She sighed. They looked shocked but no one said anything.

"Well personally, I don't think anything is wrong with him being 25. No wonder he's good in bed...he's got all that stamina ready to go. " Santana laughed.

"Wait so what happened? Why are you guys no longer together?" Tina asked.

"Did he get bored?" Brittany asked. Mercedes swatted her arm from the other side of the table.

"He acts like he wants a relationship but I just know he doesn't. He's way too young. He told me that I'M childish and that he's more mature than I am. He thinks I'm embarrassed to be with him!"

"Is it only the age that's holding you back?" Mercedes asked.

"I just don't really know how to do this. He wanted to come out for drinks tonight to meet you guys, he wants me to go to his brother's graduation party, he wants me to sleep over there..." Rachel sighed and the girls could tell just how anxious she was.

"You should've definitely let him come out to meet us. I'd tell you real quick what his intentions with you were." Santana said.

"I think the point here guys, is she's scared to take the next step and he clearly wants to." Mercedes said.

"Aww, Rach! I don't know this guy, but I do know you. If he makes you happy, don't run away from it. Sounds like this guy is ready and willing to make you his." Tina grinned.

 _Ugh._ Rachel sighed. What if she already scared him away and it was too late? Guys tend to move on quite quickly.

"Let's talk about something else. _Anything else._ " Rachel said. "Brit - how's the dance studio going?" she changed the subject, and luckily the conversation did not come back to her and Finn.

* * *

After dinner, the married gals of the group headed home, leaving Quinn, Tina, and Rachel heading to a bar to continue their sorrow drinking.

"I mean, who does he even think he is telling me that I'M a child?" Rachel said.

"Screw him. Screw men!" Quinn exclaimed. "Can we get some more shots here? Bartender!" she yelled out, walking over to the bar.

Tina hiccupped. "Rachel you're lucky! Every guy I meet my age has baby mama drama, or is just...already married." Tina groaned, reliving one of her not so greatest moments.

Quinn came back with three more shots of tequila.

"Here's to..being single!" The girls cheered and took the shots.

They partied all night and once the bars closed at 2 am, the three girls were _very_ drunk.

"Let's keep drinking!" Tina yelled out.

"Oh my gosh, let's go to the beach!" Quinn said. "I know this great, private spot not that far away!"

The girls hopped in an Uber and drove down to the beach, totally disregarding the sign that the beach was closed and trespassers will be punished.

They found a spot close to the water and drank some more of the beers they brought with them.

They found themselves in the water, prancing and splashing around in their underwear. They were having so much fun singing and dancing along to 'Cake by the Ocean' that they didn't see the flashing lights or the sirens that seemed to be getting louder and louder until it was right in front of them.

"Freeze!"

The three girls turned the bright lights, seeing two police cars and four police officers approaching them.

* * *

They sat on the bench in the tiny, barred room. Who would have known they trespassed on private property? While no one was pressing charges, the cops thought it was unsafe to just let the girls go, considering how late it was and how much they had to drink.

"Who's going to pick us up?! We can't call our parents..it's 4 am!" Tina cried out.

"We're also ADULTS and should not be held here against our will!" Quinn yelled out to the officers. "I'm not staying here for one more minute! We can't just stay here!" Quinn was on the verge of tears.

They weren't the only people in the holding cell. Across from them was a man who looked like he just got in a huge bar fight...and looked ready to attack anyone who spoke to him. On the other side of the cell was a prostitute who kept looking at the three girls, who honestly, stood out like a fish out out of water. Thankfully the officers made them get dressed before they detained the girls, otherwise, they'd look just like Candy...or so she said her name was.

The girls tried to call Santana, Brittany and Mercedes but no one answered. Who else could they possibly call?

"I could call my assistant!" Rachel exclaimed. "Brody! He can come get us."

"Do you really want your assistant picking you up from _jail_?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry - do you have a better idea Miss 'Oh my God let's go to the beach'?!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn had a point. Brody wasn't the sharpest crayon in the pack and the last thing she needed was this getting out to her other co-workers, and worse, her boss.

"That prostitute keeps looking at me. I think she's going to kill me." Tina whispered.

Rachel sighed. "I...think I know who I can call."

"Call him!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

"Berry, Cohen-Chang, Fabray...you're free to go." A guard called out as he opened the door.

The girls quickly exited, not before seeing Candy blow them a kiss.

She walked to the exit with the girls following behind her. Finn AND Sam were waiting outside of the station. The smirk on Finn's face said it all.


	6. Chapter 6

This took much longer to update than I anticipated! Life has been so busy! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one! Some parts are a little angsty (not too much though) but it was fun writing it overall! Let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

Could this be any more embarrassing? Rachel stopped in front of Finn, and the smirk he once wore on his face turned into an amused smile. Quinn and Tina hung behind a few feet.

"Did you need to bring more people to see my humiliation?" Rachel said glancing at Sam.

"We were out and I was his ride...he had to come with me...you know, to bail you out of jail? You're welcome, by the way." the smirk returned to his face as Sam chuckled.

"Ugh can we just go please?" Rachel said, walking past both of them and out of the station.

Finn glanced over to the other two girls a few feet away, and gestured for them to follow Rachel out. As they walked past him, Finn threw them both a polite smile. Sam, on the other hand, stood there quite awkwardly. He knew he had to say something to Quinn before he looked like an asshole.

"Quinn, hey. So nice to see you again." he said.

Quinn barely gave him a glance, but stuck her middle finger up at him as she passed him. "Fuck off."

Finn and Sam looked at each other. Well this was certainly going to be a fun ride home.

They started walking out as Finn started laughing. "You totally deserved that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He mumbled.

* * *

Sam jumped in the front seat once Finn unlocked the car. Finn, however, opened the backseat door for the girls to get in before he jumped into the car.

Once they were all situated, Finn turned to face the backseat. "I'm Finn and this is Sam, by the way." He said to Tina.

"I'm Tina." she smiled at him. "Thanks for saving us."

"Yeah of course...anytime. So uh, who should I drop off first?" Finn asked.

"I'm not that far from here..you can probably drop me off first." Tina said. She gave Finn her address.

Finn glanced in his rear view mirror and could see both Quinn and Rachel looking out the window. Clearly they weren't going to engage in any type of conversation anytime soon.

"So Tina, what were you ladies up to tonight?" Finn asked.

"Uhh.." Tina laughed. "Just a little dinner and drinks with friends."

"Must have been some kind of dinner." Sam laughed, and he could have sworn he heard Quinn say something under her breath, but really...that was not a battle he was ready to get into.

"Sounds like you girls were having fun." Finn said.

"Yeah...until we got super wasted trying to drown our men troubles. " Rachel sent a quick elbow jab and a pointed look towards Tina. She's never been one for small talk...and was usually the first one to start blabbering.

"Men trouble you say?" Sam interjected, turning his head towards the girls. "Now you've got my attention."

"Yeah Tina - did he sleep with you and just never call you back?" Quinn said pointedly.

Tina laughed a little as Sam awkwardly turned his head back towards the front.

Finn laughed. "Nice move, dude."

"I'm just going to stay quiet." Sam mumbled.

"Why don't you tell us what's been going? Maybe we can help...you know, give you a man's perspective of things." Finn suggested.

"Well..." Tina retold her latest dating adventure of the guy bringing her home for dinner with his family on the first date.

"Everyone knows you save the parents for at least the second date." Finn laughed.

"It's been seriously horrible! Like good guys don't even exist anymore!" Tina exclaimed, feeling oddly comfortable chatting with Finn.

"They do...you've just gotta look in the right places. Sometimes they sneak up on you when you least expect it." Finn said to her. "And when it's there...you've gotta put yourself out there."

"I feel like I've dated every single guy in the LA area" she groaned.

"You know, you should come to this party tomorrow. " Sam said. "Lots of single guys."

"Are they hot?"

"Well, I'll be there." Sam grinned.

Tina giggled at his flirtatious nature. She turned to Rachel. "We should go!"

"I don't know Tina..."

"What's wrong Rach? I promise there's a hot single guy there for you too." Finn grinned. Rachel shot him a look from the backseat.

"You know...we've heard a lot about you, Finn." Tina said.

He broke his connection with Rachel to look at Tina through the rear view mirror. She was smiling at him, and he could only imagine the smile that was also on his face.

"Oh yeah? Only good things I hope." He could only imagine the things she said to them.

"Well we definitely heard about all the fun Rachel's been having. Keeping you all to herself." Tina giggled.

"Tina!" Rachel shot her another pointed look.

"What? You were going on and on about how sweet he was. He picked you up from jail, I think it's okay he knows." Tina said.

"Rachel has a hard time showing her emotions. It's surprising we had to wait this long to find out about you, but it just means she likes you all that much more." Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Rachel was so red in the face. What the hell was wrong with her friends?! Even Quinn was participating in this ridiculous conversation!

"Yeah, well I really like her too." He said, glancing over at Rachel, who just would not make eye contact with him.

Silence took over the car for a few minutes before they reached Tina's house.

"Here you go, Tina." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn! I hope I get to see you again soon." Tina said, this time giving Rachel a look that said 'you'd be crazy not to want to see this guy again'.

"Hey, well like Sam said...my brother's having a party tomorrow. You're more than welcome to come. You too Quinn." Finn said.

"Hmm...well you didn't answer my first question. Will there be hot guys? Hot and single guys, I mean." Tina said.

"Uh, single guys...yes." Finn laughed. "Hot just depends on your taste. But, I think a friend of mine would really like you." Finn innocently suggested.

"We'll so be there. Rach - text me the details!" Tina said, not needing any more convincing. "Thanks again Finn. Nice meeting you Sam!" she got out of the car and headed into her apartment. Finn waited until she was safely inside before he drove off.

* * *

Next on the list to drop home was Rachel. Finn really wanted to drop her off last, but she insisted that she lived closer to Tina's than Quinn did, and it made sense to drop her off next. She only lived a few minutes away, and they were in the parking lot before he even knew it.

Once the car came to a complete stop, Rachel said goodbye to Quinn, and paused a moment before saying a quick 'thanks' to Finn and Sam before she got out out of the car.

Finn watched her from his rear view mirror before he took his seatbelt off. "I'll be right back.." He told Sam.

Rachel must have expected him to follow her, because he caught up with her in no time. He walked silently next to her towards her apartment, as he tried to figure out the words to say to her.

She turned to him when they were nearly in front of her apartment, and out of view of Sam and Quinn.

"Why haven't I heard from you?" she blurts out.

He stops walking, and turns towards her, slight caught off guard by her bluntness.

"I haven't heard from you all week, and now you just show up..." She shook her head as she continued speaking.

"I was giving you space, Rach. You needed me tonight so I came..." He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"I didn't ask for space Finn. You're the one who left..." Rachel felt the emotion building up inside of her and felt like she was on the verge of tears. She could NOT let him see that. The alcohol and all of the events that happened tonight seemed to be catching up to her.

"Okay, well, yeah...I needed some space." He admitted. "I like you a lot, Rachel. For some reason...it seems like you don't feel the same. I can't...be with someone who isn't ready to be with me." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He rehearsed this so many times this week. He had so much to say to her and now? He couldn't find any of those words. So, he went with what felt right.

"I'm here Rach. I'm telling you I want to be with you...but I can't keep chasing you if you won't let me catch you." He said. She looked down and he could have sworn he saw a tear escape from her eye.

"Look, it's late and you're probably tired..I should go." He said.

She still didn't say anything. She lifted her head to stare at him, her large brown eyes full of water and some confusion.

"Good night Rach." He bent down to kiss her forehead.

As he turned to walk away, she grabbed onto his arm. "Wait..." She managed to get out.

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Please stay." She barely whispered.

He looked at her and he honestly had no idea how he was going to say no to her.

So he doesn't.

* * *

He walked back to the car to hear Sam and Quinn bickering in the car. He walked up to Sam's window which was rolled down.

"Uh...do you mind dropping Quinn home?" he asked.

"What? Why?" Sam said. "Where are you going?"

"Finn I cannot stay in this car with him for one more minute!" Quinn yelled out from the backseat.

"I'm going to stay over..." Finn said. Sam smirked. "You're fucking whipped, bro."

"That's my friend you're talking about!" Quinn said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We didn't even say anything about her. Can you just quiet it down back there..."

"Dude just take my car okay? Pick me up tomorrow before the BBQ." Finn said.

Sam smirked the moment he saw Finn didn't get back in the car, but rather approached the passenger side of the car.

Sam shrugged. "I hope you know what you're doing, dude." He got out the car and walked to the driver seat.

"Make sure Quinn gets home safe okay?" Finn said before walking back to Rachel's apartment.

"So are you going to hop in the front seat, or am I just going to be your chauffeur?" Sam asked once he turned on the car.

"I'm fine back here." She responded.

Sam sighed. He knew he should have just stayed home tonight.

* * *

Finn walked back towards her apartment. What the hell was he doing? His whole plan was to ignore her and she'd come crawling back to him. But then...she didn't. Not until she needed to be bailed out of jail. He answered the phone on the first ring and came crawling to her the moment she needed help. He was putty in her fucking hands and she had no idea what she was doing to him.

He reached her apartment and walked in as she left the door unlocked for him. The lights were all off except for a dim light peeking out of the bathroom. The shower was running so he could only imagine she was scrubbing off all the scum that she accumulated in her little jail cell. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

Rachel soon came out of the bathroom in just a towel and headed into her bedroom.

"Finn?" He heard her call out for him softly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm out here." He called out.

She was silent for a moment.

"Come in here." Her voice called out again softly to him.

His feet were moving before he even realized it, and soon, he was entering her room and closing the door behind him.

She was already tucked into bed and motioned for him to join her.

"Are you sure...I mean I can sleep on the couch or something." He said.

"I thought you said you were going to stay with me." She responded.

"I thought you wanted to talk or something..." He shifted nervously in front of her.

"We can talk tomorrow. I'm really tired. Are you coming in here or what?" He could barely see her with the lights off, but knew she was staring right at him, waiting for him to respond.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and undressed himself until he was down to just his t-shirt and boxers and slid underneath the covers next to her.

"You can move closer you know...I don't bite." She said.

He looked over at her. "I know that..." Why the hell was he so nervous all of a sudden? Dude, chill out.

She moved closer to him before he had a chance to move. She lifted the covers and swiftly moved her body on top of his straddling his waist.

 _Holy shit._ She was naked.

His eyes raked up her body, slowly moving past her supple breasts, up to her face where she was biting her lip.

Fuck. She was definitely trying to seduce him. And honestly, it's been a long week without her.

"What are you doing, Rach..." He cleared his throat, trying his best to keep his hands to himself.

She leaned down, letting her nipple brush against his chest as she pressed a kiss to his collar bone.

"I'm just thanking you, Finn..." He let out a small groan as she continued her attack of small kisses along his shoulders and neck. Her hips were moving in a circular motion, gyrating against his now hardening dick.

His body couldn't give one fuck if he was mad at her. He wanted her and she knew it. She had all the power right now.

She leaned forward to get closer to his face so she was now on all fours on top of him. She kissed along his jaw line, running her tongue from his neck to his jaw sucking on his skin lightly. She hadn't even kissed him yet and he thought he was going to explode.

He couldn't control himself anymore and soon found his hands all over her body. He ran his hands up the sides of her legs until he was grabbing her ass with both hands. After a firm squeeze, he moved his right hand in between her legs and rubbed in between, feeling her wetness. He plunged two fingers into her eliciting a surprised moan out of her mouth.

"Oh, Finn." _Fuck._ She sounded like a fucking angel even when she was engaged in a less than angel-like manner. He wanted to hear her say his name like that over and over again, so he plunged his fingers in and out of her fast and as deep as possible. He curled his fingers into her spot and she let out the ultimate cry of passion.

Finn grabbed a hold of her and flipped them over so she was laying on the bed, with her legs spread in front of him. His fingers quickly found her warmth while he pulled off his t-shirt with his other hand.

The look in her eyes were filled with pure pleasure and he's pretty sure his eyes reciprocated the same emotion.

She tugged on his boxers with her feet and he helped push it down which caused his huge hard on to emerge.

He removed his hand from her pussy and pushed into her with one quick, deep thrust.

"Finn" she moaned. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to her. It's been so long since she kissed those lips and she wanted nothing more than to feel them on hers.

He paused his thrusts to kiss her deeply, resting his weight on his arms. He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes, before pressing his lips to hers again. He continued thrusting deep into her until they were both at their edge, their lips never leaving each other.

* * *

Finn woke up to his phone ringing in his jeans pocket somewhere on the floor. _Ugh, what time is it?_ The bed was empty next to him, so Rachel must have already been up.

He stumbled out of bed and found his jeans on the floor containing his phone.

"What's up bro?" He answered.

"Finn! Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago to help set up." Kurt exclaimed into the phone.

Finn pulled his phone from his ear to see it was already after 12 pm. Considering they didn't get back to Rachel's until nearly 5 and didn't go to sleep until almost 6...he was surprised he didn't sleep longer.

"Shit, man. I'm sorry. Umm I'm gonna head over soon."

Rachel must have heard him wake up, because she walked into her room wearing his t-shirt and holding a cup of coffee. He glanced over at her and saw her eyebrow raise and a small giggle escape her lips. He looked down and realized he was naked...very very naked.

"You better! Tonight has to be perfect and I need you and your friends to help me set up. Oh, and Mom said to bring ice on your way here." Kurt said on the other line.

Finn found his boxers and tried putting them on with his one hand while holding the phone with his other.

"Alright I'll be there soon, text me if you need anything else. Everything is going to be awesome!" Finn said and hung up with his brother.

"Good morning, Finn. Or should I say good afternoon?" Rachel said, taking a sip of the coffee.

Finn chuckled as he texted Sam to find out where he was. He pulled his jeans on and walked over to Rachel, taking the mug from her hand and taking a sip. He immediately made a face.

"Ugh God I forgot you put like no sugar in your coffee."

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Are you leaving already?"

He could see a faint tinge of sadness cross her face. "I've got to help my brother set up for his party later today. Sam's gonna pick me up soon." He glanced at his phone to see Sam texted that he'd be there in a few.

Rachel nodded and bit her lip, her mind clearly thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked her.

"About last night..." Rachel wasn't exactly sure where to start. Thanks for picking me up? Thanks for staying the night and making me feel like a freaking goddess as usual?

Finn nodded, waiting for her to continue. Clearly he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Just...Thanks. For everything. I know we didn't get a chance to talk but..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, well...Anything for you, Rachel." He shrugged and smiled at her. If she just knew how true this words were. Damn you Rachel Berry.

She smiled at him, closing the gap in between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"I've gotta get going." He said as he pulled away from the kiss, but placed his hands on her hips. She pouted a little at his abruptness, but couldn't necessarily blame him. They still weren't on great terms. She let it pass for now.

"About the party...Tina texted me...she apparently really wants to go since you are basically playing matchmaker for her..."

"Yeah? So you guys are coming?" He couldn't help but let a smile out.

Rachel nodded. "What time should we get there? And should I bring anything?"

"He's expecting people around 4. Just bring your friends and come by whenever you want. It's just a bbq but we'll probably be there pretty late. I'll be there all day."

"Text me the address. Are you sure Kurt won't mind?"

"Nah. He told me to invite you in the first place."

She looked a little surprise, considering Kurt barely knew her. She wondered how much Finn told him about her. Finn's phone vibrated and he reluctantly moved his hand off of her to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Sam's here. I need my shirt girl." Finn said to her.

Rachel lifted her arms up and looked at him. He laughed a little and reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing her naked body.

"Ugh..." He groaned, eyeing her body over. "Sam has bad timing."

Rachel giggled. "I'll see you later." She kissed him once more.

"Try not to get arrested or anything before then, okay?" he smiled amusingly at her as he started to walk out of her apartment.

"Haha, you're just so funny Finn!" she called after him, finally able to laugh at the adventure she found herself in last night.

* * *

Later that evening, the party was full in effect. Kurt had a few friends from high school and college come by, and the rest were Finn's friends. Kurt seemed to be having a great time - talking to everyone about his adventures abroad, and putting on an English accent every chance he had. Kurt was also really big into acting surprised whenever someone gave him a graduation gift, even though all he spoke about this week was the fact that people better not show up empty handed. Finn had a little surprise of his own for him.

"Dude what the fuck? Sam just told us about last night. Why didn't you call me bro!" Puck said, walking over to Finn, with Mike, Artie, and Sam.

"We were already out! We just picked them up, they weren't really arrested or anything. We dropped them home after." Finn shrugged.

"Yeah until he left me alone with fucking Quinn...guess where I picked his horny ass up today." Sam said as Finn rolled his eyes.

"No way!" Artie laughed. "You got it bad, Finn."

"Is she coming tonight?" Mike asked.

"Yeah...she is. She's actually bringing her friend along. Remind me to introduce you guys." Finn said. Mike's face lit up.

"Yeah man, sounds cool." Mike played it off nonchalantly. Honestly, he's had the hardest time meeting girls, especially because his mother was always trying to set him up on blind dates that just never went well.

"Uh what about me? Doesn't she have a friend for me?" Puck said. "I'm hurt that you gave the chick to Mike first!"

"I didn't give Tina to Mike. I just said I'm going to introduce them dude. Maybe she'll end up liking you instead." Finn shrugged.

"Nahhh, she'll like me." Mike nodded.

"What about Quinn?" Puck said.

"Dude, that girl is nuts. Stay away from her." Sam shook his head.

Finn laughed. "Did you get her home okay?"

"She cursed me out like the whole ride to her house! I turned on the music to drown her out. She's not coming tonight, is she?" Sam said.

"Uh I really have no clue." Finn said.

"Don't worry, I'll take her off your hands." Puck said. Sam laughed. "Yeah man, good luck with that."

"Maybe I'll take her off both of your hands." Artie said. The guys all turned to Artie and laughed.

"What?" Artie exclaimed. "How much do you want to bet I get her number tonight?"

"Oh dude, you are so on!" Puck said excitedly. The rest of the guys looked on amused as Puck and Artie began working out the details of their bet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt was playing the role of a good host when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and for a second, he could have sworn his eyes were playing a trick on him. Was _Blaine_ standing in front of him?

"Kurt, hey!" Blaine smiled. Over the past week, the two exchanged a few work emails and met up with Mike and Puck for their project, so he had a bit more communication with him since their lunch. However - he did NOT invite Blaine to this, as much as he wanted to. They were definitely not even friends, they were barely even acquaintances. Blaine was his client.

"Blaine! You made it." Kurt heard Finn's loud voice approaching the two men.

"Yeah! Thanks for inviting me man. I brought some beer..." Blaine held out the 6-pack to Kurt. "I heard it's your graduation party. Congratulations." he smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back, realizing he still had not said one word since Blaine arrived. "Oh! Thank you! This is my favorite beer!" Finn shot Kurt a look. Kurt _hated_ beer, but whatever.

Blaine smiled, proud that he brought the right thing.

"Well Finn did not tell me you were coming, but please, come on in! The party's just getting started." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'll just take this..." Finn grabbed the beer from Kurt. "Kurt, why don't you show him around? Give him a little tour?" Finn said.

"Uh yeah...of course. Follow me, Blaine."

"Wait, do you mind if I used the restroom first? It took like an hour to get here." Blaine said, apologetically.

"Of course, it's to the right." Kurt pointed in the direction as Blaine followed.

Kurt turned quickly to Finn once Blaine was out sight. "What did you do?"

"What? I just invited my friend Blaine to your party. You said I could invite people." Finn shrugged innocently.

Kurt eyed him skeptically. "I've never even heard you talk about him before. You know what, I don't even care. Do I look okay?"

Finn laughed. "You look fine, man. Blaine's a cool dude. You should talk to him. I think you guys have a lot in common." Finn again shrugged innocently.

"I don't know what you're up to Finn..." Kurt responded.

"Dude, just relax. Enjoy your party. Happy Graduation." Finn smiled, giving him a playful shove. "Now I've gotta go drink this beer here, because I _know_ you're not gonna drink it."

Kurt laughed and quickly checked himself in the mirror once Finn walked away. This party just got way better.

* * *

Finn looked at his phone. It was minutes past 8 pm and Rachel still hadn't shown up. Didn't he tell her it started around 4? He kind of expected her to show up at like 6. It's like, not too early but not too late either. The worst part was she didn't even text him! Was she not coming? He contemplated calling her but decided against it.

"Where's your girl, man? I have a bet to win here." Puck said to him.

"She's not my girl, man...and I don't know, she said she was coming, but maybe she changed her mind. Whatever. I don't care. I'm going to get another beer." Finn walked off to the bar set up to grab a beer.

He hated that he cared this much.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, ok so I know this is definitely way over due. It's been a pretty busy month! I also had just a little bit of writer's block, as I'm trying to navigate my way around the story. I loved reading the reviews from the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Rachel was so upset. The day could not be going worse if she tried. She spent the whole afternoon baking cookies to bring to the party, and THREE of her batches burned. Then, she waited nearly an hour waiting for Tina finish getting ready. When they finally made their way to pick up Quinn, the traffic was ridiculous AND her phone died.

She got to Kurt's house maybe close to 9 and just knew Finn would be upset with her. Hey, at least she came right? She sighed knowing if the tables were turned she'd be so pissed at him.

"I'll tell him it was my fault! He'll understand." Tina told her as they rang the doorbell.

An older man in a baseball cap opened the door. He looked at the girls and then at his watch.

"You girls are a little late huh?"

Rachel's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry that we're late...is it over?"

The man laughed. "Over? Party's just getting started. Come on in. I'm Burt, Kurt's father."

The girls smiled politely and walked in. "Everyone's out back, go on and make yourselves comfortable."

Rachel nodded. "I baked some cookies..."

"Oh! Look at that. The boys will love that. Here, I'll take that from you. What are you, friends of Kurt from school?" Burt said.

"Ah...no. Finn invited us..." Rachel responded.

Burt looked on to the girls surprised, but happy. "Is that so? Well you girls go on in and have a good time. Let me know if you need anything." Burt said.

The three girls walked through the house and out the French doors to the backyard. It was a huge beautiful home, with a huge backyard that was overly decorated with string lights and balloons. There were little tea lights floating in the swimming pool and the girls were amazed at the level of detail that was given.

Rachel immediately began scanning for Finn. She spotted him easily, because really...he wasn't that hard to miss. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him.

He spotted her the moment she walked in. He saw her looking from him and their eyes finally locked when she found him. He was in the middle of a conversation with the guys, but abruptly ended it as he also made movement towards her the moment he saw her walk towards him.

"Finn! I am so sorry that it took me so long to get here - the cookies burned, and then Tina couldn't find anything to wear and then traffic and then my phone -"

Finn watched and listened intently as she recapped all of the reasons she was late. Her words just blurred together because all he could really think about was how beautiful she looked when she rambled and that he really didn't care she was late. He watched her with a curious smile on his face before cutting her off and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Caught by surprise, Rachel froze at the feel of his lips on hers. Seconds later, she reciprocated his kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They slowly pulled away, unaware that they had an audience.

"You're not mad?" She looked up at him.

"I was...but you're here now. I'm just glad you made it." He let go of her but grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. He was such a sucker for her and he knew it. All she had to do was look at him with her chocolate brown eyes, and her pouty lips, and he was a goner.

"Me too." She smiled softly. "I made you cookies. They're in the kitchen."

"Ha! No way? Let's go check them out, then." Finn said, pulling her in the direction of the house, wanting just a little more alone time with her, still unaware of their audience.

"Who is that?" Carole whispered to Kurt, as her eyes continued to follow the couple into the house.

"Oh, Rachel? Just some girl your son is obsessed with. Oh and she's his client?" Kurt said. "She's nice, though."

A warm smile touched Carole's face as she watched the couple walk inside the house. She thought Finn seemed out of it as the party progressed, and now it appears clear why he was. He was smitten.

* * *

"What's up jailbirds?" Sam said, walking over to Tina and Quinn as Rachel _rudely_ left them to fend for themselves. "You both look nice." His eyes lingered a bit longer on Quinn.

"Aw thanks Sam!" Tina smiled. Quinn gave him a knowing smirk but politely said thank you as well.

Mike, Puck and Artie walked over to the girls. Mike knew Finn was trying to set him up with one of the girls, and he knew it wasn't Quinn, so it was time for him to make his move. Meanwhile - Puck and Artie were still making up rules for their bet over Quinn.

Mike cleared his throat, hinting to Sam to introduce them. Clearly Finn should have made introductions but he was just a bit busy at the moment.

"Oh." Sam said, realization setting in. "I'm not sure if you guys have met before. Tina...this is Mike. One of the best damn creative designers you'll ever meet." Sam said. They both shared a smile between each other, and Mike put his hand out to shake Tina's hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Tina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tina glanced at Quinn and then back at Mike with the biggest smile on her face.

"Uhh hello? What about the rest of us? What are we, chopped liver?" Puck said to Sam, snapping them out of their love connection game.

"Oh." Sam said nonchalantly. "Tina, Quinn this is Puck and Artie."

Puck glared at Sam for a second. It sounded like Sam was trying to sabotage their bet but that couldn't possibly be the case, right?

* * *

Blaine stood awkwardly near the bar with a drink in his hand. He knew Finn was trying to hook him up, but it honestly seemed like Kurt wasn't even interested.

He barely said any words to him after he gave him a tour, and has been avoiding him like the plague.

He was about to make his move to talk to Kurt again, but then Rachel walked in.

What the hell? Now Rachel was kissing Finn?

This was just super weird. Not even a week ago they were all out on a business lunch, with no signs of Finn and Rachel interacting on a personal level, and now they were making out? Super, super weird.

But...it gave him an in to talk to Kurt. He hadn't decided yet if Kurt was his type, but it definitely doesn't hurt to at least try and figure it out with a little conversation.

Once Rachel and Finn disappeared inside the house, Blaine walked over to Kurt, who was at the dessert table, grabbing himself a cupcake.

"So...Rachel and Finn?" Blaine said to Kurt, also grabbing himself a cupcake.

"Ha... yeah. Is that weird for you?" Kurt looked over at him.

Blaine laughed a little. "I'm not sure? I work with her but I guess we've never spoken about our private lives to each other. I didn't even know she'd be here..."

"Yeah...her and Finn were friends or something like that before she started working there...I'm not really sure what they are right now." Kurt shrugged.

"Finn is friends with everyone it seems." Blaine laughed again.

"Thank God for that..." Kurt mumbled.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked over at him.

"Uh, nothing." Kurt smiled. "How about I grab us some drinks?"

Before Blaine had a chance to respond, Kurt was already walking away.

Blaine watched after him and laughed a little. Okay, fine. Kurt was kind of...cute.

* * *

Inside the house, Rachel and Finn found their way to the kitchen. Rachel was leaning against the counter with Finn standing in front of her, hands on both sides of the counter. He had her enclosed and his body was so close to hers.

She couldn't deny that she missed him this past week. She wasn't even ready for him to leave this morning. And now, she wanted nothing more than to be close to him in some way. She didn't care about their PDA in front of his family and friends, she forgot they were even there. It was so unlike her normal character...but Finn had her under some spell that she couldn't get out of...even if she wanted too. The more she was around him, the less she cared about their age difference.

She broke one of the cookies she made in half and fed him a small piece. She giggled a little as some of the crumbs fell onto his lips and out of his mouth.

"This is delicious. Probably the best cookie I've ever had." He grinned. "Did you make this just for me?" The way he stared at her with his eyes were so intense. It made her insides weak.

"Well really, they are for Kurt since this is *his* party." She smiled at him.

"Too bad for him. Because I want these cookies all to myself." He leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Finn." She sighed happily against his lips, resting her hands against his chest.

"Hmm?" He kissed her again.

"You drive me crazy." She said.

"What?" He laughed a little. "That's not what I was expecting to hear."

"I missed you a lot the past few days we haven't spoken. It drives me crazy how much I missed you." She said, looking up at him.

He smiled a little listening to her. "So you DO like me." He laughed. If it was one thing about her, Finn loved that she was just so honest with how she felt, even when those feelings weren't so great.

"I like you very much." She kissed him again.

"Finn..." They both heard a soft voice from behind him.

He peeled himself away from the kiss to see his mom standing behind him.

"Hey! Mom!" He smiled. "This is Rachel...she brought cookies." Finn said.

Carole laughed. "Well hello there Rachel. So nice to meet you. And thank you for bringing my not so little boy here some cookies."

Rachel smiled and walked over to Carole to embrace her in a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for having me in your home." Rachel said to her.

"Oh you are so welcome! Call me Carole, please." She smiled at Rachel and turned her attention to Finn. "So are you two...um..." She searched for the right words.

Finn laughed a little awkwardly. "Mom, I think...is that Burt I hear calling you?"

Carole laughed and made a face at Finn. "Uh huh, okay. I'll let you off easy this time. Either way, Rachel, please make yourself at home. I've got quite a few photos of a little baby Finn if you're interested." Carole winked at her.

"Ohhh..." Rachel smiled, looking over at Finn before turning back to Carole. "I am most definitely interested."

"Mommmm." Finn groaned.

"Ha! Rachel, Follow me. I've got it in the den..." Carole linked her arm with Rachel's and led her to the next room.

Finn looked on, shaking his head. Did his mom just steal his date?! He smiled a little at how well the two of them seemed to get along. He followed behind them because there was NO way he'd just leave them alone together...who knows what his mom had as photo ammunition.

* * *

Sam watched on as Artie and Puck both made attempts to hang out with Quinn. It was like...watching a baby deer learn to walk. Or like, a baby bird learning to fly for the first time. They fell every time. It was quite amusing for him. Quinn seemed to humor their attempts, but there were a few times her gaze fell on Sam...could it be? Sam couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted him instead.

Sam moved his gaze over to see Mike and Tina hitting it off. They were engaged in conversation and Tina was laughing every minute or so. That had to be a good sign, right?

Sam laughed seeing Mike begin to show off some of his dance skills. He walked over to get a drink, unable to shake the feeling someone was watching him.

* * *

Kurt in the meantime, was freaking out. Blaine was here and he had no idea what the hell to even say or talk to him about.

He went inside searching for Finn and some of his brotherly advice. He found them in the den looking at old photo albums.

"...and this was Finn when he learned how to play the ukulele. He was always the tallest kid in his class." Carole smiled fondly at the photo.

"You play the ukulele?" Rachel looked on, impressed.

"I dabbled from time to time." He shrugged sheepishly. "And the drums too. The guys and I kinda had our own little band in high school. We were pretty good if I say so myself."

"Wow" Rachel smiled. "I had no idea. I must hear you guys in action. You know, I'm a great singer. We should play something together sometime."

"I know you are." He said.

Rachel looked on confused. "How do you know? I've never sang in front of you."

"I hear it when you hum. I can just imagine you've got an amazing voice." He said.

Rachel smiled at him. He was just the most attentive person she ever met. She didn't notice the way Carole observed the two in conversation, a sweet smile also plastered on her face.

"So am I going to get to hear your little band play? Sounds like this party is a perfect time for a reunion."

Finn groaned. "We broke up for creative differences."

"And yet...you all work together." Rachel smirked at him.

"You know I still have that ukelele! How about a little surprise performance for Kurt's party?" Carole jumped up, and was off on her way to find it.

She started to walk out and bumped into Kurt.

"Oh sorry sweetie! I have to go find something of your brother's..." She quickly hurried off.

Kurt watched after her, thankful she left so it gave him time to talk with Finn.

He walked into the room seeing Finn and Rachel just seconds away from their lips touching.

He plopped himself down on the chair in front of them.

"My life is over!"

Finn pulled back from Rachel and turned to his brother.

"Kurt, my favorite brother. Why aren't you at your party? You know, the one outside." Finn said to him.

"Because you've cursed me! You bring over this guy and what am I supposed to? Just entertain him like some trained monkey?" Kurt said to him.

Kurt looked at Rachel. "Sorry, I know you work with him."

Rachel looked confused. "What?"

"Blaine. I invited him...for him." Finn said, moving his head to Kurt's direction.

"Blaine is here?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah...is that weird?" Finn asked, scratching the top of his head.

Rachel shook her head. "No...maybe a little. You know I don't like to mix work with pleasure. But... it sounds like we can help your brother out...you know, make the conversation go just a little easier for him..."

"Yes! Please come outside and save me." Kurt pleaded.

Finn sighed. Here he thought inviting Blaine would keep his brother occupied and it turns out he just needs more babysitting.

"You owe me." Finn said, standing up. Rachel clapped her hands together, excited, but also a bit nervous. Did Blaine see her and Finn kiss? What if he tells someone back at the office? She didn't need that type of reputation at all.

Finn helped her up and interlocked their fingers together, following Kurt out of the room.

The little gesture made Rachel's heart swell. She stopped walking before they got outside. Finn turned towards her confused, but before he was able to say anything, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Hmmm...what was that for?" He asked after their kiss.

"Can't a girl just kiss her boyfriend?" She asked, smiling at him.

The smile on his face widened as she then continued to walk outside, pulling him along with her.

* * *

By the time Kurt was outside, Blaine was talking with Sam. He walked over with Finn and Rachel behind him.

Blaine smiled, noticing the group walking towards him.

"Hey Rachel, didn't think I'd see you on the weekend." He grinned at her.

"Yes well...it's a very small world now isn't it?" She smiled at him, her fingers still interlocked with Finn's. She contemplated removing them, but whatever. She'd just kill Blaine later if he ever told anyone at work without her permission.

Blaine nodded, his eyes drifting down to her and Finn's hands. "So Finn this must be why you're always blowing me off to hang out man." He joked.

"Ha. Dude I told you a million times I'm not going to sing karaoke at some bar to embarrass myself." Finn said to him.

"Ooh karaoke! You know who just loves karaoke? Kurt." Rachel said.

"I...sing." Kurt said, caught somewhat off guard. The girl wasn't wrong. He loved to sing.

"No way?" Blaine looked at him pleasantly surprised. "We should totally go sometime. You know, once our project is over." He said.

Kurt nodded a little. "But that's like 5 months from now." His eyes widened as he realized he said it out loud. Leave it to him to sound obsessed and desperate.

Finn and Sam both raised their eyebrows at Kurt's weirdness, but luckily, Rachel distracted Blaine in conversation.

"I also heard Finn and the guys had their own little band in high school. So I'm pretty sure he does sing." Rachel said to Blaine.

"Babe, I don't sing...I was the drummer."

"Ha he's totally lying. He definitely sang! The girls loved us. Of course I was the lead." Sam smirked.

"I need to hear what everyone was so crazy about! You guys need to sing." Rachel said to Sam, before turning to smile at Finn.

He shook his head at her amused, and somewhat embarrassed.

Sam looked at Finn. "Let's do it...let's get the band back together!"

"I dunno man...you think they are really ready for this?" Finn said.

Blaine laughed, interjecting himself in the conversation. "Oh I'm so ready for this."

Sam grinned. "I'm gonna get the guys together. We'll be back. Come on Hudson."

Finn groaned and laughed. "Fine...I'll be back. You're lucky I _kinda_ like you." He joked, pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek and followed Sam off.

* * *

Everyone sat around talking to each other while Mike, Puck, Artie, Sam and Finn were inside planning their comeback.

"Excuse me everyone...I now present to you...the Acafellas!" Carole said proudly, as the guys started coming out of the house, dressed in some of Finn's old football jerseys to match.

"Oh my God." Rachel muttered, and started giggling as she watched on.

The guys started off with Travie McCoy's "Billionaire" with Sam singing Bruno Mars' verses, Artie doing the rapping, and Finn on the ukulele. The girls started screaming in pure joy once they heard the guys sing, because it was pretty damn good. Everyone was quite thrilled with the performances, and they kept throwing requests out to the group, which they happily obliged to. Kurt even joined in on some of the songs which impressed Blaine quite a bit, as well.

The night seemed to go on forever, but it was cool that everyone was getting along, and Kurt was finally able to loosen up in front of Blaine.

* * *

"Tonight was a lot of fun...thank you for inviting me." Rachel told Finn as he walked her out. She was Quinn and Tina's ride, and while she was so tempted to have them hitch a ride, it probably wasn't the best first impression to leave to Carole and Burt. Sure...they were all adults but your parents will always be your parents, and there are just some things you don't do the first time meeting them. Like, sleeping over in their son's childhood bedroom.

"I'm glad you had fun." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" She asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"We'll probably just chill out here. I'm pretty tired, I barely got any sleep last night...picking you up from jail and all." He joked.

Rachel pouted at him. "You're not funny, Hudson."

He laughed and kissed her. "Drive safely. Text me when you get home."

She kissed him back, holding her lips to his just a little bit longer.

"Let's go lovebirds!" Quinn called from the front seat.

Finn groaned and kissed her one more time. "Bye babe."

He opened the car door for her to get in and closed it once she was safely buckled in.

She sent the window down as soon as she turned on the car.

Finn leaned down to look in the car. He first turned his attention to Tina and Quinn. "Ladies, it was a pleasure."

"We'll see you soon I'm sure." Tina smiled.

"Thanks for the invite, Finn." Quinn said.

Finn nodded and looked at Rachel, leaning in to press one more kiss to her lips. He said his goodbyes and waited for the girls to pull off before heading back inside.

It turned out to be a pretty good day, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow so this chapter came out pretty quickly! Rachel and Finn are finally together, and we can now move into another direction of the story! Still, we need some Finchel love and this chapter is full of it. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy it as well! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Someone should have told Rachel earlier that being in a relationship was literally the best thing either.

Her and Finn had been 'official' for about a month now - since Kurt's graduation party.

It was weird- having someone who would call and text her all the time, or want to hang out. She always had Quinn and Tina...but now, here was Finn. Sure, this was exactly what they did before they were in a relationship, but there was a different tone to their messages now. It was less casual. She was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. Even though the terms itself seemed so juvenile, Rachel could not have been more elated at the fact he was hers, and she was his.

She was actually on the way to pick him up, as they were headed to Mercedes' daughter's birthday party. This would be the first time Finn would be meeting the rest of Rachel's social group. Since the graduation party, Rachel let her guard down quite a bit, and Finn hung out with her and Quinn and Tina on multiple occasions. It also helped quite a bit that Mike and Tina were now dating, so the four of them have gone on a few double dates together. Talk about killing two birds with one stone, right?

Rachel arrived at his apartment earlier than expected and decided to head inside vs. wait in the car. She walked into the building and up the stairs to his complex. She knocked on the door and moments later, Kurt opened the door. Kurt's been alternating staying at his parent's home or Finn's home for the past month, and while Finn doesn't really care, it sure puts a stop to their personal time when Rachel spends the night.

"Hey Rachel, Finn's in the shower." He greeted her and walked back to the couch where it clearly looked like he's been there all day.

Rachel walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey! Busy day Kurt?" She joked, sitting down on the couch across from him.

"You have no idea. I've watched the first season of Game of Thrones and I can't stop. There are SIX seasons. It's so good. You know...I never thought Finn and I would ever be interested in the same show, but here we are." Kurt said, grabbing more chips from the bag on the table and throwing them into his mouth.

Rachel laughed. "He keeps trying to get me to watch it. Good thing he has you now."

Kurt scoffed. "He is not the person I'm watching this with _or_ for."

"Oh? ohh..." Realization hit Rachel quickly.

Kurt glanced at her and eyed her for a moment before responding. "Can I trust you?"

"What? Of course you can!" Rachel exclaimed, confused.

"I mean...like when are you Finn's girlfriend and when are you Blaine's co-worker?"

Rachel laughed a little. "Kurt, I swear I won't tell Blaine anything we speak about. Okay? Unless of course it's work related, and it looks like we are not at work right now." Rachel said to him.

Kurt looked at her skeptically, but then gave in. "Finn won't let me talk to him about this because he thinks it's weird to know I have a love life. So I need you to fill in for him, since you are after all, his girlfriend. "

Rachel smiled and nodded. She was really loving this girlfriend business. "Do you want me to talk and act like him as well?"

Kurt contemplated and then nodded, pursing his lips together. "Yes - let's do that."

Rachel nodded, and put her hand over her face getting into character.

"Kurt, What's up bro?" She said, in her manliest voice.

Kurt laughed at her horrible impression. "Uhh okay that'll do I guess. Okay. So I don't even know if this guy likes me. He's all like, flirting with me at my party. But then - whenever we have to work together, he's super professional and is so hard to read! He told me he was watching this show and now I need to learn everything about it just so I can get him to talk to me about non-work things! It's like the man doesn't have a pulse!"

Rachel thought for a moment, considering how Finn would respond. "Dude stop trying so hard."

Kurt scrunched his face up. "That's your advice?"

Rachel broke character for a second. "It's not _my_ advice, it's Finn's advice!"

Kurt shook his head. "That's the least helpful advice ever."

"You asked for Finn's advice, I was merely following along with your requests!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kurt and Rachel both stopped as a third voice was heard. Finn was a few feet away with his arms across his chest and his eyebrow raised. His hair was still a little damp from his shower, but he was dressed in jeans and a bright blue v-neck shirt.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

Finn kept a skeptical look on his face but let it go. He walked over to Rachel, bending down to give her a kiss. "Hey baby."

Rachel kissed him back and smiled. "You look nice."

"Well I've got to make a good impression for your friends right?" He smiled. "I'll be ready to go in a sec. I've got to get the gift from my room!"

"You got her a gift? Babe, I told you you didn't have too! My gift could be from the both of us." Rachel said.

"It wasn't a big deal, honestly. I saw something that was cool, and thought why not? Besides, what kind of guest would I be if I didn't have a gift?"

Rachel nodded as he walked off to the bedroom. She got up from the couch, smoothing out her dress.

"This conversation isn't over!" Kurt said to her.

Rachel laughed. "I don't doubt it. Have fun binging on tv."

Finn walked back out with the bag in hand and a smile on his face. "I'm ready! See ya later Kurt."

"Have fun you two." He called out from the couch.

* * *

Finn and Rachel arrived at Mercedes' home nearly thirty minutes later. Finn was a little nervous. He had no problem making conversation with new people, but these weren't just new people. They were Rachel's friends...and he definitely wanted to make a good impression.

They walked around to the back of the house where Mercedes had a bouncy castle, face painting and balloon stations, as well as a Frozen themed party. Little Elise, Mercedes' daughter was turning 4, and was dressed just like Anna, while Mercedes was dressed as Elsa...mostly due to the amount of begging her daughter did. It wasn't the most comfortable costume with Mercedes being six months pregnant.

Finn was amazed at how elaborate a party for a 4 year old could be.

"Isn't this fantastic?" Rachel gleamed, taking it all in. "Mercedes!" she waved over to the woman who began walking towards them with Elise in hand.

"Berry! You made it!" she smiled, pulling Rachel in for a hug. She eyed Finn up and down and gave Rachel a smile of approval.

"And who is this mighty fine guy standing in my yard?" she said.

Rachel smiled as Finn laughed nervously. "Mercedes, this is my boyfriend, Finn. Finn - Mercedes' is one of my bestest friends. We met in college like what, 13 years ago?"

Mercedes laughed. "Girl don't remind me how long it's been. It's a pleasure to meet you Finn." She smiled at him.

Finn smiled back, feeling at ease around Mercedes. "Pleasure to meet you as well. Rachel talks about you non-stop."

"And you know she talks _a lot_." Mercedes said as her and Finn both laughed in.

"Hey!" Rachel butted in with a pout. "I do _not_ talk a lot. I just have some things to say that tend to take up quite a bit of time."

Finn laughed and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, resting his hand on the small of her back. "Whatever you say, babe."

Rachel shook her head. "Moving on.. this little girl here is Elise and today is her birthday! " Rachel bent down so she was face to face with the four year old.

"Happy Birthday Elise. You look so beautiful!" she smiled.

Elise smiled shyly at Rachel. "I'm not Elise, I'm Anna!" she giggled.

"Ohhh well hello there Anna! Can Aunty Rachel please have a hug?"

Elise nodded and threw herself in Rachel's arms for a hug. Rachel hugged the girl tightly before letting go.

"And this is my boyfriend, Finn. Can you say hello?"

Elise looked up at Finn shyly. "He's tall." She whispered to Rachel, who was still bent down to Elise's height.

Rachel looked up at Finn. Of course he was tall when she was standing, but from this view, he was a giant, and she couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

"He is tall isn't he?" Rachel said to her. "Maybe Finn can bend down a little bit, so you can see his face?"

Elise nodded at the suggestion.

Finn laughed a little and bent down, so he was resting his weight on the front of his feet.

"Hi Elise, Happy Birthday!" he smiled.

Elise smiled shyly at him. "Hi."

"I love your face paint. Do you think that would look good on me?" he asked.

Elise giggled. "Yes!"

"What do you say about choosing out a design to put on my face?"

Her face lit up. "Let's go! Mommy can I go with him?"

Mercedes laughed a little, since she literally had to walk about 20 feet, but appreciated that her little girl knew she needed to ask for permission first. "Sure baby. Go ahead. Mommy's right behind you."

Elise nodded and put her hand out for Finn. "Come on! I think we put a flower right here." She pointed to his cheek.

"Sounds great." He smiled, taking her hand and standing up. "Excuse me ladies, I've got a little date to attend too." He winked at Rachel before walking off with Elise.

Rachel and Mercedes watched them walk over to the booth.

"Oh girl, I like him." Mercedes said, nudging Rachel lightly.

"Tell me about it." she smiled, still watching Finn. He was now sitting in the chair while Elise told the face painter what design to put on Finn's face. She watched as he laughed nervously as the little flower Elise told him about seemed to now be something that would cover his whole face. "I think I need to save him though, maybe a little paint on his arm instead of his face. He still has to meet the rest of the girls..."

"Ah yes, let's go save him." Mercedes said as they both walked over. Luckily, they were able to convince Elise that Finn needed a paint tattoo on his left arm, so he can match with the one he currently has on his right arm. She seemed to be okay with this, although there were minimal tears that sprouted in her eyes. Finn shot both Mercedes and Rachel a thankful look before getting back into his conversation with Elise.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Finn met Mercedes' husband, Adam, Santana, Brittany and a few of their other friends, including Quinn, who he of course knew from previous times of hanging out. He found Santana and Brittany to be quite funny, and everyone seemed really open and happy to meet him.

What surprised him the most is the fact Tina showed up with Mike. Mike definitely did not tell him he was coming so it was quite the surprise. Finn watched with a smirk as Tina introduced Mike to everyone.

"Funny seeing you here, dude." Finn said to him when Mike finally walked over to him. They walked over to get a drink and continued their conversation.

Mike laughed a little nervously. "Dude, I had too. She asked me to come and I couldn't just say no!"

"Everyone's pretty cool man. Elise is the cutest little girl alive, I think." Finn said.

"Whoever thought we'd be at a freakin kids birthday party?" Mike said, opening his beer.

"Tell me about it."

They both turned around to see Adam standing behind them.

"Don't worry guys." He laughed a little. "I get it. I'm still surprised that I'm able to raise a kid...and in a few months there's going to be two!"

Finn reached into the bucket of drinks and handed Adam a beer. "I feel like you're gonna need this."

"Ha, thanks man. Cheers." Adam said, as the three men touched their beer bottles together.

"It's nice to have some more males around. It's always just been me and the ladies, you know?" Adam said.

Mike and Finn both nodded, but in reality...no, they didn't know. They were so used to just being young, single guys never really having to worry about kids, or being married, or any of the more 'adult' things.

"Don't worry." Adam said to them both. "You'll see soon enough. These girls travel in packs. You know everything about every one of them, even when you don't want too. So the fact that the two of you are here now, means I don't have to listen in when they don't talk about guys or whatever else they're interested in."

Finn laughed. He felt for the guy. Maybe this is why Burt always complained when his mom wanted him to join her and her friends out for dinner.

Nevertheless, the three of the guys spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out together all the while enjoying the birthday festivities, and fulfilling their respective husband and boyfriend duties.

* * *

On the drive back home, Rachel kept glancing over at Finn while she drove.

He picked up on it pretty quickly and looked over at her. "What?" he smiled amusingly.

"I'm just thinking about how amazing you were today." She said.

"Hey it was fun." Finn shrugged. "Adam's a cool guy too."

"My friends loved you. And seeing you with Elise...you were just so good..." Rachel continued.

"Oh yeah? Did you like that?" Finn smirked. He saw the way she looked at him throughout the day. He knew she wanted him _bad_. He couldn't deny he felt the same way. He loved seeing her when they had the chance to work together - she was always professional and dominating, but seeing her with her friends...she was so carefree, happy, and just plain beautiful. Both sides turned him on to no end.

Rachel laughed a little. "I want nothing more than to take you home and literally rip your clothes off." she said, with all seriousness.

Finn leaned towards her, resting a hand on her bare leg underneath her dress. " _Maybe_ I'll let you have your way with me." He moved his hand up so it was now on her thigh.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed. "I'm driving!"

"Hurry up woman. You've turned me on now and it's getting pretty uncomfortable." He shifted in his seat, and Rachel could clearly see the bulge in his pants.

"Your place?" she said.

"Kurt's there." Finn said.

They both looked at each other.

"My place." "Your place." They responded at the same time.

* * *

Finn pushed the door open to Rachel's apartment, pulling Rachel in behind him. Once the door was closed, he engulfed her in his arms, lifting her up to kiss her.

Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, supporting herself up holding onto him. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and Finn's hand found their way to grip her ass.

He broke the kiss and moved his head down to her neck, sucking on her skin. Rachel moaned, throwing her head back. He bumped into the wall as he continued walking towards her bedroom in the dark, but Rachel didn't seem to care as she pulled his head back up for a kiss.

They made it to her bedroom and Finn threw her down gently on the bed. He reached down and pushed her dress up and pulled her panties off. He quickly took his pants and boxers off, and pulled Rachel to the edge of the bed.

He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, and lined himself up with her entrance pushing himself into her.

"Oh Finn..." She moaned loudly, turning him on even more. He quickened his pace, thrusting in hard and deep into her.

Rachel pulled her dress off her body, and was now in nothing but her lace bra.

"Oh Fuck." Finn moaned, leaning in closer to her, moving his hands to cup her breasts in his hands. Rachel lifted her head up to close the gap between her and Finn and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm..turn around babe." He said in between kisses. He pulled out slowly giving her a chance to get on all fours in front of him. He unclasped her bra from her back, and moved the straps off her shoulders until she was completely naked.

"So fucking beautiful." He mumbled before pushing himself back into her.

He grabbed onto her waist and pumped into her hard, both of them coming undone within a matter of minutes.

Completely out of breath at the end, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade before pulling out.

"Damnit Rachel." he laughed.

"What?" she laid down on the bed, smiling at him.

He moved to lay down next to her, pulling in for a deep kiss before pulling away. "You're just amazing, that's all." He said softly, looking into her eyes with a half-smile on his face.

The look on his face gave her butterflies, and she had no idea what to say, but all she knew is that she was loving every moment of this.

* * *

Rachel arrived at work bright and early on Monday morning, humming to herself on the way to her office. Brody was not at his desk, but she could tell by the iced coffee sitting on the desk that he was at least around.

She walked into her office and began her day. Moments later, Brody knocked on her door. "Hey Rachel, there's a delivery here for you?" he said to her.

"Uhh, ok? I wasn't expecting anything." Rachel said, confused.

Brody walked in with two dozen pink roses in a vase. "Looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer." He smirked, resting the flowers down on her desk.

Rachel's face lit up with curiosity and took the card out of the roses.

" _To my beautiful girlfriend - you're amazing. Thinking of you. - Finn."_

Brody looked on curiously as she read the card. "Who's it from?"

Rachel couldn't care less at his inquisitiveness. "It's from Finn." she smiled, smelling the roses.

"Finn?" He made a face, but covered it up fairly quickly. "How sweet."

Rachel was still enamored with her flowers that she missed the look on his face. "Can you get Finn Hudson on line 1 for me?"

Brody nodded, and walked off. He rolled his eyes as he got back to his desk. He was almost certain Will Schuester wouldn't like the idea of his team members fraternizing with co-workers, nevertheless the hired help, like Finn's team. There was only one way to find out.

He dialed Finn's line and briefly chatted it up with Sugar, before she had Finn on the line. He transferred him to Rachel's line, but still stayed on the line quietly.

"Finn?" Rachel said into the phone.

"Rach, to what do I owe the pleasure of such an early morning call?" Finn smiled into the phone.

"The roses are beautiful. You really didn't have too." she said.

"Hey, it's just a small gesture to show my appreciation. Are you having a good morning?" he asked.

"The absolute best." she said.

"I'll be over there in a little bit. I've got a meeting with Will. Do you want to grab lunch with me later if you have time?"

"I'd love too. I think I have a meeting but I'll ask Brody to re-schedule. It's nothing too important." she said to him.

"That guy still has a job, huh?" Finn laughed a little. "Sounds good, baby. I can't wait to see you."

Rachel smiled into the phone. Yep, being in a relationship was the best thing ever.


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm just really enjoying writing this story at the moment. Not so much Finchel in this one, but very Finn centered. This, of course, is a build up for the second part of this story. I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Let me know what you think!

P.S. - I just turned 30 and I might be experiencing a life crisis. Lol Give me your words of wisdom!

* * *

Finn hung up the phone with Rachel, pleased with himself. This boyfriend thing was pretty easy if you asked him.

"What's that smirk about?" Sam said to him from his desk a few feet away, pulling Finn out of his thoughts.

"I'm just the best boyfriend ever." Finn replied smugly, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands together behind his head for a little stretch.

Sugar giggled, overhearing the conversation.

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? What'd you do?"

Finn shrugged. "Just the usual boyfriend stuff. I may have sent her flowers this morning just because."

"I'd hardly call you boyfriend of the year, but nice job dude. Flowers huh? Does that really work?" Sam asked after a moment of thought.

"Girls LOVE flowers Samuel!" Sugar said, interjecting herself in the conversation and nodding her head. "Happy, sad, mad...flowers always do the job no matter the mood."

Sam nodded. "And where does one get these said flowers?"

Finn narrowed his eyes in on Sam. _Well this was definitely new._ "You have someone in mind for these said flowers?"

Sam shrugged. "Nah...just curious for the future, you know?"

Mike, Puck and Artie, also a few seats away looked at each other before butting into the conversation.

"Who's the girl man?" Mike asked.

"Your mom." Sam shot back, before adding on. "There's no girl...why don't you guys believe me? I'm just like, doing research."

"Because you can't lie worth shit. So just tell us, man." Puck said.

"Alright alright. But only if these two keep it quiet and not tell their girlfriends." Sam said, looking pointedly at Finn and Mike.

Finn smirked, already having a feeling of where this was going.

"For the record, I'd just like to say Tina is not my girlfriend...yet." Mike said. The rest of the guys, including Sugar, rolled their eyes. Tina has visited the office quite a few times in the last few weeks meeting Mike for lunch. She was basically his girlfriend. You don't just bring _anyone_ to your place of work.

"Okay, okay...well you see...I've been hooking up with, uh...Quinn..."

"What?!" Puck and Artie said.

"Since when?" Artie added.

"Since Kurt's party?" Sam responded sheepishly.

"You fucker! You totally sabotaged mine and Abram's bet." Puck responded, annoyed.

"It's not _MY_ fault if she was more into white chocolate...versus whatever you two were throwing at her."

Finn laughed, amused at the conversation. "Dude I thought she hated you."

"That's the crazy part. I think she still does! She literally just texts me whenever she wants to have sex. We meet, we fuck, she makes me leave. I'm...kind of into it." Sam said, eyes widening as he hit a moment of realization.

Artie rolled his eyes, and turned his chair back around to his desk. "I'll never understand women."

"Maybe she just wants to have fun and she knows you're not relationship material, so she's just having her cake and eating it too." Sugar shrugged.

"What?! I'm not relationship material? Mothers love me!" Sam exclaimed, offended at Sugar's thoughts.

He heard some mumbles and laughs coming from a few of the guys and groaned. "Whatever. Forget I even said anything. But like I said, she doesn't want anyone to know."

The phone rang in the background and Sugar answered while the boys were still engaged in conversation.

"So you're saying Rachel and Tina don't know?" Artie raised his eyebrow finding it hard to believe.

"I kinda feel like Tina doesn't. The girl talks A LOT. She's never mentioned that...and I feel like she definitely would." Mike said.

"Come to think of it, Rachel hasn't said anything either." Finn contemplated. "And yeah, she's kind of always talking..."

"Yeah so keep your mouths shut, will ya?" Sam said.

"So fucking weird you guys are all dating a group of friends." Pick muttered.

"Jealous." Mike coughed as the guys laughed.

"Finn, there's a Sue Sylvester on the phone for you?" Sugar said, a confused expression on her face.

Finn's expression changed from one full of amusement to one of curiosity. Sue Sylvester? Sue owned the largest marketing firm in LA. She was his biggest competitor. Everyone's ears seemed to shoot up at her name. Finn nodded and got up, grabbing the phone from Sugar.

"Finn Hudson here." He answered.

"Finn Hudson. Sue Sylvester. But you already knew that." She smirked into the phone.

"How can I help you Sue?"

"I think the question is...how can I help you Hudson." She responded.

"I'm gonna need you to elaborate there, Sylvester." Finn imitated her tone. He glanced over at Sam who mouthed "What does she want?" to him. He shrugged cluelessly back at him. Why the hell was she calling him?

"Let's be honest Finn. Your small town firm isn't going to last. I'm generously offering to help you stay...relevant."

"And how's that?"

"Well I'm not just going to give away all my little secrets over the phone now am I? Meet me tomorrow at 12:30. Come by the office. I'll show you what a real marketing firm looks like. And for God's sake, wear a tie. I know you boys dress like you're about to be part of a mosh pit."

With that, Finn heard a click on the phone. He handed the phone back to Sugar and sat down in his seat, chewing on his lip and deep in thought.

"Uh hello?" Sam said to him. "What the hell did she want?"

"I have no idea..." Finn said, still confused. "She wants me to come by her office tomorrow..."

"Sue Sylvester?" Artie raised his eyebrow. "I've heard some evil stories about that woman."

"She's not nice to anyone! Everyone who works for her, hates her." Mike said.

"I kinda feel like she was threatening me...whatever. I'm sure it's not anything for us to worry about." Finn shook his head, not wanting to worry the team.

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Finn said, changing the subject.

"I think him and lover boy...I mean Blaine...are working together at Blaine's office today." Puck shrugged.

Finn nodded. "Ok. I have to step out for a meeting. I'll be back later."

The tension seemed a little thick. Everyone in the office wanted to hear more about what Sue said, but they knew by the way Finn blew off the topic, that it wasn't a conversation up for debate.

* * *

Against his better judgement, Finn kept the meeting with Sue and headed over to her office the next day.

He parked his car in the visitor's section and walked into the building. Sue was nothing short of dramatic and it showed. She worked with some of the highest paid athletes, and their faces AND hers were plastered all over the walls. He walked up to the receptionist desk where a short blonde woman was sitting.

"Hi -" Finn began to speak but was cut off by the young woman putting her hand up to shush him.

"WAIT! I'm busy." She snapped without looking at him. The little woman was on her phone and looked deep in concentration.

A few moments went by and she still didn't acknowledge him. Finn noticed her name plate on the desk, and decided to try again.

"Hey Becky? I'm here to meet with Sue...I'm Finn Hudson. She's expecting me."

"UGH! I'm trying to catch Pokemon!" She said.

"Uh...what? Like indoors?" Finn knew all about the Pokemon craze. It was actually a super awesome marketing tool for companies to use. Some of the guys on his team were always talking about it.

"There are 10 poke stops in this building." She said matter of factly. She took a second look at him.

"You're cute. You have a girlfriend?" She winked.

"Uh, yep." He laughed nervously. He _did_ decide to wear a tie after all, just to be respectful. Rachel was definitely a fan of the tie this morning. She pretty much jumped his bones right before they both left his apartment this morning. He definitely made a mental note to wear more ties around her. "So is Sue around? I kinda have to be somewhere soon..." Finn said, looking at the time on his phone.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll get her for you." She huffed as she picked up the phone to let Sue know her visitor arrived.

Finn was super taken aback at the bluntness that seemed to come out of Becky's mouth, and he just had a feeling this was not going to be a good visit.

"She's waiting for you. It's the last office on the right." Becky said, already bored with him.

Finn nodded. "Thanks Becky."

Well, here goes nothing. He sighed and followed Becky's directions to the back.

"Hudson, so happy you were able to join. I didn't think you had the balls to show up." Sue said. She was in the corner of her office, in what was apparently her mini golf section. She was just getting ready to hit the ball when he walked in.

Finn stood awkwardly at the entrance. "Give me one second..." Sue said as she ever so lightly hit the ball into the hole merely 5 feet away. "Alright!" She smiled, looking up at him. "Why don't I give you the grand tour, huh?"

She had a little golf cart parked in the other corner of the room. Sue walked over and sat down in the drivers seat. "Well don't just stand there Hudson. Hop in." She waved him offer.

 _What the hell is happening_...Finn thought to himself. He hesitantly walked over to the cart and sat down next to her. Sue exited her office and drove through the halls, taking Finn through different parts of the building. He had to admit, it was pretty impressive. She had a huge basketball court in one area of the building, because as she told him, "You can't market a basketball player if you don't know how to play basketball." It made his office space seem quite minuscule compared to what apparently seemed to be an amusement park Sue created.

They ended back in her office maybe 10 minutes later, but not without Sue almost running over a few of her employees who were in the way.

"What did you think?" She asked, hopping off the golf cart and settling in the seat behind her desk.

"Uh, it's an impressive space you have here." Finn said, moving over to the seat across from his desk. "So? I'm here, like you asked." He said, leaning back in his chair. He really just wanted to get this over with.

"Straight to the point huh Hudson?" Sue smirked. "I like it."

Finn just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Where do you see your company in 5 years, Hudson?" She asked, giving him a once over.

"That's a weird question to ask." He said.

"Humor me." She was staring at him in a way Finn has seen before on like, the Animal channel. She was a predator marking her prey.

Finn shrugged. "I see it growing, expanding into different markets. Probably the same as yourself."

Sue laughed a little. "Well you see Hudson, I just think that's gonna be hard to do."

"Yeah? And why's that, Sue?" Finn said, getting a little irritated at Sue's coyness. He was never one to play games and right now, he felt like she was taking him in circles.

"Because, Hudson. In 5 years...nah, let's just say even 2 years for fun, you're gonna be gone for. You know why? Because small little companies like yourself don't last with me around. It's only a matter of time before you face your defeat." Sue said, her tone changing throughout the sentence.

Now Finn was definitely taken aback. "So you called me over here to tell me that my company is going to fail?"

"No, you see Finn. I want to offer you and your team something. I've been watching your work. It's impressive stuff. I could use people like you on my team. So, before I end up crushing you, why don't you just sell me the rights to your company? I promise you'll all still have jobs after the acquisition." Sue smiled at him.

What. the. Fuck. Finn felt like he was about to explode. Was this even real life?

Finn laughed trying to hide his nervousness. "While I appreciate your concern for the fate of my team and my company, let me just be the first to say that that's never happening."

"Well, the other option is that I just take it from you." She shrugged. "I heard Schuester's in need of a new marketing team. Seems like his current one tends to mix his business with pleasure." She smirked. "Some people like their business handled by real professionals. It'd be a shame if you just didn't have any more clients to work with."

What the hell was she talking about? Was she talking about his relationship with Rachel? The only person who knew about that was Blaine. It's not like it was a big secret but it was always Rachel's choice not to flaunt their relationship at her workplace. Yeah so he sent her flowers, but who the hell knew they'd be from him?

"Oh you don't think I knew about that, did you? I'd hate for Schuester to think he's getting a lesser quality of work because his team is distracted." She continued to taunt him.

Sue looked down at her watch, confident her words were scaring Finn. "Come to think of it, my team is actually putting something together to show Schuester on Friday. He requested it, actually." She stared at him and Finn did everything he could to not lose his cool. Schuester was his biggest client. If he lost him...well fuck.

Finn got up from his chair and rested his hands on her desk, leaning in towards Sue. "Do you really think you scare me?" He said, super confidently. "I know your type, Sue. It's everything I made sure my company was not. So, go ahead. Make your pitch." He shrugged. "But we're not going anywhere. And you or any of your tactics are not gonna get in our way."

Sue smirked as her nose flared. "We'll see Hudson. We'll see."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Thanks for inviting me to your office. It's been a pleasure." He said and started walking out.

"Oh and Finn? Gender diversity as a marketing campaign? Real original, buddy." She said.

"Think about my offer!" She yelled again after him.

Finn didn't bother to stop walking as he heard her from behind him. He was livid but no way in hell would he let Sue know she got to him. He waited until he got in the car before he let out some aggression. Why the hell was Will talking to Sue? Who else was talking to Sue?

Someone out there was selling out his information and he needed to find out who.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel was in the middle of reading a book in bed when she heard the doorbell. It was about 10 pm. She wasn't expecting any company and she knew Finn was just finishing up at the gym with Sam, and was heading home after. They didn't have plans to see each other.

She got up from her bed dressed in her pajama shorts and tank top and walked over to the door, peering out the peephole.

She opened the door quickly. "Finn?"

He gave her a small smile. "Hey baby. Can I come in?"

"Of course..." She moved out of the way. "I wasn't expecting you. Hi." She leaned up for a kiss when he walks into the apartment, gym bag in tow.

"I was on my way home...but I thought I'd make a detour and just see how my favorite girl is doing." He said.

Rachel peered at him. Yes, Finn was usually very sweet and astute to her needs, but something seemed off with him. She figured he'd talk when he was ready.

"Well I'm certainly glad to see you too. Did you shower at the gym?" She asked, walking towards her bedroom.

He yawned, following her into the room. "Yeah I did. What are you up to?" He asked, sitting on the bed and kicking his shoes off.

"I was just doing some reading..." She pointed to the book on her nightstand.

"It always smells so good in here." He mumbled, laying back on her bed, moving himself into his usual spot. "Come cuddle with me baby."

Now Finn wasn't usually a cuddler. He enjoyed some post sex cuddles but other than that, Rachel usually initiated the cuddling. Cuddling with her man was one of her favorite things to do. He didn't need to tell her twice.

She crawled into his open arms in the bed.

"You ok baby?" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah I'm just...so tired." He yawned again. He wasn't THAT tired, but he wasn't ready to talk. He just wanted to lay with her.

Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew he was a hard worker, and this week especially seemed to be a tough one for him.

She pressed a few soft kisses to his jaw line. Finn turned his head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss instead.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Finn, you know you don't even have to ask." She said softly, kissing him again.

He relished the feeling of her soft lips and warm body against his. Even if things seemed to be fucked up at the moment, his girl just made everything seem okay. Even if it was just for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Yikes - two months with no update? I had a bit of a writer's block with this story. I hope I still have some readers? :) Anyway, I do hope you enjoy...would love to get your thoughts!

* * *

Finn stirred in his sleep, feeling the sun shining on his face through the blinds from the window. It took him awhile to fall asleep last night. He was beyond stressed with Sue Sylvester trying to run him out of business and the only thing that made him feel somewhat better was Rachel. Not that he actually told her what was going on, but just her mere presence seemed to make him think about something else for awhile instead of the issues at hand. They stood awake to watch The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon, but Rachel was fast asleep before his monologue even ended. Finn, on the other hand, was up until even after the Late, Late show territory. His mind was full with the earlier events of the day, and it was extremely hard for him to find any type of peace to sleep. Even with Rachel lightly snoring next to him. He made a mental note to tease her about that later.

But, something seemed off. Even with his eyes closed, it seemed brighter than it should be. _Shit._ What time was it?

Finn shot up from the bed and it took him a moment to realize that he was at Rachel's. Did he set an alarm? He couldn't even remember. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand to the right of him and saw it was 10:00 am. He was beyond late for work at this point. Why the heck didn't Rachel wake him?

He didn't need to wonder that much longer, as Rachel strolled into the room, still dressed in her pajamas. "Good Morning Sunshine!" She smiled at him, walking over to the bed, holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Babe, do you know it's 10 am? We're late for work!" He said, running his hand through his hair, searching around the room for his clothes, currently clad in just his boxer briefs.

"No we're not." She shrugged, resting her coffee down on the table, walking over to him, "I texted Sugar that you won't be in today. You, mister, are taking a sick day." She leaned up and pressed a kiss on a very confused Finn.

"What? But...why?" He had so much to do today, like figuring out what do about Sue Sylvester.

"I'm taking one too. We're playing hookie for the day." She smiled, clapping her hands together, clearly very pleased with herself and this idea.

"Okay...who are you, and what have you done to Rachel Berry?" He raised his eyebrow. He couldn't remember the last time he actually took a sick day. Probably never.

Rachel laughed. "What? You don't like the adventurous and spontaneous Rachel?" She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

"That's my favorite Rachel. " He smirked for a second before snapping out of it. "But seriously babe, I have so much work to do and..." He began to speak but Rachel cut him off with another kiss.

"We all have so much work to do! Work is never ending. But, you seem so stressed out lately. I _tried_ to wake you up this morning but you nearly knocked me off the bed pushing me away." She raised her eyebrow at him as he gave her a small, slightly embarrassed smile. "So, I think it's in both of our interest to use a mental health day. I have a whole day for us planned."

Finn nodded and let out a small sigh. _Fine._ He'd take one day off. If she went to this much trouble to plan something, then why not? He didn't need to physically be at work to do his work anyway. That's why phones, the internet, and wifi were invented in the first place, right? "So...planned spontaneity." He smiled, amused that even her adventurous side still had structure.

"Uh huh...you love it." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him once more, letting her lips linger against his.

"Mmm...I definitely do." Finn hoisted her up, so her legs wrapped around his waist, deepening the kiss. She giggled as he moved her back to her bed. Before her plans started, he had a few little plans of his own for her.

* * *

"Where the hell is Finn?" Sam said, speed walking into the office. His eyes landed on Finn's desk, no Finn in sight. He pursed his lips together and let out a deep breath through his nose.

Artie shrugged. "I heard he's sick today."

Kurt nodded and chimed in from his desk, barely looking up from the laptop in front of him. "Apparently Mr. Do-It-All can't...do it at all." Puck snickered at his lame joke, which put a smile on Kurt's face.

Sam made a face, clearly not amused, and walked towards Sugar's desk. "Where is Finn?"

"What's going on man?" Puck asked, finally turning his attention towards Sam's huffing and puffing.

Sugar also turned towards him, removing her headphones from her head. "Yes?"

"Where. Is. Finn." Sam repeated himself.

"He's not here." Sugar told him.

" _Obviously_ he's not here, Sugar. Where is he?" He responded with agitation.

"He's sick! I've been told to not bother him under any circumstance." Sugar repeated the words told to her earlier that morning.

"Is this a fucking joke? We had an extremely important meeting this morning with an executive from Nike. They specifically asked for him to be there. I texted him this morning to remind him!" Sam said.

"Well, he's not working today, Sam. If you want me to take a message, I'll be happy to pass it along to him _tomorrow."_ Sugar told him. While she was technically the assistant for the office, she prided herself on being mainly Finn's personal assistant.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is fucking ridiculous..."

"What happened with Nike man?" Mike said. Sam had the attention of everyone at the office - all disrupted by his outburst.

"Well - considering I had two potential clients cancel meetings today - saying they've decided to go in a different direction, aka Sue Sylvester, I somehow convinced Jen, the rep I meant with from Nike, to give us a chance. She thought it was "disrespectful" that the fucking CEO didn't think she or the meeting was important enough that he attend, when she met with Sue herself the day before. I convinced her to give us a chance to put together a few samples for her to look at...and she gave us 48 hours."

"48 hours?!" Puck yelled out, spitting out his coffee.

"How the hell are we supposed to pull that off?" Puck looked at Mike. "We're still working on Schuester's designs and we have deadlines for other projects. There's no way we can pull that off."

Mike nodded in agreement. "We'd literally need to be here all night for the next two nights...It takes a few hours just to put together one sample...I don't even know what they want..."

"Well it was all I was able to get! And fucking Finn decides to take a vacation?! We just lost 24 hours!"

"He's _sick."_ Sugar butted in, correcting Sam, who ignored her.

Kurt sighed. "I'll call him. Maybe he'll answer me." It certainly wasn't in Finn's character to miss work, so maybe he really was under the weather. He'd hate to bother him but it seems, based on Sam's tone, that this was a serious problem.

Everyone turned towards Kurt and stared expectantly.

"Oh you want me to call now?" Kurt nodded, catching on. "I'm on it..."

He picked up his phone and clicked on Finn's name and waited for the phone to connect.

"Voicemail." Kurt said, addressing the group. "Look, maybe he really is sick...can't we try to figure this out without him? I'm sure he'll get back to us in no time, but, this is _our_ company too. We all work here. We can make some decisions, too."

Artie nodded a little. "You're totally right...we can totally do this."

Sam sighed and looked at his phone, hoping Finn by some miracle, responded to him. Nothing.

* * *

Finn was feeling quite relaxed. They started the day off with a couples massage at one of Rachel's favorite spa, and she even convinced him to get a manicure and a pedicure, which he would totally deny if any of the guys asked what he did today. It _was_ kind of cool seeing how soft his feet were after, but again, he would totally deny if ever asked.

They were now currently having lunch at one of their favorite spots they usually frequented on the weekend. Rachel confiscated his phone before he left the house and it felt _great_ not being tied down to the messages. His heart raced a little thinking about the number of messages that might actually be waiting for him, but he pushed those feelings aside just for a moment. He argued with Rachel at first, promising he wouldn't even pay attention to it, but there was no getting around it.

"This is definitely what a housewife feels like. You know, like the ones you watch on that show?" Finn told her, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Housewives of Beverly Hills?" Rachel asked, laughing at him.

"Yeah! They just wake up, go to the spa, eat good food, probably go shopping and then end their day with another massage." Finn said.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that. How else would we get to see all their drama?" Rachel said.

"From the writers?" Finn said, raising his eyebrow, knowing it would raise a reaction out of her.

"I've told you so many times! It's _not_ scripted!" she said.

Finn laughed. "Yeah babe, sure. Whatever you say." He gave her a wink and smile, before taking another bite of his food.

Rachel shook her head. "Anyway, baby. I've been meaning to ask you something..." she said.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Well..." she started, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "My dads are in town tomorrow for business. They wanted to grab dinner with me tomorrow night before they head back home."

"Uh huh..."

"So, I was thinking...will you come to dinner with me? I'd really love for them to meet you...considering we're...you know, together." she said.

Finn chuckled a bit at how she appeared so nervous. "Of course, babe. I finally get to meet the infamous Berry's." He smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. "Did you think I'd say no?"

"Well, no. It's just that my dads are a bit...tough to please. They've wanted me to have a boyfriend for so long, but they're just so judgmental whenever I even mention a boy. Given it's been so long since I've actually had a boyfriend, and I was so much younger then so maybe things might be different now." She blabbered on.

"Hey, parents love me, ok?" Finn smiled. "I'll make sure your dad's love me too."

Rachel smiled at him. "I know you will. This really means so much to me, Finn."

Finn gave her a small smile and rubbed his thumb gently against her hand. He'd do everything possible to make a good impression if it meant making her happy.

* * *

Finn arrived to work the next day earlier than normal to get a head start on things. When he finally got his phone back from Rachel, he nearly had a mental breakdown from the amount of messages waiting for him.

He was surprised when he saw Puck and Mike already at their desks - half asleep and looking like they never left the office.

"Look who decided to show up today." Sam smirked when Finn walked into the office. "Is the baby feeling all better?"

"Haha, very funny." Finn said, setting his bag down on his desk, turning towards Sam standing with a cup of coffee in his hand, also looking like...well, shit.

"I had no choice yesterday, okay? There was just a lot going on and I just needed a break." Finn said.

"Needed a break?" Sam said, incredulously.

"Look, I'm sorry I missed the meeting with Nike, but I'm sure you handled it well. You've been doing this forever. What did they say?" Finn asked.

"Of course I handled it. That's what I do." Sam told him. "But you seem to be forgetting that we're the target of the largest fucking marketing firm in the city!" Sam yelled out, causing Mike and Puck to jump up from their desk.

"Do you realize that I had 3 potential clients cancel meetings with me yesterday? Nike almost fuckin' walked out on me, too!" Sam said.

"What the fuck?" Finn said, beginning to freak out a little bit.

"Who cancelled? Give me a name and a number, I'll call them and straighten everything out. They'll at least give us a meeting. Dude why didn't you...gee, I don't know...contact Rachel or something to get a hold of me yesterday!? This is ridiculously important!" Finn said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You were off 'sick'! How the hell was I supposed to know you were with Rachel? Please don't tell me the death of our company is going to be because of your fucking girlfriend."

"Whoa guys..." Mike finally interrupted, seeing the tensions arising. "Look - we've got super limited time to get this together for Nike tomorrow. I really need a nap, okay? The company isn't dieing and we won't let it! We can pull this together, but we're going to need all of us in this together on the same page... _not_ fighting each other."

Finn and Sam stared each other down before Finn gave in. This was his company. He needed to be the bigger person. Sam had every right to be upset with him.

"Mike's right. Look, I'm sorry that I wasn't around yesterday and that I wasn't answering my phone. I should have at least done that. You guys know how much this place means to me...and without any of you guys, we wouldn't be where we are right now. So I'm sorry, okay?" Finn said, looking around at everyone, before turning his eyes back to Sam.

Sam nodded a little. "I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just as passionate..."

Finn gave him a small smile. "That's why you're my right hand man, right? Thanks for taking care of business as usual."

Mike smiled looking at the two guys. "Good! Now seriously, I need a nap and then I'll get back to work...I swear."

"Good morning sunshines!" Sugar walked in, holding a tray of food. "I knew you cutie pies would be here super early so I got you all some breakfast." She set the food on the table, and the guys attacked it like vultures.

Finn laughed, watching his team thank Sugar and scarf down food at the same time. He had a good team. There was no way he could just let all of this slip away...let alone let Sue Sylvester buy him over.

* * *

Finn glanced at the time and saw it was already nearing 7 pm. He should have been home already, changed and on his way to meet Rachel and her dad's for dinner. Instead, he was deep in work that seemed to be going nowhere. Their deadline for Nike was quickly approaching, and Finn was also trying to spend time making sure all of their other clients were happy.

He was also silently freaking out because yeah, he was supposed to be meeting Rachel's parents. Of course he was totally in love with Rachel, but there was just something scary about meeting your girlfriend's father. In her case, her two fathers.

He texted Rachel that he'd be a little late, and he'd meet them there, but that was nearly an hour ago. He heard the annoyance in her voice (even through text messages), but the way things were going at work, there was no way he'd be able to leave now. He had a whole plan to change into a button down shirt, a tie, hell, even put some gel in his hair. Instead - around 7:30, he made the decision to just go to the restaurant the way he was already dressed. The name of the restaurant was something super French and he just knew that he was underdressed in his jeans, t-shirt and his LA Dodgers baseball cap.

"Are you _really_ leaving right now?" Kurt said to him, raising his eyebrow.

"Look it's just for an hour - I just have to meet Rachel's dads, they're in town just for today and I promised her I'd be there." Finn said, already trying to run out the door.

"You better come back, Hudson! We need you here!" Sam yelled out.

"I'll be back, I swear!" Finn yelled back, already out the door now and heading straight to his car.

* * *

He got to the restaurant a little after 8 and hurried over to the table. "Hey! Sorry I'm so late...had to finish some things up at work and then there was traffic..." he said to Rachel, before turning his attention over to Rachel's dads. "Hi, uh, Mr. Berry and uh...Mr. Berry, I'm Hudson. Finn! I mean...I'm Finn Hudson." Finn said.

You'd think an elephant or something walked into the restaurant, the way they were looking at him in such disbelief.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Finn, please...have a seat." she pointed to the chair next to her.

He nodded and sat down, reaching over for Rachel's hand under the table, squeezing it gently. "Sorry..." he muttered.

She gave him a small smile. "I thought you were going to change..." she muttered back to him.

"I had no time to run back home..."

The waiter came over to the table as Finn was settled. "Can I get you anything to drink, sir?"

"God, I'd love a beer." Finn told him. "What do you have on draft?"

"We don't have anything on draft." The man responded, almost snottily.

"Okay...well do you have Stella? I'll have that."

The man nodded and walked off with his order. Finn looked around and noticed both her fathers and Rachel were drinking wine.

LeRoy cleared his throat. "Finn, is it? What exactly is it that you do?"

"I work in Marketing actually..." Finn responded, already feeling like he was in the hot seat.

"Finn actually has his own business, Daddy. He started it on his own." Rachel said, trying to pull Finn back in good graces.

"Oh really?" Hiram said.

Finn nodded. "Yeah...it's just something I've always been interested in. It's only been a few years, but we've been doing pretty well..."

"Thanks." Finn said to the waiter who brought back his drink, immediately taking a long sip.

Hiram nodded. "Starting your own business is no joke. Although most small companies tend be out of business within 5 years of starting."

Finn laughed a little, unsure of what to say. He couldn't tell if the man was complimenting him, or telling him he'd basically fail?

The rest of the dinner seemed to follow a very similar pattern. Anytime Finn would say something, it felt like her fathers took turns shooting him down. Rachel seemed to not even notice the way they were treating him. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. Did he really leave his team at work so he'd come here and be spoken down to like that? Rachel did say they were difficult, but they were literally the most snobbish people Finn ever met.

He glanced at his phone to check the time and to see if the guys sent him any messages from work.

"Do you have somewhere to be, Finn?" LeRoy said to him.

"I was just checking if I had any messages...my team is working really hard on a new client." Finn responded, slightly embarrassed he was caught.

"I couldn't imagine there'd be something more important than meeting your girlfriend's father's..." Hiram said.

"Dad..." Rachel said, finally noticing the clear tension between them.

"Oh Rachel! Before I forget, do you remember David? He's in town for the week, I told him you'd be able to show him around, and have dinner one day this week." LeRoy told her.

Finn glanced at Rachel. Who the hell was this David guy? He saw the look she shot her father's and that was really the last straw for the night.

He looked at his phone again, feigning a message came through. "Excuse me a second..." He got up and walked off, pretending to make a phone call.

Rachel waited until Finn was out of hearing distance, and turned to her father's.

"Whatever you guys are doing, please stop it!" she told them.

"Rachel, you cannot be serious with him. He's a boy. How on earth can you tell me this is the person you have been seeing?" LeRoy told her, shaking his head.

"He's not the one for you, darling." Hiram shook his head, agreeing with his husband, taking a sip of his wine.

"Finn is a great person, he's clearly just very busy with work right now and his mind is preoccupied..." Rachel said.

"Don't defend that poor behavior, Rachel." LeRoy told her. "If a man really cares about spending his life with a woman, he would put more effort into meeting her father's."

Rachel sighed, but held in her response as Finn came back to the table. Her face scrunched up in confusion as he did not sit back down.

"Finn?" she said.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I really need to run. There's an emergency at work and I've got to head back over there..." he said, avoiding eye contact with Rachel.

"What a shame..." Hiram said to him. "Well nice meeting you, Finn."

"What?" Rachel said to him. "Can't they handle it without you?"

"No. It's urgent." He responded quickly. "Sorry - I've gotta go...I'll call you later Rach." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before quickly heading out of there.

He got into his car and sighed. What the fuck. That did not go the way he wanted it to. Her father's clearly had a very specific image of who they expected their daughter to be with. It was apparent Finn did not fit that mold. He started his car and drove away from the restaurant, as fast as he possibly could.

He knew Rachel would be pissed, but at this point, he had bigger things to worry about.


	11. Chapter 11

I bet you probably did not expect to see this update show up! It's been a crazy few months with work that left me little time to write, or even be inspired to write. I appreciated all of the messages I received that kind've helped me get writing again! I've been playing around with other story ideas (and have drafts of like 5 of them) but I do want to make sure I finish this story. Hopefully if anyone is still reading, you enjoy this chapter. It's a little x-rated.

Thanks again, everyone! Please let me know what you think. I promise not to wait another 6 months before I publish the next chapter. :)

* * *

After nearly 48 hours of no sleep, Nike was a success. Finn and his team were emotionally and physically exhausted but it was all completely worth it. Outside of Will's company, this would be their biggest client. They desperately needed this account if they were going to fend off the likes of Sue Sylvester.

Jenna, the Nike rep, was so impressed with what they put together in such a short period of time, that she quickly proceeded to hire them for their upcoming campaign. Finn was sure it would turn into more projects - they always did. All his team ever needed was a foot in the door.

"Again, I am really sorry that I wasn't at the first meeting, but I really thank you for giving us a second chance." Finn told Jenna at the end of their meeting, as he sat across from her desk.

Jenna smiled at Finn, closing the folder in front of her. "Well I appreciate that. We really are impressed with what you guys have done so far. I hope to be working with you more in the future."

Finn smiled back at her and nodded. "Totally."

"I just need to get my boss to sign off on the contract and everything will be set. I can drop it by at your office at the end of the day, if you'd like?"

"That sounds awesome, you really don't have to do that though. I can get someone to pick it up." Finn said.

"It's fine, honestly. But...while I'm there anyway, maybe we should have some celebratory drinks? I can tell the team really went all out for this one." She suggested, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Finn pressed his lips together before nodding. It didn't even phase him anymore when his female clients hit on him. He knew his looks and charm were part of the package of his closing.

"Uh, yeah - I know the team is excited for this as well. Why don't we all get together after work or something?" Finn countered.

The look of disappointment quickly showed on her face before she hid it with a smile.

"Sounds good." She smiled. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Sam glanced back and forth between the two. It's like he wasn't even there.

* * *

Finn and Sam walked out the Nike office, heading to Sam's car. Sam contemplated his next words, but figured with Finn and Rachel at odds, it was worth saying.

"Don't fuck this up..." Sam said to Finn the moment they reached the parking lot.

"What!" Finn responded innocently. "I didn't do anything!"

"You think your girlfriend would like knowing just how charismatic you are with the ladies?" Sam smirked, getting into the car.

"It's not like that...it's just business." Finn shrugged.

"It's always just business, Finn." Sam sighed, turning on the car.

"Speaking of your girlfriend...have you spoken since that dinner?" he asked Finn.

Finn groaned, as he looked through the messages on his phone. "Honestly? I've been avoiding her. She's called a bunch and left me some messages but I know she's probably super pissed...I just don't want to deal." he sighed.

"That's rough, dude." Sam shook his head. "But I'm also going to guess she's not going to like you going for drinks with another woman."

"You make it sound like I'm cheating or something. It's a group of people going out for drinks dude. Chill. I'll call her soon. I just wanted to get this out of the way..." Finn told him.

"You realize you've got a meeting with Will later today, right?" Sam said, causing Finn to immediately groan.

"Well I guess soon is sooner than I thought...what are the chances I can avoid her when I get there?" Finn asked.

Sam chuckled. "Probably about the same chance we're expecting to see snow in L.A."

* * *

Finn arrived to Will's building right on time for their meeting, dragging Puck and Mike with him. After all, the two of them were the main designers on Will's project. It makes sense that they'd be there, and it would help him avoid any type of awkward conversations with Rachel. They were nearing the end of this project, and this meeting was just a final check-in to get the designs approved.

But of course, Rachel was the one in charge of the project. She'd need to give the final approval.

The three walked into the building and just before Finn was about to walk into the conference room, he caught a glimpse of a tall blonde standing in Will's office. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned towards Mike and Puck. "You guys go on in and get started, I'll be there in a few."

The guys nodded before Finn turned around, heading towards Will's office.

"William - it's been a pleasure, as usual." A familiar voice said as Finn approached Will's office.

"Hudson, how funny to see you are." The blonde woman smirked, watching Finn enter the office.

"Sue." Finn responded curtly. His stomach was in knots. What the hell was Sue Sylvester doing here? Did she know about his Nike deal?

"Finn!" Will said, somewhat surprised. "I wasn't expecting you." It almost seemed like he looked guilty.

"We literally have a meeting scheduled for this exact time." Finn said.

"I'll leave you boys to chat. Will - I'll call you, buddy." Sue said, walking out of the office, but not before giving Finn a wink.

Finn waited for her to leave before closing the door behind her.

"Giving up on me, man? We're not even done with your project yet." Finn said, not even trying to hide the tone of betrayal in his voice.

"Finn." Will said in a precautionary tone towards him. "It's not what you think."

"Hey - you've got every right to meet with her. Did you like her?" Finn asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "She's got a huge building with her name on it. Basketball court and everything."

"It was just an initial meeting. She's been hounding me non-stop and I figured one meeting wouldn't hurt if it meant getting her off my back." Will told him, before resting a hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'm not going to go with her. We've been working together for so long, I hope you know that I wouldn't do that to you." Will told him.

Finn nodded a little, feeling a little silly for doubting Will. "I just don't want you to feel obligated to stick with me. We've always produced quality work and my team has literally lost sleep trying to hit our deadlines."

"I know." Will told him. "You think I can just call her and brainstorm these crazy ideas I come up with like I do with you? Frankly, I'm a little scared of her!" Will laughed. "She did tell me, though, that apparently you've been shacking up with one of my employees."

 _Just great._ He knew Rachel was already pissed at him, and now...he couldn't even think about how upset she'd be if she found out Will knew about them. Finn glanced over at him, seeing the smirk on Will's face.

"Will..."

"Hey, once it's not affecting the work, I'm fine. I should have known that's why you recommended her to me." Will said, shaking his head. "But perhaps you should be a little more careful with the details of your personal life? Don't let it ruin what you've built, son."

Finn smiled a little - because truthfully, as crazy as Will could be, he really was a great mentor for him. Will believed in him and saw something in him. Rachel's dads on the other hand...had no issues making assumptions about him.

"I'm serious Finn. There's going to be tons of Sue Sylvester's out there. You have something extremely unique to you. Heart. You don't give up and you don't give in. You make every client a priority and it never seems like you're giving out some commercial, re-used designs. It'll take you a long way. Don't lose it."

"Well thanks. I appreciate it." Finn smiled.

"Now can you get the heck out of my office and make sure your boys aren't fucking up my company?" Will joked.

Finn laughed. "Yeah, definitely. Thanks again, Will."

Will nodded his head in acknowledgement before Finn walked out, closing the door behind him, letting out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

* * *

Finn walked into the room just as Mike and Puck were going over some final details with Rachel and Blaine. It looked like they were almost done approving all of the designs.

Rachel turned towards the door, her body stiffening up at the sight of him. He locked eyes with her before she turned back to Mike and Puck, ignoring his presence.

"So with these changes here, and final touches on these...it looks like we can have everything up on your website by Monday." Mike told them, Puck nodding in agreement.

"That's perfect!" Rachel smiled. "Everything looks really great. Blaine, we should start developing some content to distribute out to announce the re-branding we did."

"Ooh, we should have a countdown on the website, get the hype up just a little more." Blaine said to her, writing down some notes for himself. "I'm on it."

"Alright - we'll get back to work on these and have it ready by Monday. It's time for some drinks!" Puck said, as Rachel looked at him curiously.

"We landed Nike today!" Puck exclaimed. Finn watched her expression turn from surprise into sheer happiness for them. She knew how big this was for them.

"We've been so stressed out the last few days just trying to close that account, and still stay in scope with this project...it's been insane. We've basically been sleeping in the office." Mike chimed in.

Rachel glanced at Finn before turning back to the guys. Blaine beat her to it, yelling out congratulations to the guys.

"You guys should come out for drinks with us! Some pre-emptive celebrations for your rebranding?" Mike said.

"Count me in! It's already 4...I think I'm done for the day anyway." Blaine said, a little too excitedly. Finn wondered if anything progressed between him and Kurt, but figured he'll just ask Kurt about it later.

Rachel smiled politely, but didn't respond to the invitation. Luckily, Mike and Puck were already gathering their things, talking about where they should go for happy hour.

"Thanks again, you guys." Rachel said. "Great work on these designs!"

Bypassing Finn completely, she walked out of the conference room and headed towards her office.

The remaining three shot Finn an expectant look.

"I'll meet you guys at the car, just give me a second." Finn sighed.

Finn followed behind Rachel towards her office, but immediately came to a halt once Brody appeared right in front of him, blocking the entrance to her office.

"Look, I need to speak with Rachel." Finn said to him. He was not in the mood to deal with this guy.

Brody shrugged, continuing to block Finn's way into the office. "Rachel's busy."

Finn could clearly see Rachel from his view, and it really didn't look like she was doing all that much at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure she can make some time for me." Finn said.

"Yeah, that's going to be a no." Brody said.

Rachel walked over to the door, seeing the two men in conversation.

"Brody?" Rachel said.

Brody turned around, his body language immediately changing. "Yes, Rachel?"

"I'll be busy for the rest of the afternoon. Please hold any calls or any unscheduled meetings..." she said, completely ignoring Finn's presence, but clearly referencing his visit to her office.

Brody nodded, and Rachel walked back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Brody turned towards Finn, smirking. "See? She's busy."

Finn sighed. Well this was going to be harder than he thought.

For now, he'll at least celebrate with his team and worry about Rachel later.

* * *

Finn was already a few drinks in at the bar when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jenna standing there, dressed completely different than what he saw her in this morning. She was supposed to meet them at the office but called last minute that she was running late and she'd drop the contract off at the bar.

"Hey, Finn!" She smiled, and boldly made a move for a hug.

"Hey Jenna." He smiled, hesitating before also reciprocating a small hug.

"Thanks so much for inviting me. It's nice to get away from the office sometimes..." she said.

"Ha, yeah. Trust me...the guys on my team do not play around when it comes time to celebrate." Finn said. He didn't want to bring up the fact that she basically came up with the idea for drinks. No need to piss off a new client before the ink has had time to dry.

Jenna laughed. "Can't blame them. You guys were really awesome today..." she touched his arm.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks again. So uh...what are you drinking? I'll get you a drink." He offered.

"Sure - I'll have a gin and tonic."

Finn nodded and proceeded to catch the bartender's attention to order her drink.

He looked around - seeing everyone else letting loose and having fun. Blaine, Kurt and Sugar were just a few tables away, laughing up a storm. Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie were in the middle of a beer pong game, clearly enjoying themselves.

He tried to get comfortable and engage himself in conversation with Jenna, but his mind just kept drifting back to Rachel. She looked so...disappointed when she saw him. Then she refused to even see him! Shouldn't he be the one mad? She should be trying to apologize to him for her asshole fathers.

Then again, maybe she tried.

He didn't respond to any of her calls or texts the past few days. It wasn't even fair the way he treated her...but saving his business came first, right?

"Finn?" Jenna said, trying to capture his attention again. He totally forgot he was just talking to her! She looked pretty annoyed as well.

"I'm sorry Jenna. I just have something on my mind...I uh...can you excuse me a second?" Finn said.

"Um, sure..." but Finn was already gone before she got the words out.

* * *

Finn knew there was a chance Rachel might still be in the office. Before he left the bar he had Blaine double check that she was still there just to make sure. Maybe it was the fact that he had a couple of drinks in him, or maybe it was just seeing her again today that he knew he had to try to fix things.

He walked into the building (also thanks to Blaine's access card) and headed to her office. There were barely any other people in the building. He walked past Brody's empty desk and straight into her office, not caring that her door was closed.

"Finn?" She said, both surprised and confused. She was just getting ready to leave the office and was gathering her things to head home.

Without saying a word, he closed the door behind him, walked straight over to her, cornering her against her desk. He gently grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her deeply.

"Finn..." she gasped for air when he pulled away slightly but he continued his assault of kisses all over her lips.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled through his kisses, moving his hands to her hips and gently lifted her up to the desk.

Rachel finally got a grip of herself and pressed her hands to his chest, slightly pushing him away.

"Finn." This time, her voice was firm. At least, it was trying to be.

He looked down at her, his hands trailing towards the hem of her dress.

"Rach." he whispered back, staring at her.

"What...what are you doing...I'm at work!" She was slowly unravelling again with his touch.

"No one's even here...I'm just saying sorry for ignoring you the past few days..." his hands traveled underneath her dress, inching up her thighs.

"This...this is how you apologize?! You also walked out on me for dinner...with my parents! Did you forget that?"

Finn paused, letting her continue to speak. The way her lips pouted with every word she said, the frustration expressed in her voice and facial expression...it was really turning him on. The moment he walked into the building and saw no one else around, Finn put his plan to work.

"Maybe you are just too young for me. Ignoring me? Acting like a complete jerk to me? I thought you were so much mature than this!"

Finn leaned down and kissed her lips gently, taking her words in. She didn't fight back against his touch. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Is this mature enough for you?" He asked.

"What?" Her face was full of confusion.

His hands, still placed on her thighs, traveled up her dress, reaching for her panties and pulled them down, causing her to lift her ass up off the desk.

"Finn...what are you...oh my god." She gasped.

Before she even knew what was happening, Finn was on his knees, in between her legs, his tongue running across her lower lips.

Rachel unconsciously opened her legs wider, forgetting she was mad at Finn...forgetting she was even at work.

Finn dove in deeper, his hands cupping her ass as his tongue explored every inch of her. From the sounds of her muffled moans, Finn knew she was enjoying herself.

He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, pushing them in and out of her. He stood up, his hand still going to work on her, and looked at her lust-filled eyes.

She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her in a deep kiss. Her moans traveled through his mouth, all through his body. She couldn't even believe how strong of a hold he had on her. No one has ever, ever made her feel this way before.

With his free hand, he undid his pants and let them fall down to his ankles. Rachel moved her arms down to his boxers and pushed them down. He removed his fingers from inside of her, and pulled her ass a bit more off the desk. He slid himself into her and paused for a second after he was fully in.

He moved his hands to cup her face and began kissing her deeply, murmuring in between breaths of air "I missed you."

She moaned into his mouth as he began to move himself in and out of her. He lifted her off the table, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, not wanting to lose contact.

Finn bounced her up and down on him effortlessly, moving her faster and faster. He felt himself ready to explode and really couldn't believe it's only been a few days since he was last with her.

Her lips were all over his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. He groaned as he grabbed her ass even tighter, stilling their movements as he came.

They were both out of breath when he gently pulled himself out of her, but still held her wrapped around his waist.

"Finn..." she started to speak, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I had a lot going on...with my company and the last thing I needed was your dad's judging me that I wasn't good enough for you."

"They weren't very nice to you...I know that. But I don't understand why you didn't tell me what was going on with you...I still don't even know." she said.

"I know. I'll tell you everything I swear..."

"If this is going to work Finn...we have to be open and honest with each other."

He nodded, pressing a small kiss to her lips. She slid down his body, straightening her dress and pulling back on her panties.

Finn also redressed, smiling to himself.

"What's that smile about huh?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He grinned at her.

She immediately turned red, almost embarrassed. "So you thought you'd just be able to walk in here, have your way with me and think things are automatically great again?"

"No...no Rachel, that's not what I meant." He mentally kicked himself, before reaching out for her hand, kissing the back of it gently.

She stared at him, expecting another response, but he just stared at her sheepishly, eating his words.

"You're on thin ice, Hudson." She said rolling her eyes.

"Can I make it up to you with dinner?" he asked.

"Hmm...fine. But I thought the guys were celebrating. Do you want to go meet up with them?" she asked. "I think Blaine is with them."

"They're probably done by now." Finn shrugged. "I'll text them and see where they are though." He reached for his phone, sending Sam a quick message.

Rachel laughed, as she reorganized her desk and grabbed her bag. "Those guys done celebrating at 8 pm on a Friday? Yeah, I doubt that."

* * *

Finn and Rachel met up with the whole crew for dinner, which now included Tina, who joined them for drinks after work to celebrate with Mike.

Finn sat next to Sam on one side, with Rachel sitting on the other side of him so she could sit next to Tina.

While she was engaged in conversation with Tina, he turned towards Sam.

"Did Jenna seem upset that I left?" Finn asked.

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry dude. She left shortly after. After you left I made my way in there and took care of things. She knows you've got a girlfriend, and that I'm completely single and available." Sam grinned, patting Finn on the back.

Finn chuckled. "What would I do without you?"

"Don't worry, you'll never have to find out." Sam said. "So I see things went well at the office?"

Finn nodded. "Still on thin ice but uh...I think we're okay. I'll spend the weekend making it up to her, I'm sure."

"That's what you want, right?" Sam asked.

He nodded again, a small smile appearing on his face. "She is exactly what I want and need."

"Once you're happy, I'm happy for you man." Sam told him, before calling over the waiter to get more drinks for the table.

They all spent the dinner rehashing details of the sale, getting Rachel and Tina updated about the drama that they went though.

"Wait." Rachel said, turning towards Finn. "Someone was trying to buy you out? Your business was in jeopardy?"

Finn hesitantly nodded. "I didn't want you to worry. It's not a big deal - we took care of it." He turned towards everyone else at the table. "I really couldn't have kept this dream of mine alive without any of you."

Puck rolled his eyes, not one for the dramatics. "Yeah yeah, we've been with you from the start. We weren't gonna let some fuckin' weird ass lady just buy you out."

"Nice, Puck." Kurt said, shaking his head.

Rachel rested her hand on Finn's leg under the table, squeezing it lightly. Making eye contact with her, Finn knew this was her saying she wanted to hear more about this later, but obviously was not going to harp on it now during a celebratory dinner. He nodded in acknowledgement, resting his hand on top of hers.

"Well I for one, am certainly glad that didn't happen either. I am a bit sad this project is about to be over though." Blaine said.

"Who knows...maybe you'll have some more work for us in the future." Kurt said to him.

"Yeah and who said we ever needed work as a reason to hang out?" Artie chimed in.

"You're always welcome to hang out." Kurt followed up...maybe a little too quickly.

Blaine chuckled, looking over at Kurt. "Well I mean, I know we'll hang out."

Kurt's face immediately turned red as the rest of the table, in the most childish fashion, all "oohed" Kurt.

"Oh grow up, you big babies!" he said.

* * *

After dinner, some of the group decided to continue the night with more celebrations. Finn and Rachel decided to take the evening back to her place, since they definitely had some catching up to do.

They were perched up on her couch, Rachel sitting with her legs crossed, facing him, listening intently as he explained his initial meeting with Sue.

"All this time I just thought it was a client stressed you out. I had no idea that this woman was trying to buy you out. Why didn't you say something?" she said.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've dealt with people like Sue before, but this time...it just seemed like an actual threat. She's way more established than I am. Do you know how hard it is to be one out of a hundred options people can choose from? Why wouldn't they go with someone with more money?"

"I get it...but you still should have something, Finn. I wouldn't have forced you to go to dinner with my dads...I would have understood."

Finn shook his head. "You would've been disappointed. But I guess it can't be any worse than the way it is right now...your dad's must hate me."

"Who cares?" Rachel said. "I love you Finn, and it really doesn't matter what they think."

Finn paused for a moment before looking over at her. "What?" he smiled.

"What?" she said, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You said you love me." he said, pulling her into his lap.

"I did? Well...I do. I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I mean it though Finn...it doesn't matter what my dads think. You are...just so beyond your years. Excluding your behavior from these last few days of course." she said.

"You think so?" he asked.

She nodded. "You don't even know just how smart and caring you are. You worked your ass off to make sure your dream stayed alive and that everyone else still had jobs...and you didn't give in to some bullshit conformist idea of what other people think you should be."

"Wow, Rach. Did you just curse?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! I can swear."

"Very rarely. It's hot though. Especially when you're defending me." he smirked.

"Only because I love you." she smiled at him.

"I like the sound of that...say that again." he said, moving some of her hair away from her face.

"I love you, Finn."

He leaned in, kissing her deeply.

She kissed him back, sighing contently.

Everything was just back to being so perfect for them.

* * *

The weekend went by faster than Finn imagined. He spent the full time with Rachel, making up for the few days they missed. He didn't even realize until they were together again just how much he missed being around her. She just seemed to make everything brighter.

Psyched to get started on this Nike project, Finn arrived to work bright and early on Monday morning. He walked into the office, turning on the lights being the first one there.

He put a pot of coffee up in the kitchen and headed towards his desk.

He glanced curiously at the brown envelope on his desk. It was labeled with his name, but nothing else. No return address, no postage, nothing.

He opened the envelope, eyes widening at the content. His heart started racing faster than he could even process what was in front of him.

There were countless photos of him and Rachel in her office from Friday night. He dropped the photos on the desk and read the letter accompanying the photos.

 _This is your last chance. Sell me your company or these photos get released everywhere. You have two days. - S.S._


	12. Chapter 12

I bet you didn't expect to see this update, now did ya? We're getting closer to the end :) Life has been super busy, but I promise to get this finished.

* * *

Finn couldn't breathe. He blinked a few times before realization set in. He thought he might be having a heart attack or at the very least what he thought was a panic attack. He couldn't explain what was happening to him but the tightness in his chest made it feel like he could barely move.

Kurt was the first one to arrive in the office, finding Finn's chair flipped upside down. He paused in his steps, knowing something had to be up. He looked around the office, but there was no one in sight.

"Finn?" He said out loud, waiting to hear a response.

Nothing.

He walked around the office, finally finding Finn in the men's bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, hands gripping to either side of the sink.

"Uh, Finn? What's going on? Why are you just awkwardly standing here in the bathroom?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fucked, Kurt! FUCKED." Finn sighed.

"What are you talking about, we closed Nike...things are good, right?" Kurt said, not understanding (or aware) of the situation.

"Sue! That fucking woman is trying to blackmail me to sell to her." Finn said, through gritted teeth. Just saying her name made him sick.

"What!? But...how?" Well this explains the upside down chair, Kurt thought to himself.

Finn sighed. "She...she has pictures of Rachel and I...in her office."

"Okay...and?" Kurt said.

Finn looked at Kurt through the mirror with a knowing look.

"FINN." Kurt gasped, finally catching on. "Oh my God. How the hell does she have that?!"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know! No one was in the office it was just the two of us. I swear!" Finn said.

"Let me see them." Kurt said.

"What the fuck? No dude...you don't need to see this." Finn shook his head. He didn't need to add in utter embarrassment to the other million emotions currently taking over his body.

"Look we need to figure out where someone could have taken those photos. If someone is blackmailing you, don't you at least want to figure out how it's happening? Finn - there's no way you're just going to give in to this woman, you have to fight back." Kurt said.

Finn hesitated. "Fine. I'll show you - but we CAN'T show the others, you got it?"

Kurt nodded. "We won't show. But you know you're going to have to tell them."

Finn swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He was almost sure they'd be even more pissed than he was. How could he make such a mistake?

The news seemed to travel fast around the office once everyone arrived. The atmosphere in the office was more than tense to say the least.

"So, from what it looks like here...someone took these photos from outside. The angle is weird. Rachel's office is on the fifth floor...but these photos are so close, like someone was literally hanging outside of her window and taking the photos." Kurt said.

Puck reached for the envelope that contained the photos but his hand was quickly swatted away by Kurt.

"No one sees the photos." Kurt told him.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Like I want to see Hudson's white ass. We're in that office all the time, maybe Mike and I might actually have some intel if we can see the photos."

"No." Finn shook his head, thinking about what Kurt said. "No one was there, I swear. There were barely cars in that parking lot when I got there."

"The front or the back?" Artie asked.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Did you enter the building from the front or the back? They have like, a whole other parking lot in the back..." Artie said.

"I came through the front..." he sighed.

"I don't know if it was a person, though." Kurt said, his face full of confusion.

"What, like a robot?" Sam asked.

Kurt shot him a look before turning back to Finn. "Like I said, this is angled weirdly. It's not something someone could have done just from the parking lot. This is pointing down...like one of those surveillance type of cameras."

"You think her office is bugged?" Mike said in disbelief.

"Who the hell would do that?" Sam chimed in, his tone full of annoyance.

"The last time I met with Sue, she knew about Rachel and I. There has to be someone there that is keeping tabs on her...knowing that I'd fuck up at some point." Finn sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"But this is like, illegal." Sugar interjected. "You need to go to the police!"

"If this gets out, she'll lose her job." Finn mumbled.

"So we should just lose ours, then?" Sam said, voice slightly raised.

"Sam..." Kurt said.

"No! This is absolutely ridiculous. She can always get another job! This company is all of ours. Our blood, our sweat, our tears. Finn - this is your dream! Or have you forgotten?" Sam said.

Finn lifted his head from his hands and looked at Sam. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"FIGHT. You got us into this mess, it's your job to get us out." Sam said.

"Look, everyone just needs to take a step back...we can figure this out together." Mike said, trying to keep the room calm.

"Mike's right. Look - Mike and I and have to go that office today anyway to give Rachel our final designs. We'll have to try to distract her assistant or something and get into the office. Someone can look around there for something for a camera." Puck said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kurt nodded.

"Oh! I can help. I can distract Brody." Sugar said.

"Finn, while they are there, you need to go and talk with Sue. Maybe try to work it out." Artie said.

"Or...I have an idea." Sam said. Everyone turned towards him as he began to lay out his plans.

* * *

Mike and Puck walked up to Brody's desk as they normally do every time they arrived for a meeting with Rachel and Blaine.

"Hey Brody." Puck said. "Can you let Rachel know we're here?"

"Hey guys. I'm sure going to miss seeing your faces around here." Brody said, a smile on his face.

"I'm sure we'll be back in no time for another project." Mike said, smiling politely.

Brody nodded his head before picking up his phone, placing a call into Rachel's office. He spoke with her briefly before hanging up.

"Rachel said you can get settled into the conference room. She'll be there in a second." Brody responded.

The guys nodded and made their way to the office. Mike let out a little cough, his signal for Sugar.

Sugar, waiting at the other end of the hallway, heard her signal and began walking towards Brody's desk. Just as she approached his desk, Rachel walked out of the office.

"Oh, hi Sugar!" Rachel smiled.

"Oh! Hi Rachel, how are you?" She smiled.

"I'm great. Are you joining the meeting today?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh! No. We have a meeting after this and I'm the driver so I figured I'd just hang around here until you guys were all done." she said.

"You can keep me company, Sug." Brody smiled at her.

Sugar shot a giggle his way as Rachel looked between the two.

"Okay. I'm going to head to my meeting so...I'll see you guys later." She said awkwardly before walking off towards the conference room.

Brody and Sugar both watched her walk off. The air was silent for just a moment.

"So, Brody, what have you been up to?" Sugar smiled at him, leaning across his desk. Her months of acting classes were about to start paying off.

"Oh, you know. Just the usual. Work, gym, fun." Brody smiled, stretching his arms over his head, clasping them together behind his head.

"Fun? What kind've fun?" She asked, batting her eyes.

Brody smirked. "It's the kind of fun I'd have to show...can't really talk about it, you know?" He said.

Sugar giggled. "Oh yes, I know."

Brody smiled. "So are you just waiting around for those guys?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They said they wouldn't be long. I'm awfully thirsty though, is there a cafe or something nearby?"

Brody nodded, getting up from his seat. "I can take you to our lounge. It's a super secret place for employees only...but I'll make an exception for you." He winked at her.

She smiled. "That's the sweetest thing. I won't tell."

"Follow me." He said, walking around his desk to walk side by side with her towards the lounge.

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Sam and Kurt quickly walked out from the hallway they were hiding in, making their way into Rachel's office. The door was wide open, and without Brody there to "guard" her door, they made a swift entrance inside.

"You keep lookout and I'll look around." Kurt said, already eyeing the ceiling and higher placed items in the office.

"Why so I need to be look out? Sugar said she'd text us!" Sam said.

"Fine! Just help me look for something resembling a camera." Kurt said, trying to hide his annoyance.

Sam nodded, walking around the room. He stopped at her desk, seeing a photo of Rachel with her friends - Tina and Quinn included. "Ugh, Quinn. She's so fucking hot." Sam said.

"Really?" Kurt said, in an exasperated tone. "Can you please focus? We don't have a lot of time!"

"Okay, okay." Sam said. "Didn't you say it looked like the photos came from outside?" He walked towards the window looking around.

There was no way someone would be able to snap a photo at the ground level. Sam looked up, but the only thing in view was a huge tree.

"Kurt, did the photos look like they were looking down?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said, taking a quick look at his phone just incase Sugar texted him.

"C'mere!" Sam said. "I think...I think it might have been outside."

"What?" Kurt said, walking over to him. He looked out the window up to the tall tree that was less than twenty feet away.

"I mean, it seems like someone climbed up there and placed a camera or something." Sam said.

Kurt squinted his eyes together to see if just maybe he could see something.

"You do know what this means right?" Kurt said, looking at him.

"That we figured it out?" Sam asked.

"No, but we're getting closer." Kurt sighed. "Someone has to climb up there and take a photo...if it matches the same angle as the photos then we know for sure this happened outside, and not in the office."

"We still don't know who did it, though. Isn't that what we want to find out?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but we obviously know Sue did this. We just have to figure out how. If we have enough evidence we can take it to the police or something." Kurt said.

Both of their phones alerted them to a new message.

"Shit, they're on the way back. We have to get out of here." Kurt said.

* * *

They quickly made their way out of the office, walking quickly down the hallway. They turned left at one corner, bumping right into Brody and Sugar.

"Oh! Hi guys. I thought you were waiting in the car." Sugar said.

"Oh, I just had to ask Rachel something...we're gonna wait outside." Sam said.

Brody watched both men curiously. "Oh! Ok. I'll wait with you. Thanks for the coffee, Brody. I'll see you around." Sugar smiled, before walking off with Kurt and Sam.

They exited the building in silence, no one daring to talk until they were outside in a safe space.

"Sugar, what the hell! You were supposed to give us a head start." Kurt said.

"I tried! The service in there was terrible. Did you find out anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, follow us." Sam said, walking towards the tree adjacent to Rachel's window.

"This seems about right?" Sam said, looking at the height of the tree and following the invisible line that lead to Rachel's office window.

"There's just one way to find out...you need to go up there and take a photo. Then we can compare." Kurt said.

"If I climb that tree Kurt, I'm going to rip my fucking pants!" Sam exclaimed. "We'll get Puck or Mike to do it."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, maybe we can just come back in the evening...we can't do this now anyway. Too many people."

"That works for me." Sam said. The three nodded in agreement, no one noticing the figure of Brody standing in Rachel's office, watching them intently, an unreadable look on his face.

Brody turned away from the window, taking a long hard look around the office. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text message.

* * *

Finn sat in Sue's office, tapping his foot nervously as he waited for her to arrive. Her assistant, Becky, remembered Finn from his last visit, and escorted him straight into her office. He wondered if anyone knew what a conniving person Sue was. How could anyone work for her? Were they all being blackmailed as well?

"Ah! I've been expecting you, Hudson." Sue walked in, closing the door behind her.

Finn quickly got up from the chair turning to face her. "Sue."

"Surprised you found time in your busy schedule, with all that fornicating, I mean." She smirked at him. "Now tell me - does Will know to just what extent you try to please the client? Although from her facial expressions, it really didn't look at that enjoyable, Finn." She continued.

Finn bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself calm. "Cut the crap, Sue. I know it was you."

"Me? What exactly did I do?" She said, mocking surprise.

"You set me up! You took those photos and now you're trying to blackmail me." he accused.

Sue laughed. "If you think I did any of that, you're out of your mind. I received those photos, just like you did." She said.

"From who?" Finn said.

Sue shrugged. "Santa Claus? Who cares how I got them, the point is I've got them. And you're going to do as I say." She said.

"I'm not selling my company to you." He said firmly.

"There's only so much time you have before that's still an option, Hudson. Once these photos get out, you'll be begging me to buy your pathetic company." She smirked at him.

"Why would someone send these photos to you? Why would anyone else care? I know you're behind this!" he said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such allegations! But like I said, time's running out. These photos have already been uploaded. Guess where?" she asked.

"I'm not playing your stupid game." He told her.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" she laughed. "Come on, guess!"

He said nothing.

"Fine, you don't want to guess? I'll just tell you. In less than 24 hours, your little girlfriend's company's website is going to be covered with these photos. Poor Will Schuester won't even know what hit him. It won't just be you who goes down, Finn. Do you really want to put all of these people's livelihood in danger? That's so heartless." Sue said, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't dare!" Finn said.

"Oh, I would." Sue told him. "Why are you here Finn? To negotiate? You're doing a piss poor job." She told him.

Before she could continue, her phone beeped, indicating a new message. She quickly read the message before looking over at Finn.

He watched her intently, no idea what she just read, or even what his next move should be. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

Sue let out a small snicker and opened her office door.

"Becky! Get in here." she yelled.

 _Oh God. What is happening right now?_ For the second time today, Finn could barely breathe.

Becky came running into the office, Sue quickly closing the door behind her.

"So. You thought you could send your little goons to solve this little case?" Sue said, moving towards Finn, causing him to walk backwards further away from her. She continued to walk towards him until he fell backwards into a chair.

"Now, Becky!" Sue said, grabbing a hold of Finn's arms, and stepping on his feet so he couldn't move.

Becky ran towards the chair, grabbing Finn's wrist and securing wrist ties on both ends.

"What the hell!" Finn yelled, trying to set himself free.

"You're not going anywhere, Finn. Not until you give me this company. I don't even think I want to pay for it anymore." Sue snarled at him.

* * *

"Oh shit." Artie said, taking off the headphones. He picked up his phone, quickly calling Sam. No answer. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." He panicked.

He called Kurt. No answer.

Sugar.

Puck.

Mike.

No answer, no answer, no answer.

Not knowing what to do next, he called Rachel. Her soft, feminine voice answered the phone.

"Rachel, Finn's in trouble." He blurted out. "I need you to come get me. I'll explain everything on the way."

"What? What do you mean Finn's in trouble?" Rachel asked, looking up at Puck and Mike sitting across from her.

"Who is that?" Puck asked. "Put it on speaker!"

Mike quickly walked over to the door, shutting it, just incase anyone were to walk by.

"Artie, you're on speaker. I'm with Puck and Mike." Rachel said. She bit her lip, wondering what was happening with Finn and if he was okay.

"Rachel - I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but I think it's important that you know. Sue Sylvester is blackmailing Finn in selling his company to her and she's using pictures of you and him to get him to sell. He's at her office right now and I think something bad is going down! We have him mic'd and I'm picking up the audio but it's not sounding good." Artie said. "We need to get over there like RIGHT NOW."

"Pictures of me and Finn?" Rachel said, confused.

"It's like...nude photos. Like, you guys are having sex. In...your office." Puck said.

Rachel's face turned completely white, out of sheer embarrassment. Not only was her privacy just violated, but now Finn was being blackmailed because of it. Pushing her own fears aside, she needed to help him.

"We need to get that audio to the cops! Is there anything on there to get her into trouble?" Rachel said.

"Uh, well she admitted to the fact she's blackmailing him. Still no idea how she got the photos…but, Rachel...she said if he didn't sell, the photos would be all over the company's website in 24 hours..." Artie hesitantly told her.

She took a deep breath. This was it. Her career was going to be over. She'd have to join the witness protection program and change her name and live a whole new life where no one would have ever known her.

"We need to go! This conversation can take place in the car. Is Finn in trouble?" Mike said.

"Yeah...I'm not sure what's happening over there, but it's not a good situation. I'm going to get to the cops. You guys need to go get Finn!" Artie said. "Please find Sam, Kurt and Sugar. I can't get a hold of 'em!"

"They have to be outside! They wouldn't just leave us!" Mike got up.

They both headed towards the door, and turned towards Rachel who was still sitting in her chair.

"Are you coming?" Puck asked.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts, and got up.

"Yes, yes...I'm coming."

There was no way she'd have Finn sell his company. If that meant some public shame on her end, so be it. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, but she was ready and willing to sacrifice herself for him.


End file.
